harry potter et le phénix d'argent
by pousse mais pousse FORT
Summary: bon, ok, il a prit du temps, mais lisez-bien et vous comprendrez pourquoi. lisez aussi mon petit message au début du chapitre s.v.p, c'est important. vos reviews me font toujours plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas.
1. chapitre 1

Harry potter et le phénix d'argent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Encore un cauchemar  
  
Il faisait noir, très noir, Harry était inquiet, il entendait un bruit, une voix, il connaissait cette voix mais était incapable de dire où il l'avait entendue. Ce n'était pas Voldemort, mais il avait la drôle impression qu'il l'avait déja entendue.  
  
Soudain, une lueur apparut au loin, une lumière vacillante et étrangement réconfortante. Harry tendit l'oreille, c'était la voix d'une femme. La lumière s'approchait et Harry était très intrigué par cette femme. Soudain, la lumière remplit la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, une petite pièce au plafond bas mais aux murs éloignés. La couleur des murs était indéfinissable car la lumière les colorait de jaune, bleu, rouge et vert. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul. Quelqu'un se tenait devant lui dans la lumière incertaine. La femme, car c'était bien une femme, avança vers lui, c'était sa mère, elle était habillée de blanc, elle souriait à quelqu'un par dessus son épaule. Il se retourna et vit... son père. Celui-ci était vêtu d'un ensemble rouge et or et souriait a sa femme. L'homme prit la femme dans ses bras, il s'embrassèrent puis la femme se tourna vers Harry qui fut parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir. Sa mère lui souriait et il était heureux. Alors elle parla.  
  
Elle murmura: Harry, mon garçon, c'est toi qui nous sauveras. Il te cherche et s'approche mais garde confiance, quelqu'un t'aide, garde confiance." Puis elle se tut. Son père se tourna alors vers lui et lui dit: "Harry, elle veille sur toi, elle sait où tu es et tu la verras bientôt, tu dois avoir confiance en elle, elle t'enseignera tout ce que j'aurai voulu te montrer."  
  
La lumière avait étrangement changé. La pièce devenait de plus en plus sombre, d'un vert foncé et inquiétant. Alors, émergant de l'ombre, Voldemort se mit à rire. Les amoureux se retournèrent pour protéger Harry. Voldemort rit de plus belle, il dit alors: "Si vous croyez pouvoir m'arrêter, c'est que vous êtes fous. Je suis le plus fort, je tuerai le dernier de la lignée et plus rien ne m'empecheras d'y parvenir. Même pas cette fille, elle n'est qu'une petite idiote, je la tuerai et je tuerai Harry."  
  
Il arrêta de parler pour continuer à rire. Il tendit alors sa baguette et cria: "AVADA KEDAVRA". Un éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette et toucha l'homme en plein ventre. Puis il se tourna vers Harry mais la femme s'interposa et dans un rire ignoble de Voldemort, la femme disparut. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Harry, pRononça les mots magiques et Harry eut un hocket de surprise. Puis, il se réveilla dans sa chambre à Privet Drive, les larmes aux yeux et la cicatrice douloureuse. 


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
  
  
15 ans déjà  
  
Harry était en sueur, il tremblait de partout. Il sentit qu'on le regardait. Il s'assit sur son lit, mit ses lunettes et regarda autour de lui et vit que plusieurs hiboux le regardaient d'un air étrange. Ils se tenaient devant lui et même Coquecigrue se tenait tranquille. Il se leva et regarda son cadran, il était 12h02. Depuis deux minutes, Harry avait 15 ans. Il détourna son regard vers les hiboux et Coq se mit à tourner autour de lui et laissa tomber une lettre et un petit paquet sur ses pieds. Harry se tordit de douleur car le petit paquet était drôlement lourd. Hedwige, exigeant la priorité, vint se poser sur les genoux de Harry qui s'était assis sur son lit. Il prit le paquet que lui tendait Hedwige. Il venait d'Hermione. Il lut d'abord la lettre. Celle-ci disait:  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Tout d'abord, joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que tu vas bien, moi très bien. J'espère aussi que tu recevras mon cadeau le jour de ta fête car je suis en Bulgarie mais je fais confiance à Hedwige pour t'apporter ton cadeau à temps. Et oui comme tu a pu le lire, je suis allée voir Victor en Bulgarie. C'est magnifique mais il y fait très froid. Je reviens dans deux jours (deux jours après ton anniversaire.) et j'ai hate de vous revoir toi et Ron. Alors ouvre vite ton cadeau, je suis sûr que tu vas l'aimer. Je l'ai trouvé dans une boutique de sorciers en Bulgarie et c'est très intéressant ces magasins, on y trouve plein de chose bizarres. Encore une fois, bon anniversaire.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry ouvrit le paquet. Il contenait tout une série de pierres de couleur et de taille différente. Il vit alors un petit mot de Hermione a l'intérieur du paquet.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Victor m'a dit que ces pierres étaient spéciales. Elles ont des pouvoirs spéciaux. Il y en a une de chaque couleur de l'arc-en-ciel et ont chacune une spécialité différente. Malheureusement, j'ignore de quoi il s'agit. A toi de le découvrir. Bonne chance. Hermione  
  
Harry fut impressionné par ces pierres mais il les rangea et décida qu'il allait les observer plus tard. Il restait encore cinq hiboux. Il prit la lettre que Coq avait laissé tomber. Il lut:  
  
Salut Harry,  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes stupides Moldus te traitent convenablement. Joyeux anniversaire.  
  
Mon cadeau est très lourd et je me demande si Coq sera capable de le porter jusque dans ta chambre. Je ne sais pas si tu as ouvert ta liste de fournitures scolaires mais il semble que Dumbledore n'ait pas trouvé de nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Enfin, ouvre vite mon cadeau et j'espère que tu vas l'aimer.  
  
Ron. PS: j'espère aussi que tu viendras passer quelque temps chez moi au Terrier.  
  
Harry prit le petit sac de cuir noir sur le sol. Il l'ouvit et étouffa un cri de surprise. À l'intérieur du sac, il y avait une sorte de boussole qui ressemblait étrangement à l'horloge de Ron mais en plus petit. Avec le drôle de cadrant, il y avait une petite note.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Comme tu aimes beaucoup notre horlogue, je t'en envoie une mais plus petite. Pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'une aiguille et nous l'avons réglée à ton nom mais si tu veux en ajouter, il te suffit d'enlever la petite boule qui tient les aiguilles, de prendre une autre aiguille (il y en a 3 dans le sac), d'écrire le nom de la personne que tu a choisie, tu la places avec l'autre et tu remet la petite boule. Et voilà. Ron  
  
Harry regarda le cadran et vit que l'aiguille portait son nom. Il déposa l'horloge et décida de regarder sa liste de fournitures. Après avoir détaché l'enveloppe du grand-duc, celui-ci s'envola par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il la regarda distraitement et s'aperçut que Ron avait raison. Aucun nouveau manuel ne faisait rapport avec le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il lut la lettre avec attention:  
  
Cher Mr Potter,  
  
Je vous informe que la rentrée scolaire aura lieu le 1er septemble et le Poudlard Expres partira à 11h00 sur le quai 9 ¾. Vous trouverez ci-jointe la liste des fournitures dont vous aurez besoin pour votre 5ieme année à Poudlard. Vous devrez vous rendre sur le chemin de traverse le 3 aout à 12:00 au ChaudRon Baveur pour faire l'achat de vos fournitures. Quelqu'un vous y attendra.  
  
Professeur McGonagall Directrice adjointe.  
  
Harry était surpris à l'idée qu'on l'attende au train. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions car les 4 autres hiboux commençaient a s'impatienter. Harry détacha toutes les autres lettres et les hiboux s'envolèrent par la fenêtre. Une lettre venait de Dumbledore. Il lut:  
  
Bonjour Harry,  
  
  
  
Je ne serai pas long. Je veux juste te dire que les Weasley t'attendeRont le 3 aout sur le chemin de traverse a 2:00. Et joyeux anniversaire.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Harry était heureux, il allait retourner au Terrier. Il déplia l'autre lettre, qui était de Sirius.  
  
Cher Harry.  
  
Je serai bref car je suis pressé. Je te souhaite bonne fête et fais très attention à toi.  
  
Patmol  
  
Bien que la lettre était courte, Harry fu touché de savoir qu'il avait pris le temps d'écrire.  
  
Il ne restait qu'une seule lettre. Harry ne connaissait pas l'écriture. Il se sentit rougir en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur:  
  
Bonjour Harry.  
  
Je voulais te remercier d'avoir rapporté le corps de Cédric.  
  
Merci encore  
  
Cho  
  
Harry se sentit gêné et décida de se recoucher car il était encore très tôt, il tombait de fatigue. Il se recoucha le sourire aux lèvres. 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
  
  
Marika  
  
  
  
Bang bang bang!  
  
Tante Pétunia frappait à la porte de Harry qui se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
-Réveille-toi vite, tu penses peut-être qu'on va attendre que tu te lèves pour manger, aller dépêche. -Oui oui j'arrive, répondit Harry.  
  
Il se leva et baîlla. Il mit ses lunettes, s'habilla en vitesse et descendit. Dans la cuisine, l'oncle Vernon lisait son journal et Dudley regardait la télévision où on passait les nouvelles. La tante Pétunia coupa un immense pamplemousse en quatre et en donna un morceau à tout le monde. Dudley suivait toujours son régime et il avait maigri un peu, mais il était toujours très gros. Harry s'assit et avala son quartier de pamplemousse. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'adressa a l'oncle Vernon.  
  
-Heu! Oncle Vernon?  
  
-Mmmm... répondit-il  
  
-Heu! Je dois me rendre sur le chemin de traverse le 3 aout pour acheter mes fournitures scolaires et ensuite je dois aller chez les Weasley. Alors je me demandais si tu pouvais me reconduire a Londres.  
  
-Mmmmmm... répondit-il. On verra, j'ai autre chose à faire.  
  
-Mais c'est très important, quelqu'un doit m'y attendre a 12:00, ça doit être Hagrid, tu sais la queue de cochon.  
  
L'oncle Vernon avait une crainte sans borne de Hagrid, et Dudley laissa échapper une plainte.  
  
-D'accord, je vais aller te conduire mais ne t'avise pas de revenir car tu ne rentreras pas ici.  
  
-Bien! dit Harry avec un sourire. Merci.  
  
Harry monta dans sa chambre pour écrire à Ron et lui dire qu'il serait sur le chemin de traverse au rendez-vous fixé. Puis il souleva la lame de parquet et dégusta un gâteau de fête.  
  
Harry avait tout préparé, sa valise était faite. Hedwige, après quelques protestations, avait enfin consenti à rentrer dans sa cage. Harry avait vidé sa cachette sous son lit et aidait l'oncle Vernon à mettre sa valise dans la voiture. Arrivé devant la porte du ChaudRon Baveur, l'oncle Vernon déposa la valise de Harry et sa chouette et repartit à tout vitesse.  
  
Quand il entra, le bar était presque vide. Il n'y avait que quelque sorcières et une jeune fille Moldue. Elle lisait la Gazette du sorcier. Harry se dirigea vers le comptoir en traînant sa valise derrière lui. Le patRon du bar lui dit bonjour et proposa à Harry de laisser ses choses en attendant de repartir. Soudain, Harry sentit un regard pesant qui lui chauffait la nuque. Il se retourna et vit que la jeune fille s'était levée et le regardait en souriant.  
  
Harry se sentit rougir. Elle était très belle, à peine plus petite que lui. Ses yeux était bleus foncés, ses cheveux d'un noir de geais, elle avait des courbe généreuse et bougait avec grace. Elle s'avança vers lui et le regarda. Harry soutint son regard mais se sentait intimidé. Pendant un bref instant, Harry la vit fixer sa cicatrice mais à peine car elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Puis, elle sourit. Elle lui tendit une main en se présentant.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, je t'attendais.  
  
Harry serra sa main. Il sentait en elle un force extraordinaire.  
  
-Je m'appelle Marika.  
  
Harry lui rendit son sourire.  
  
-Bien, tu es à l'heure, nous devons aller acheter nos fournitures mais avant on va faire un détour par Gringotts. Suis-moi.  
  
Harry la suivit sans dire un mot. Il la regardait. Elle dégageait une force qui la rendait invincible. Ils allèrent chercher de l'argent dans leurs comptes et firent leurs achats. Ils achetèrent de nouveaux manuels, le nécessaire à potions et de nouvelles robes, car Harry avait beaucoup grandi l'an dernier. De plus, il remarqua qu'il avait de nouveau besoin d'une robe de bal. Il en acheta donc une autre robe sous les bons conseils de Marika et en acheta une autre verte foncé. Ensuite, Marika invita Harry à prendre une glace. Il approchait de 2:00 et ils retournèrent au ChaudRon Baveur on il trouvèrent Ron et Hermione ainsi que le reste de la famille Weasley.  
  
-Salut Harry! dirent Hermione et Ron en coeur.  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Madame Weasley embrassa Harry, M. Weasley lui serra la main, George lui donna une tape dans le dos, Ginny lui dit un bref bonjour mais Fred regardait ailleurs. Marika, qui était restée en retrait, s'avança. Tous la regardèrent et elle leur rendit leurs regards en souriant.  
  
-Bonjour M. Weasley!  
  
-Bonjour Marika.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de doute, ce sont vos enfants.  
  
Elle se mit à rire de bon coeur et Harry et Hermione ricanèrent eux aussi. Marika fit un pas en avant et s'inclina. Surpris, tout le monde la regarda puis s'inclinèrent à leur tour en riant. Elle leur expliqua pourquoi elle était là. Elle devait veiller à ce que Harry arrive bien chez eux en sécurité. 


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4  
  
Malefoy  
  
Ron et Hermione, qui n'avaient toujours pas fait leurs achats, allèrent à Gringotts avec Harry et Marika. Ils commencaient à peine leur magasinage qu'il croisèrent les 3 seules personnes que Harry n'aurait pas voulu voir aujourd'hui. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle se dirigeaient vers eux d'un pas conquérant. Marika recula derrière Ron, qui était de loin le plus grand et le plus costaud des trois.  
  
-Tiens, voilà Potter et sa bande de ratés. Toujours aussi inséparables.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent.  
  
-Ferme-la, Malefoy, toi et tes gardes du corps, c'est à croire que vous faites tout ensemble. Seulement, tes amis eux sont loin d'être très intelligents.  
  
Avec un peu de retard, Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent d'un pas menaçant. Mais Malefoy fut plus rapide. Il se jeta sur Harry. A peine s'était-il élancé qu'il s'arrêta. Il avait vu Marika cachée derrière Ron. Il poussa Ron d'un coup de coude et se mit devant Marika. Celle-ci le regarda avec méfiance. Malefoy lui souriait avec un mélange de mépris et de ravissement. Puis, il se retourna vers Harry. Il lui dit:  
  
-Je t'avais sous-estimé, tu est peut-être un crétin mais tu sais choisir ton escorte.  
  
Il se retourna vers Marika. "Mais je crois que Potter n'est pas fait pour toi, tu perds ton temps avec lui, il manque de classe, et avec moi, tu es en sécurité..." Il jeta un bref regard derrière lui en pointant Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Marika ripostait.  
  
-Comme si j'avais besoin de ta protection! Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule. En plus, pour qui te prends-tu de dire qui je dois fréquenter ou pas. Maintenant fiche le camp, on a mieux à faire.  
  
Malefoy trembla de colère. Il n'acceptait pas que quelqu'un le traite ainsi.  
  
-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds.  
  
-Non, je ne perds rien.  
  
-Ne me parle pas ainsi. (Il la prit par le bras violemment.) Je suis un Malefoy, personne ne s'oppose...  
  
PAF !!  
  
Malefoy vola dans les poubelles du magasin derrière lui. Marika venait de le frapper en pleine figure. -Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher, petit minable, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père.  
  
Elle fit demi tour. "Allez, venez."  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent Marika en riant. Harry se retourna pour voir ce que faisait Malefoy. Celui-ci se levait avec peine. Il saignait du nez. Puis il se sentit tirer vers l'avant, Marika le tirait par le bras à toute vitesse. De retour au ChaudRon Baveur avec leurs achats, Marika s'assit à une table. Elle était en colère et elle avait mal au bras. Apparemment, Malefoy était plus fort qu'on le croyait. Ils attendirent que les autres arrivent. Marika avait mis de la glace sur son bras car elle avait un bleu juste au-dessus du coude.  
  
Lorsque les Weasley arrivèrent, Marika partit au fond du bar et plus personne ne la vit. Mr. Weasley paraissait amusé de l'air surpris des autres en voyant Marika disparaître. Cette fille était très mystérieuse, se disait Harry, et il était décidé à en savoir plus. Il interrompit ses pensées, car Mr. Weasley riait en regardant Fred qui, lui-même, regardait dans le vide là où Marika avait disparu.  
  
Après s'être assuré que toutes les affaires de Harry étaient bien là, ils prirent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Terrier. 


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5  
  
De retour au terrier  
  
Harry, peu habitué à ce genre de transport, atterrit et tomba à la renverse sur le plancher froid de la cuisine. Il respira et sourit, il se sentait un peu comme chez lui. Il se poussa pour laisser les autres entrer dans la cuisine réconfortante.  
  
-Ouf! Quelle journée! dit Harry  
  
-Chose certaine, c'est qu'elle a du bras cette Marika! répondit Ron.  
  
Ron, Hermione et Harry se mirent à rire en même temps, mais en voyant le regard interrogateur des autres, Hermione leur raconta ce qui s'était passé durant la journée. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Harry ne pensa plus du tout a cette fille étrange qu'était Marika. Une semaine après son arrivé, Harry s'apperçu que tout le monde dans la famille paraissait inquièt. En effets, a chaque soir, quand Mr Weasley rentrait du travail, il murmurait quelques mots a sa femme qui jettait des regards inquiets vers Harry. Celui- ci essaya de n'y prêter aucune attention mais lui aussi était inquiet. Il refaisait souvent le cauchemar mais a chaque fois, la lumière était plus sombre et Voldemort plus effrayant. Il lui arrivait souvent de se réveiller en sursaut ou bien encore en criant. Ses cris réveillait souvent les autres et ils ne dormait plus de la nuit. Cette nuit, Harry fit un rêve étrange. Il était a Poudlard et devant lui se tenait Cho. Elle était très belle mais elle avait les yeux vides. Elle le regardait mais elle ne le voyait pas. Ensuite, il entendait un bruit de sabot sur le sol. Il se retourna et il vit des licornes, un troupeau entier galoppait vers lui. Puis, monter sur la plus grande des licornes, Marika foncait vers lui le regard sévère et dur. Il se sentait étrangement petit face a cette fille. Une fois de plus, il se dit qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur cette fille.  
  
Puis revenait le cauchemar où il voyait ses parents avant de se réveiller, Ron pencher sur lui avec le reste de la famille autour de lui. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait fait beaucoup de bruit dans son someil. Après s'être excusé et avoir rassuer Mme Weasley qu'il allait bien, il se rendormit et ne fit plus aucun rêve de la nuit.  
  
Le lendemain matin, il descendi prendre le petit déjeuner a la cuisine, là ou tout le monde l'atendait. Tout le monde lui sourit et s'apperçu qu'il y avait plus de monde a la table que d'habitude. En effet, Hermione était assise entre Ron et Ginny ainsi que Mr. Diggory assis a coté de Percy. Harry pris place entre Percy et Ron et regarda Mme Weasley déposer devant lui une énorme assiette d'oeuf au plat et un gros bol de porridge tendis que Percy lisait la gazette a son père en chuchottant des commentaires les sourcils fRoncés en jettant des brefs regard vers Harry. Puis, un chat noir entra par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine. Celui-ci bondit sur la table et se diriga vers Harry. Ginny se leva violament mais le chat ne s'en inquietta pas et continuait de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux. Le chat avait des yeux bleu incroyable. Harry avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vu. Mais avant d'arrivé a Harry, le chat tourna a droite et se dirigea vers Mr Weasley. Celui-ci t'endit les bras et pris le chat. Il détacha quelque chose autour de son cou. Une lettre y était accrocher. Mr Weasley la lu attentivement puis chuchotta a l'oreille de Mr Diggory qui sursauta vivement. Le chat, qui avait regardé la scène sans bouger, remua brusquement. Il se retourna vers Harry et bondit sur sa poitrine. Il bascula, mais réussis a se rattrapper avec le bord de la table. Le chat appuya ses pattes avant sur son torax et colla son nez sur le sien. Harry ne bougea pas, mais tout le monde était pris de fou rire dans la cuisine. Percy se leve et pris le chat doucement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. il se mit a parler au chat en souriant et tous pensa qu'il était fou, mais Mr Weasley le rejoignit avec un regard inquiet et discuta avec le chat qui agitait la tête en signe de oui ou de non. Puis, le chat bondit sur le bors de la fenêtre se retourna, fit un clin d'oeil et disparu. Harry resta stupéfait par cette scène étrange. Mr Weasley se leva et regarda tout le monde pour leur faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire car il avait quelque chose a dire.  
  
-Comme vous le savez, V... Vol... Mr Weasley bégaillait et avait du mal a pRononcer ses mots, mais Harry savait pourquoi.  
  
-Comme vous le savez, Voldemort est revenu. Il tressaillit en pRononça son nom.  
  
-La lettre que ce chat m'a apporter m'informe que plusieurs moldus ont été pris par vous savez qui. Plusieurs sont morts, d'autre ont beaucoup souffert. Il ne servirrais a rien de le nier Harry, il est a ta recherche. C'est pourquoi vous devrez être très prudent. Vous tous ici, il est probable qu'il vienne nous chercher un jour, en espérant que Harry vienne a lui en essayant de venir nous libérer. Votre année se déroulera comme d'habitude. Les activité prévu auRons lieu, mais les sortie a Préaulard seRont plus rare et vous ferez l'objet de beaucoup de surveillance. Surtout toi Harry. Mr diggory vous accompagneras à la gars king's cross. Des voitures du ministère vous attendent dehors, vos bagages sont déjà dans les valise. Maintenant, vous devez y aller. Il se tut. Tous parraissait frapper de voir de la peur sur son visage ainsi qu'une peine d'apprendre que ses enfants étaient la prois de Voldemort, Mr Diggory se leva et tous limitèrent. Mme Weasley embrassa chacun d'eux et fondit en larme avant de monter dans sa chambre. Harry était troublé, ses amis allaient souffir simplement parce que son ennemi le voulait vivant. En silence, il sortirent de la maisonet prirent place dans les deux voitures devant la maison. 


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6  
  
Destin  
  
Le trajet jusqu'au train se passa lentement et tristement. Personne ne parlait ni ne faisait de bruit. Mr Diggory leur dit au revoir devans la barrière magique. Ils traversèrent la barrière et se retrouvèrent du coté sorcier où la locomotive rouge laissait échapper des volutes de fumé. Fres et George allèrent rejoindre Lee Jordan, Ginny alla retrouver ses amies tandis que Harry, Hermione et Ron essayait de se trouver un compartiment vide. Arriver a l'arrière du train, il virent Marika sortir d'un compartiment.  
  
-Bonjour, je vous attendait. Elle s'écarta de l'entrer de son compartiment pour les laissé passer. Il entrèrent dans le compartiment. Il y avait plusieur boîte ainsi que plusieurs paquet. Elle entra et les aida a mettre leurs valises dans les filet a bagages. Elle ouvrit la cage a hedwige qui sorti avec plaisir et alla se percher sur une siège. Hermione dégagea PattenRond de son panier et Rom mit une de ses robes sur la cage de Coquecigrue. Mal à l'aise, il s'assirent pendant que Marika s'occuper a développer quelque paquets sans en dévoilé le contenu. Soudain, elle se retourna et regarda Harry puis lui sourit.  
  
-Harry, avant que te ne commence ta cinquième année a Poudlard, tu dois apprendre quelque chose. Elle s'interrompit car le train démara et elle dur se tenir pour garder son équilibre. -Vous, disait-elle en se retournant vers Ron et Hermione, si vous devinez ce qu'il doit apprendre, vous ne dites rien car c'est a lui de le découvrir, compris?. Il hochèrent de la tête en signe d'affirmation, surpris par cette demande. -Très bien. Tout dabord, rappelle toi un question, que tu a poser lors de ta première année a Poudlard. Rappelle toi ce que tu a demander au professeur Dumbledor a laquelle il n'a pu répondre. Harry ferma les yeux et réfléchis. Aussi loin qu'il se le rappelait, il se vit étendu sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit les yeux et dit: -Je lui ai demander pourquoi voldemort voulait me tuer. -Effectivement, et je suis ici pour te donner la réponse, si tu est près à l'entendre bien sûr. Elle regarda Harry qui aquiessa résolu a connaître la dure vérité. -voilà ce que j'attendait de toi, tu est très courageux Harry, maintenant, lève toi. Stupéfait, Harry s'excecuta. Marika ouvrit un gros paquet et en sorti...une cape. La cape était rouge et or, au couleur de Griffondor, elle était magnifique. Marika fit le tour de Harry et déposa la cape sur ses épaules. Malgré son ampleur, elle était très légère, douce et chaude. Marika ne disait rien pendant qu'elle ouvrait les paquet. Elle sorti d'un minuscule paquet, une bague a l'éfigie du lion, d'un autre paquet, elle sortit un colier en or, et d'un autre paquet, elle en sorti un bracelet rouge. Elle fit glisser la bague a son doigt, mit le bracelet a son poignet et le colier autour de son cou. Elle regarda Harry puis se retourna de nouveau pour prendre une boîte noir et longue. Elle s'assis sur un siège et mit le paquet sur ses genoux.  
  
-Ceci, tu l'a déjà vu, mais il est important que tu l'ai. Elle ouvrit le paquet, elle en sortit quelque chose envelopper d'un grand morceaux de tissu noir. Elle enleva le tissu et Harry échappa un hocket de surprise. Marika tenait une epée que Harry reconnaissait grace a sa garde qui dépassait de son fourreau rouge entralcer de filament d'or. -tout ceci t'appartien Harry. Elle attacha l'épée autour de sa taille. Tout ceci est a toi par héritage, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Hermione, qui était rester silencieuse jusqu'alors, laissa une exclamation de surprise puis sourit. Marika la regarda avec un sourir. -Elle a compris, Harry concentre toi. Puis, Harry compris. Il compris pourquoi Voldemort voulait le tuer, il compris aussi pourquoi il faisait l'objet de tant de protection. Si voldemort avait tuer son père, pour quoi il avait ésiter a tuer sa mère, Harry comprenait parfaitement, il était l'héritier de Godric Griffondor. Voyant l'expression du visage de Harry, Marika sourit et découvrit ses dents blanches. -tu sais maintenant, tu l'a appris, tu est son héritier, tu est la seule chance que nous ayons de le détruire Harry, ton destin est de nous sauvez, tu voulais savoir la vériter, tu la connais, mais il faut aussi que tu l'assume, c'est beaucoup de responsabilité, mais tu n'a pas le choix, c'est ton destin. Je ne lis pas dans l'avenir, mais je sais que tu réussiras, tu est comme ton père. Harry se senti rougir, il commencait a avoir chaud avec cette cape et cette nouvelle l'acablait. Ron et Hermione semblait atterrer d'apprendre qu'il était l'héritier de Griffondor, mais Marika semblait fiere et contente. Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix d'assume son destin, mais il semblait invressemblable qu'il les sauve tous, il ne savait pas se battre en duel, Voldemort était puissant et lui n'était pas asser fort pour combattre Voldemort. Marika regarda Harry et, comme si elle lisait dans ses penser, ajouta:  
  
-Ne fait pas cette tête Harry, tu a tes amis, il t'aideRont, il sont plus important que tu crois, et je vais t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir, je vais t'apprendre ce que tu a besoin de savoir, souris, tu n'a pas a t'en faire, Dumbledore est avec toi et te protèges, et de plus tu a Sirius qui t'aide.  
  
Harry sursauta, elle avait pRononcer le nom de Sirius.  
  
-Je sais qu'il est innocent. Moi aussi j'ai cru qu'il était coupable, mais quand j'ai apperçu Peter, je suis aller voir Dumbledore et il m'as tout raconter, vous pouvez me faire confiance, de plus, il y a les proffesseur a Poudlard qui te protège. Maintenant, vous pouvez faire le tour du train dire bonjour a vos amis, et j'aimerais bien venir avec vous, puisque c'est la première fois que je vien a Poudlard, je ne connais personne. Elle leur souris, son sourir avait quelque chose de réconfortant et Harry ne pouvait s'empecher de lui faire confiance. Ils allèrent donc dans le couloir et se rendir dans un compartiment ou il rencontrèrent Seamus, Dean et Néville. Harry fit les présentation et lorsqu'il présanta Néville a Marika, celle-ci s'arrâta.  
  
-Tu es le fils des Londubat? -Heu! Oui. Répondit Néville en rougissant.  
  
Marika se ressaisit, puis elle lui sourit  
  
-On ma dit que tu était très doué en botanique, j'espère que tu pourra m'aider. Néville rougis de plus belle, il sourit légerement puis, il allèrent d'un compartiment a l'autre. Puis, la vieille dame qui vendait des chose a manger arriva alors qu'ils était dans le couloir. En voulant passer a cote d'eux, elle accrocha Harry qui tomba dans le compartiment dont la porte venait de s'ouvir pour laisser passer une jeune fille. Harry tomba a la renverse en bousculant la fille dans la porte au passage. Se relevant tant bien que mal sous les éclat de rire de Ron, Harry s'excusa et la jeune fille lui répondu.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va Harry? C'était Cho, Harry se senti idiot. Ron riait encore, plier en deux, Herminone vint rejoindre Harry tandis que les amies de Cho ricannait silencieusement. Puis, Marika arriva avec une chocogrenouille dans la main. Elle en tendi une a Harry, une a Ron et une a Hermione. Se rendant conte qu'on la regardait, elle se tourna vers Cho qui lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourir et se présenta.  
  
-Bonjour, je m'appelle Marika. -Bonjour, moi c'est Cho Chang. Tu est dans quelle maison, je ne t'ai jamais vu a l'école. -je ne suis pas encore dans une maison, je suis une nouvelle, j'entre cette année en cinquième année.  
  
Cho paru surpris mais elle souris. -Nous devons y aller, dit Marika, à la prochaine. -Au revoir, bye Harry.  
  
Harry ne dit rien. Il fit un braf signe de tête en guise d'au revoir et sorti du compartiment mais il fut intercepter par la seule personne qui aurait pu rendre cette scène encore plus ridicule. Malfoy se tenait devant lui avec un sourir maléfique.  
  
-Alors Potter, tu est tombé, sa fait mal? Crable et Goyle se tordirent de rire. -Désoler Malefoy nous n'avous pas de temps a perdre avec un minable comme toi. Marika le regardais avec un regard noir et semblait le menacer. Il fit un pas en arrière. -venez, dit-il a Crable et Goyle, on s'en va.  
  
Ensuite, il retournèrent dans leur compartiment où il parlèrent et rièrent. Harry avait completement oublier ses préocupations. 


	7. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7  
  
Retour à Poudlard  
  
  
  
Le train arrêta brusquement. Il étaient arrivés a Poudlard.  
  
-LES PREMIÈRES ANNÉE, PAR ICI Harry se retourna -Hé comment ça va Harry -Très bien, au revoir. La foule était trop dense pour pouvoir le rejoindre alors ils suivèrent la foule tandis que les première année suivait Hagrid pout la traversée du lac. Marika avait disparu et il ne la voyait pas. Il montèrent dans les diligences et se rendirent au château. Harry était heureux, il se sentait enfin chez lui. Dans le hall, il regarda autour de lui, plusieurs torche était allumées, il respira un coup puis s'avanca en suivant la foule jusque dans la grande salle ou plusieurs étaient déjà assis. La grande salle était décorer au couleur des quatres maisons, Pouffsoufle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Griffondor. Quand tous eurent pris leur place, les premières année entrèrent et le silence tomba. Le professeur Mcgonagall déposa sur le tabouret le choixpeau magique. Une déchirure s'ouvrit et le chapeau commença sa contine.  
  
Il y a longtemps, voilà plus de mille ans, Vivait quatre sorcier, mais il se sont retirer Alors pour être assurer, que vous seriez bien placer Griffondor me retira de sa tête et me fit don d'un cerveau, Et c'est a moi de dessider dans quelle maison vous irez. Si vous aller a Griffondor, C'est que vous etes courageux et fière Là sont les plus fort et les plus hardis. Si a poufsoufle vous allez, Vous rejoinder ceux qui aiment travailler Les plus loyal et fidèle y sont. Si vous choisissez serdaigle, Vous aurez envie de tout connaître Les érudit y sont inscrit Enfin, si vous allez a serpentard, C'est que vous êtes bavard Là sont les malin qui parvienne toujours a leur fin. Laisse moi penser pour toi, Laisse moi dessider ton toit, Car ici, c'est moi qui choisis L'endoit où seRont vos amis.  
  
Quand il eu fini, la grande salle explosa d'applaudissement.  
  
-Très bien. Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous assirez sur le tabouret et vous metterez les chapeaux sur votre tête. Il dira le nom de votre maison et irez vous assirent a la table corespondante.  
  
-Acrou, Marc un jeune garçon s'avanca et mit le chapeau. -Poufsoufle La table des poufsoufle applaudit et Marc alla s'y assoire.  
  
-Armande, Lara -Serdaigle  
  
-burmeau, steve -Serpentard  
  
-burmeau, sophie -Griffondor  
  
Ainsi, tous les élèves furent distribuer a leur maison. Lorsque la cérémonie de repartition, Dumbledore se leva.  
  
-maintenant que vous avez été repartis, j'ai quelque petite chose a vous dire. Mes messages étant long, je vous direz l'important maintenant et le reste plus tard. Tout dabord, nous acceuillons a l'école une nouvelle élève. C'est alors que Marika entra dans la grande salle. Marika entre directement en cinquième année et sera a griffondor. Elle a déjà mis le choixpeau sur sa tête avant votre arrivé. Griffondor aplaudis mais Marika resta devant la table des professeur. Bien que cette nouvelle fasse l'encontre des règlement de l'école, Marika est notre nouvelle préfaite en chef. De plus, certain événement me force a prendre des résolutions plus stricte et plus séveres. Le préfet en chef ainsi que son homologue féminin ont l'autorisation de donner des retenu au éleves de toutes les maisons pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement a l'école. Quant au préfets et préfètes, il devRont avoir l'autorisation de leur suppérieur. C'est ce que j'avais a dire pour l'instant. Ce qui me reste a dire attendra quand je crois que vous êtes impatient de commencer le bufet. Vous pouvez aller vous asseaoir Mille Marika. Maintenant, manger. Les plats se remplirent de nourriture. Marika vint s'asseoir a côté de Harry Et se mit à manger. Il restèrent silencieux pendant qu'il mangeait mais ils étaient bien les seuls car il reignait un vacarne dans la grande salle. Marika parlait avec Fred et George et elle semblait intrigué par ce qu'ils lui racontait mais Harry ne pu rien entendre car a ce moment la, quelqu'un mit la main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie. Hermione eu un sursaut qui attira l'attention des gens autour d'elle. Harry regarda le ministre qui lui sourit timidement puis, il se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose que seul Harry pu entendre.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, tu vas bien?  
  
Harry aquiessa d'un bref coup de tête. Le ministre tourna les talon et se dirigea vers la sortie. Harry se remit a manger tout en écoutant d'une oreille distrète en évitant le regard de Marika qui le regardait avec insistance en continuant de discuter avec les jumeaux. Le repas se termina une heures plus tard. Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit.  
  
-Maintenant que vous avez mangé, j'ai quelques annonces importante a vous faire. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer ce soir, il n'y a pas de professeur de déffence contre les force du mal, celui-ci doit arriver la semaine prochaine. En attendant, ce sera mademoiselle Marika qui s'occupera de donner ce cours. Marika sourit, Harry était surpris, Marika allait être son professeur de défence contre les force du mal. On entendit un rire éclater, tous les serpentard s'étaient mit a rire. Dumbledore leva la main pour les faire taire mais ils continuèrent a rire. Marika se mit a ricaner puis, elle leva sa baguette et dit : silencentrum. Les Serpentard cessèrent de rire, comme si les machoires s'étaient collées. Toute la salle pouffa de rire tandis que le professeur Dumbledore prenait la parole.  
  
-Comme j'allais vous le dire, malgré son jeune àge, Marika pourra vous enseigner cette matière pendant quelque temps. De plus, comme vous le savez, Voldemort est revenu mais ce n'est pas une raison pour annulé les activités qui ont été prévus cette année. Le tournois des trois sorciers n'aura pas lieu cette année comme vous vous en doutiez mais cependant, nous allons accueillir des élèves des écoles étrangèrent dont ceux de Dumstrang et de Beaubâtons. Pendant l'année, des match de quidditch auRont lieu, mais contre les autres école. Les match entre les maisons auRont lieu aussi mais pour les match interécole, les équipes seRont composé de 14 joueurs de maison différente pour que tous puisse y participé et pour fournir des remplacants pour chaque joueur et c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que les quatres équipe reste quand tous les autres seRont sortis. La grande salle trembla sous les cris de joie des quatre maisons. Harry ne tenait plus en place. Dumbledore repris,  
  
-De plus, j'aimerais que Mademoiselle Marika, Miss Granger, et messieu Ronald Weasley reste avec les équipes. Merci beaucoup, maintenant, vous pouvez aller rejouindre vos dortoir, bonne nuit. Dans un brouhaha, la grande salle se vida. Harry resta assis a sa place ainsi que Ron, Hermione, Marika, Fred et George.  
  
-Je me demande pourquoi il veut que nous restions, nous ne fesons pas parti de l'équipe de Griffondor. Dit Hermione.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron, ça doit être urgent, ou important, ou encore les deux.  
  
La gande salle était vide. Il ne restait plus que les quatres équipes ainsi que Marika, Ron et Hermione. Les professeurs avaient tous quittés la salle a l'exception du professeur Dumbledore, et des responsables des quatres maisons. Le professeur Dumbledore pris la parole.  
  
-Raprochez-vous, je veut être sur que vous me comprenez bien car je ne me repeterez pas, vous aussi Miss granger et Mr Weasley. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, nous allons acueillir d'autre école et nous allons aussi aller en visité d'autre pour nos match alors je m'attend de vous un comportement exemplaire car quiconque désobéhira au règlement sera renvoyer de l'équipe pour le reste de l'année. De plus, comme il vous faut un capitaine, j'ai décider moi même de celui ou celle qui sera le capitaine de l'équipe de l'école. Les entécedent de Miss granger et de Mr Weasley porte a croire qu'il assumeRont cette tâche avec brio et c'est pourquoi je les ai gardé avec moi. Il devRont faire le choix de l'équipe tout en étant certain d'être parcial et de choisir ceux qui le mérite. Les équipe de l'école n'étant pas complète, la célection des joueur se fera ce week-end et la sélection des joueurs de l'équipe de l'école aussi. Quant a mademoiselle Marika, il en a été convenu qu'elle assisterait au entraînement pour assurer la protection des joueur et pour s'assurer du bon déroulement de l'équipe. Elle peut en tout temps discalifié quelqu'un de l'équipe mais elle ne peut les exclure car il en reviendra au responsable de la maison ou de moi même de juger si cette personne est passible de puniton. Maintenant, je vous laisse aller dormir, il est tard. Bonne nuit.  
  
Il se tu. Harry sentait son coeur battre très fort, ils allaient jouer au quidditch contre une autre école. Puis, comme une bonbe a retardement, ils éclatèrent de rire et ils se mirent a parler de ses matchs. Ils restèrent dans la grande salle pour parler avec les autres équipes. Seul les serpentards trouvèrent sujet de moquerie à dire a Hermione et a Ron.  
  
-Une sang-de-bourbe qui devient capitaine de l'équipe de l'école, disait Malefoy, et avec cette carotte qui n'a meme pas les moyen de s'acheter un balais de deuxième classe, décidement, l'école est tombé bien bas.  
  
Harry fulminait de rage et il n'était pas le seul, tous ceux qui se trouvait dans la grande salle regardèrent Malefoy.  
  
-Malefoy, ferme la, épondit Hermione. Pas la peine d'user ta salive avec tes insulte dépassé, tu est simplement jaloux alors tait toi. -toi la sang de bourbe, ferme la et retourne donc avec tes moldu, tu n'a rien à faire à cette école alors dégage. Malefoy était fâché. Il s'aprocha d'Hermione et leva le bras comme pour la frappé. Au moment ou il allait abaiser le bras, Marika l'attrappa.  
  
-Ça ne t'a pas suffis la dernière fois, tu veux que je recommence, bravo Drago, tu a réussis à te prendre une retenu, et j'ai une petite idée de ce que ce que tu va pouvoir faire. Aller tout le monde, monter dans vos salle commune, un préfet vous y attendera pour vous donner le mots de passe.  
  
Sur ce, elle lacha Malefoy et sorti d'un pas sur et ferme. Malefoy culminait de rage. Harry se dit que Malefoy était devenu très arogant, plus que d'habitude mais cette pensé ne fit pas de l'ombre bien longtemps car Hermione et Ron vinrent lui parler, mais Harry ne pu placer aucun mots car ceux-ci était bien trop euphorique à l'idée d'être les capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de l'école. Quand il arrivèrent devant le tableau, Marika donna le mots de passe: vitarisum et le portrait pivota pour les laisser entrer. En entrant dans la grande salle, il n'y avait personne. Il montèrent se coucher. Seamus, Dean et Néville était endormi dans leur lit. Harry mit son pygama et se coucha dans le grand lit a baldaquin et s'endormi aussitôt. 


	8. chapitre 8

Chapitre 8  
  
Reprise des cours  
  
  
  
Quand Harry se reveilla, il s'habilla et dessendis a la grande salle. Il alla s'asseoir entre Fred et Ron. Au moment ou il s'assit, le courrier arriva. Harry aimait voir tous ces hiboux entrer pour aller déposer le courrier devant les destinataire. Trois hiboux se dirigèrent vers lui. Il reconnu Hedwige mais les deux autre lui étaient inconnu. Hedwige vint se poser sur son épaule tandis que deux lettre tombait devant lui. Il lu dabors la lettre d'Hedwige.  
  
Bonjour Harry Comme je ne t'ai pas envoyer de cadeaux d'anniversaire, j'aimerais que tu vienne chez moi. Comme je sais que les sélection ont lieu samedi ce week- end, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dimanche? J'attend ta réponse. Hagrid Harry sorti une plume de sa poche et écivit: À dimanche alors et attacha la lettre a la patte d'Hedwige pour qu'elle retourne la lettre a Hagrid.  
  
-distribution des horraire de cours dit Hermione en donnant son horraire a Harry et à Ron. -HO NON! On commence en divination, dit Ron, tu parle d'une année qui commence bien. Ils finirent de manger et Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la tour nord tandis que Hermione se rendait a son cours d'aritmanthie. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent au sommets de la tour, une trentaine d'éleves attendait. Lorsque l'échelle fut pousser et que tous furent assis, ils attendirent le professeur Trelawney.  
  
-Bonjour mes enfants. Tous les éleves sursautèrent, seul Lavande et Parvati frisonnait de plaisir. Cette année est une année spéciale, non seulement vous aurez vos BUSE, mais aussi, nous allons étudier les rêve. C'est pourquoi cette année le travail se fera principalement dans vos dortoir et non dans ma classe.  
  
Harry poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Elle le laisserai ên paix avec toutes ses prédictions de mort. Mais le professeur n'avait pas fini.  
  
-Cependant, pour la première semaine, nous étudiRons l'hypnose. Regrouper vous en équipe de deux, vous prendrez une des petites chaînes dans la boîte et ensuite, vous suivrez les directives à suivre dans voutre manuel a la page 5 et 6. Maintenant, commencer. Elle se tut. Ron tira Harry par la manche brusquement, il était aller cherche une chaîne et s'était assis sur un pouf. Harry soupira, ils ouvrirent leur manuel, et s'intalèrent. -Harry, tes paupières sont lourde, tu est fatigué, dit Ron d'une voix mystérieuse, Harry ne pu s'empêcher du rire. Ron prenait des allure de grand devin et même les gens qui les entouraient pouffèrent de rire. Seul lavande et parvati restèrent impassible en jetant des regards noir vers Ron. Le professeur les avait remarqué et vint derière Ron. Harry cessa de rire et lui fit un signe de tête à peine perseptible. Ron se retourna, le professeur le regardait derière ses lunettes qui lui donnait étrangement l'air d'un insect, même Ron qui était en situation critique ne pu s'empècher de pouffer de rire. Le professeur le regarda droit dans les yeux. Comme si elle lui avait demander, Ron se leva et s'assit à côté d'Harry. Le professeur s'assis face a Harry qui soupira bruillamant. Tous les éleves se tournèrent vers eux. Le professeur allait encore voir des présages de mort. Elle prix la chaîne que Ron avait déposé sur la table basse et se mit a la bouger devant ses yeux. - Laisser vos yeux se fermer, et laisser votre troisième oeil s'ouvrir. Elle répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois sans résultat. Harry était somnolent, mais cela était du à l'ennui mortel de ses cours de divination. Ayant renoncé a ce garçons qu'elle trouvait insolent, elle retourna a son bureau. La fin du cours s'anonça. Harry descendit l'échelle avec un soupir de soulagement. Parvati le regardait avec un mélange de frustration et de mélancolie. Harry n'y fit guerre attention. Il redescendit la tour avec Ron qui était silencieux. Puis, ils se rendirent devant la classe de défence contre les force du mal. Hermione les attendait. Sur le tableu noir était inscrit un mot, écrit avec une main délicate et légère. -Rendez-vous sur le terrain de Quidditch, je vous y attend. Laissez-vos chose ici, n'apporter qu'une plume et un parchemin.  
  
Ils prirent leurs chose et sortirent dehors.  
  
-Je me demande ce qu'elle va faire pour son premier cours. Demanda Hermione. -Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit en mesure de nous apprendre quelque chose, on verra bien.  
  
Harry ne dit rien. -Tu est bien silencieux Harry, ce n'est pas dans tes habitude. Harry avait mal a la tête. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Sa cicatrice avait recommencer è lui faire mal. Il plaqua sa main sur son fRont. Hermione et Ron s'arrêtèrent. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui causait ce malaise. -Ça va vous? Marika était arrivé après eux avec une grosse boîte dans les main. Elle la déposa a côté de Ron et s'approcha de Harry. Harry avait les main plaqué sur son fRont, agenouillé dans l'herbe. Plusieur personne s'étaient assemblé autour d'eux. La douleur était si intense que Harry en avait les larmes au yeux. Marika s'approcha de lui et lui releva la tête. Elle écarta ses main et regarda attentivement la cicatrice. Elle regarda attentivement celle-ci. Elle fit glisser sont doigt sur le petit éclair et la douleur disparut soudainement. Harry respirait difficilement, Ron et Hermione étaient a côté de lui. 


	9. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9  
  
Dragon et petit flacon  
  
Harry se releva avec l'aide de Ron. Il ne comprenait pas comment la douleur avait pu disparaître aussi vite car il n'avait pas senti le doigt de Marika sur son fRont.  
  
-Allez, venez, mettez-vous a côté des cages s'il vous plait, et pas de bavardage. Elle parlait d'un ton autoritaire mais calme. Harry avait completement oubler ce qui venait de se procuire, mais Ron et Hermione le regardait avec inquiétude.  
  
Arriver devant les cages, un rugissement féroce s'élava de la plus petite cage.  
  
-N'ayez pas peur. Dit Marika en arrivant derrière eux. Ce sont des dragons. Comme si cette parole pouvait les réconforter.  
  
-Vous pouvez vous approchez, continua-t-elle en tirant sur les dras blanc qui recouvraient les cages.  
  
Harry regarda attentivement la plus proche. Les barreau était en fer noir trè solide et résistant. A l'intérieur, on voyait un petit tas noir qui ressemblait à de la terre, mais avec des yeux. Dans la deuxième cage, il n'y avait rien dutout. On ne voyait ni dragon, di tas de terre. La cage était faites en hauteur, et au sommet de la cage, on pouvait voir une petite forme qui bougeait très rapidement. Dans la troisième cage, il y avait, très bien en vue, un dragon endormi à côté d'un énorme feu. La quatrième et dernière cage était un énorme aquariun en ver au toit bas, mais au large côté. Marika roula les dras et se raprocha du public émerveiller.  
  
-Comme vous pouvez le voir, il s'agit de dragon. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire de quel genre de dragon et la race de ceux-ci.  
  
Hermione mit quelques secondes a lever la main. Ron leva la main aussitôt, au grand étonnement de Harry, et mème Névile leva timidement le doigt vers le ciel.  
  
-Oui Névile? -Et bien, bredouilla Névile, je sais qu'il s'agit de dragon d'eau, de feu de terre et d'air, dit-il timidement. -Bien, très bien, répondit Marika. 10 point pour Griffondor. -Hermione, peux-tu compléter ce qu'a dit Névile? -Pas vraiment, c'est ce que je voulait dire. Harry regarda Hermione. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne répondait pas à la question d'un professeur. -Mr Weasley, pouvez-vous compléter? Ron pris une grande respiration et commença.  
  
-Le dragon dans cette cage est un dragon de terre et c'est un fitula cornu. Dans la deuxième cage, c'est un dragon d'air et c'est un ricumi jaune. Dans la troisième cage, c'est un gragon de feu et c'est un stipus mitas, plus connu sous le nom de démon de feu. Et dans l'aquarium, c'est un dragon d'eau et son nom est filius.  
  
Ron avait dit tout cela sans respirer et il était rouge.  
  
-Excellent, très bien Ron, 40 point pour Griffondor, vraiment très bien. Vraiment très bien. Ron rougis légèrement. -Les dragons de terre sont très discret et timide mais quand il est nésséssaire, ils peuvent être très dangeureux. Ils sont les plus rare et les plus difficile à voir car ils se cammouflent incroyablement bien avec leur enviRonnement.  
  
Pendant que Marika parlait, ils prenait des notes. Tous sauf Harry à qui sa cicatrice lui faisait très mal. Marika s'en était apperçu mais elle ne s'en occupa pas car elle ne voulait pas inquiéter les autres.  
  
-Les dragons d'air sont souple et gracieux. Ils sont calmes et dous, mais très jaloux et posséssif. Quant au dragon d'eau, il est de loin le plus sage. Il se laisse parfois toucher et même monter. Par contre, lorsque, par mal chance, vous l'offencer, alors j'èspere que vous courez vite car non seulement il est très suceptible mais il est aussi très rapide. Et enfin, les dragons de feu ont les plus féroce et les plus fort. Il sont difficile a dresser. Maintenant, approcher vous du dragon d'eau.  
  
Marika pris une petite échelle poser à côté de l'aquarium et monta sur le bord. Elle ouvrit une grande porte et plongea. Plusieurs fille poussèrent des cris en voyant une forme bleu foncé sur elle mais Marika se mit a rire. Le dragon s'immobilisa devant elle. Elle dit quelque chose puis sortie. Elle remua ses cheveux mouillé qui devait être très lourd.  
  
-Quelqu'un veut-il venir? S'il n'y a pas de volontaire, je le choisirai moi même. Personne ne leva la main, trop intimider pour entrer. -Très bien, dans ce cas, Dean, approche et monte. Dean se mit à trembler mais il s'approcha et monta l'échelle. -Je ne veux pas descendre la dedans. Dit Dean d'une voix mal assuré. -N'ai pas peur, lui répondit Marika, elle est encore jeune, elle est très douce. Continua t'elle en redessendant. -Mais je ne sais pas si...  
  
il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Marika avait agriper le bas de sa robe et l'avait tiré dans l'aquarium. L'eau était haute et Dean ne touchait pas le fond. Le dragon fonça sur lui et Dean étouffa un cri. Le dragon ce mit a lui tourné autour. Dean, pris au jeu, regarda le dragon. -Il veut simplement jouer, nage et il te ratrappera et tu verra ensuite. Dit Marika en riant.  
  
Dean se mit alors à nager le plus vite possible. Le dragon le ratrapa très rapidement et vint se glisser sous lui pour remonter et sortir de sa cage avec Dean sur le dos.  
  
Pendant que Dean s'amusait sur le dos du gragon, Marika sortie de l'aquarium et s'éloigna discretement.  
  
Marika s'approcha d'Harry, la bouche deformer par l'inquiétude. Elle immobilisa Harry quelques seconde et relava la tête.  
  
-Ron, Hermione, ammener Harry dans son dortoir, et donner lui une goute de ceci, mais juste une goûte, pas plus, et aller chercher Dumbledore. Ron et Hermione hochèrent de la tête avant de prendre la petite fiole noire, que Marika leur tendait.  
  
Ron fit passer les bras de Harry sur ses épaules et le fit grimper sur son dos. Ron étant plus grand et plus fort que Harry, et Harry étant plus petit et plus maigre, il n'eut aucun mal a se rendre au chateau, de plus que Harry avait cesser de bouger. Alors qu'ils montaient les marches, Harry se remit à gémir de plus en plus fort. Ron étant dans l'incapaciter de continuer, tomba sur le sol. Les cris avait alerter plusieurs classe, et le professeur Flitwick sorti le la porte devant laquelle Ron s'était éffondrer. Harry avait rouler sur le côté et gémissait de plus en plus bruillemant.  
  
-Quest-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut.... dit-il -Professeur, gémit Hermione, nous devons conduir Harry à son dortoir, mais nous n'y arrivons pas.  
  
-Quest-ce que c'est encore, Potter, que faites-vous encore? 


	10. chapiter 10

Chapitre 10  
  
Le phénix  
  
Harry avait mal mais non seulement il souffrait, mais il voyait les images de ce qui se passait. C'était horrible. Tant de moldu était torturés, de jeunes sorciers enprisoner, Harry était horrifié. Puis, il sentit quelqu'un le frapper. Il reprit conscience quelques instant pour voir le professeur Rogue ^penché sur lui puis perdit totalement inconscient, sombrant dans le noir.  
  
Lorsqu'il se reveilla, Harry était dans son lit.il regarda autour de lui et vit Rogue dans l'embrassure de la porte qui le regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Voyant qu'il était réveillé, il tourna les talon et s'en fut dans l'étroit escalier.  
  
-Harry! Cria Hermione, ça va?. Elle tenait une petite fiole noir dans sa main.  
  
Il se redressa sur son gosier, regarda autour de lui et vit tout embrouillé. Il redressa ses lunette sur son nez et regarda de nouveau. Ron était assis au bout du lit et se massait les épaules. Hermione alla derière ce dernier pour lui masser les épaule tout en regardant prudement Harry assis sur son lit.  
  
-Que c'est-il passé, pourquoi suis-je dans mon lit? Demanda Harry, et quest- ce que le professeur Rogue fesait là?  
  
-Tu ne te souvien pas? Demanda Hermione en s'asseillant sur le lit de Ron, ta cicatrice à commencer a te faire mal au cour de Marika, elle nous à demander de te conduir ici et de te donner une goute de ce flacon. Elle lui tendit le flacon noir qu'il examina. Ron t'a transporter sur son dos, mais devant la classe de sortilège, tu est tombé et tu a commencer a t'agiter, on ne pouvait plus continuer. Le professeur Flitwick est sorti et nous lui avons expliquer la situation. Puis, le professeur Rogue est arrivé en colère. Flitwick lui à expliquer ce qui t'arrivait puis il a décoléré un peu. Il voulait te faire lévité jusqu'a ton lit mais tu bougait trop alors il t'a pris et t'a porter jusqu'ici. Tu est tombé dans les pomme devant le tableau de la porte d'entré, nous l'avons fait entrer et il t'a monter dans ton lit. Et maintenant, il est aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore. Hermione se tut. Harry réfléchis à ce qu'elle venait de dire comme s'il n'avait pas tout compris. Il fut interomput dans ses pensés par Dumbledore et Marika qui entrait dans le dortoir. -Je vois que tu va mieux Harry, dit le professeur Dumbledore. -Très bien, dit Marika, Harry chaque fois que tu aura mal à ta cicatrice, prend une goute du flacon que tu tient dans tes mains, mais une seul goute, sinon, les effets pourait être néfaste. Dit-elle sérieusement en souriant légerement. Maintenant, je crois que tu peux assisté à ton prochain cours.  
  
Elle sorti rapidement de la chambre suivi par Dumbledore qui souriait. Harry se leva et descendit pour assisté a son cours de soin aux créatures magiques.  
  
Le reste de la journée se déroula sans anicroches. Harry était de très bonne humeur et écoutait attentivement les consignes des professeurs. Le soir venu, Harry se mit au lit très tôt et s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
Il fesait noir, il n'y avait pas de lumière et Harry ne voyait rien. Puis, il entendit un chant. Une chant mélodieux, mélancolique, chanter a une voix très grave. Il y eu un sintillement et Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel. Ce qu'il vit alors le laissa sans voix. Un énorme pnénix volait au dessus de sa tête. Il était de couleur argenté avec une très longue queue. Et au milieu de ses plume en argent, une plume rouge brillait fortement. Il chantait en tournant et Harry était subjugé par cette mélodie. Tout a coup, une autre voix se rajouta, une voix plus aigu, une voix de femme, d'une jeune femme, mais tout ce que Harry voyait, c'était une petite silouette lointaine et flou. Le duo était magnifique, c'était extra-ordinaire. Puis, le phénix vint se poser devant Harry et cessa de chanter. Harry senti son coeur faire un bon lorsque son regard croisa celui du phénix. C'est alors qu'il senti une voix s'élever des ténebre, une voix rassurante, le voix de quelqu'un dont on veut être l'ami, et il se rendis conte que le phénix lui parlait. Ses mots n'avait aucune signification mais ils semblaient clairs pour Harry ainsi que pour la silouette qui marchait vers eux.  
  
-Tu me voit en rêve, disait-il, mais je suis bien réel. Si, un jour tu a véritablement besoin de moi, alors je serais à tes côté, si quelque chose te tracasse, je viendrai te voir en rêve, mais pour l'instant, elle est là pour t'aider et t'apprendre, fait lui confiance. Elle est forte mais elle cache un terrible secret. Tu le découvrira peu être un jour, mais pour l'instant, contente toi de la soutenir car son secret est lourd et elle a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour l'aider, propose lui d'être ton amie, la vie sera plus facile pour toi, maintenant, regarde.  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui et vit la silouette d'une jeune fille. Elle avait des courbe généreuse et de magnifique yeux bleu. Elle était nue, mais ses long cheveux la cachait presque entièrement. Harry reconnu soudain la jeune fille. C'était Marika et elle pleurait. Harry était touché par se spectacle. Marika était d'une bauté incroyable mais au lieu de ressentir de l'amour ou du désir, il éprouvait pour elle une infinie tendresse d'un frère a sa soeur.  
  
-Harry, dit-elle, aide moi, s'il te plait. Puis elle s'écroula et disparu. -c'est ce qu'elle deviendra si persone ne l'aide Harry, elle disparaîtra. Lui confia le phénix. À présent, il est l'heure de te réveiller.  
  
À ces mots, Harry se retrouva dans son lit. 


	11. chapitre 11

Chapitre 11  
  
Moi? Capitaine!  
  
Une semaine après avoir fait ce rêve, Harry l'avait presque oublier. Un matin, Harry fut réveiller par une oreiller. -Bonjour Ron. Ronchona Harry.  
  
Harry mit ses lunettes et s'habilla puis descendit dans la grande salle acompagner de Ron, Dean, Néville et seamus. En bas, ils trouvèrent Hermione qui lisait la gazette du sorcier.  
  
-Il était temps, le courier est déjà arrivé. Leur dit Hermione, j'ai fait la colecte pour vous bande de paresseux. Continua-t-elle avec un ton d'exaspération dans la voix.  
  
-Merci Hermione! Dirent les jeunes hommes en même temps, ce qui la fit bien rire.  
  
Ils prirent chacun leur lettre. Harry avait reçu une courte lettre de Hagrid.  
  
Bonjour Harry Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de bavarder beaucoup alors que dirais tu de venir me rendre visite ce week-end avec Ron et Hermione, et aussi, Marika, je suis très intrigué par cette jeune fille, si ça ne te dérange pas, répond moi vite. Hagrid  
  
-C'est vrai qu'elle est intrigante cette Marika, murmura Ron, je me demande si...  
  
il n'eut pas le temps de teminer sa phrase car Marrika se dirigeait vers la table, l'air maussade, un regard triste. En les voyant, elle sourit légerement. Hermione lui fit signe de venir se joindre a eux et Harry fit une place entre lui et Ron.  
  
-Bonjour! Dit Marika. -Salut vous autre! Fred et George venait d'entrer dans la grande salle et se tenait debout derière Hermione. La place est libre? Demanda George. -Oui, asseiller vous. Leur répondit Hermione. Les jumeaux prirent place de chaque côté d'Hermione. Alors capitaine, si on ne veut pas perdre la face devant les pouffsoufle, il faudrait qu'on s'entraîne, nous avons un gardien, ou plutôt une gardienne et un poursuiveur a formé.  
  
-Hein, demanda Harry, de qui parler vous? -Mais de toi idiot, quoi tu ne le savait pas? Répondit Fred, tu à été nommé comme le nouveau capitaine de Griffondor, ne me dit pas que tu ne le savais pas, continua George.  
  
-Harry n'était pas la lors des célections, dit Marika songeuse, d'ailleur, ou étais-tu?  
  
-Je l'ingnore, j'avais completement oblier, mais, comment ce fait-il que personne ne me l'ai dit? Enfin ce n'est pas grave, alors qui sont nos nouveau joueur? Continua Harry d'un ton entousiaste.  
  
-He bien, Marrika est notre nouvelle gardienne de but, tu aurait dut la voir aller, elle est extraordinaire dit Fred, -Je dirais même plus, il est difficile a croire qu'elle est meilleur que Dubois, si le souafle entre dans ses buts, alors c'est parce qu'elle n'est plus sur son balais. Anonça George  
  
Marika rougit légèrement mais sourit fièrement.  
  
-Comme poursuiveur, c'est Sylvain vifournier. Il est très bon, mais un peu rebel, tu risque d'avoir du fil a retorde avec lui, mais ça vaut la peine.  
  
-Parfait, alors je vais réserver le terrain pour lundi soir, a 6:00 pile, je vous veux tous sur le terrain, est-ce que ça convient?  
  
-Bien mon capitaine. crièrent en coeur les jumeux.  
  
A cette annonces, plusieurs personne de Griffondor ainsi que la table des poufsoufle qui était voisine de la leur les regardèrent avec intéret.  
  
Puis, comme une bonbe, Harry fut soudoyer de question.  
  
On entendit aussi d'autre élèsves des autres maison marmoner des réplique comme: Ça ne suffit pas qu'il soit doué, il faut qu'il soit capitaine ou encore, quoi, ils ne le savait pas encore?  
  
La fin du déjeuner approcha et Harry eu enfin la tranquilité. Il vit Marika se lever de table et il la retint.  
  
-Attend Marika, Heu, Hagrid nous à invité ce Week-end chez lui et il aimerais que tu vienne avec moi, Ron et Hermione, il dit que tu l'intrigue et il voudrait faire connaissance, je crois. Lui dit Harry.  
  
-Avec plaisir! Répondit-elle aussitôt en souriant.  
  
Puis elle tourna les talons et sorti de la grande salle.  
  
-allons, nous avons cours. Dit Hermione derière Harry. 


	12. chapitre 12

Capitre 12  
  
Sa famille  
  
Le reste de la semaine se passa plustôt bien. Le proffesseur Rogue se montrait toujours aussi cruel, le professeur Trelawney prédisait la mort de Harry et le cours de métamorphose était très difficile.  
  
Le vendredi, lors du repas, Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.  
  
-Il y a maintenant deux semaine que L'école a commencer , les devoirs et les heure de torture en cours on recommencer le premier septembre et je dois dire que ça à été un très bon début d'année mais, Le professeur de défence contre les forces du mal arrivera dimanche. Donc, mlle Marika se voit défaite de sa fonction de remplacente. J'èspere que vous avez aimer ses cours et maintenant, applaudissons la pour la remercier d'avoir consacrer son début d'année pour vous enseigner. La salle trembla sous les applaudissements, seuls les Serpentard était silencieux.  
  
-Ainsi, continua Dumbledore en faisant taire la salle, Mlle Marika entrera en classe la semaine prochaine. Vu son retard sur vous, je vous demande de l'aider. Sur ce, bonne nuit a tous.  
  
La grande salle ce vida rapidement mais tout le monde pris le temps de remercier Marika, et même plusieurs Serpentard vinrent la remercier.  
  
Harry monta se coucher. Demain matin, il irais chez Hagrid avec Marika, peu être pourait-il la connaître un peu mieux. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendent conte, il s'endormit dans un someil sans rêve.  
  
Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par le soleil qui plongeait sur sont visage. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la salle commune ou il trouva Marika en grande discussion avec les jumeaux. Il alla les rejoindre en se demandant ce qu'ils se disaient.  
  
-Alors, dit Harry en s'approchant, de quoi parler vous, dit-il en sasseillant sur un fauteil.  
  
-On parlait du magasin qu'on aimerait ouvrir, mais aussi des problème qui s'y oppose, a commencer par notre mère puis le problème de l'emplassement, nous avons déjà fait une demande au ministère mais il ont refusé. Dit Fred d'un ton morose.  
  
-He Harry! Harry se retourna et vit Ron qui descendait les escaliers du dortoir. -Harry, n'oubli pas que nous allons chez Hagrid ce matin. Tu viens déjeuner, et vous, dit-il en s'adressant au jumeaux et à Marika, vous venez dejeuner avec nous? -Daccord! Répondirent les jumeaux, je ne serai pas contre un deuxième déjeuner. Marika pouffa de rire, Harry éclatat de rire et Ron se contenta de sourcier légerement. -Gourment va! Répliqua-t-il en riant à son tour. Ils descendirent donc à la grande salle où il retrouvèrent Hermione en train de lire son courrier. Ron se glissa derière elle subtilement. -QUOI! Encore ce fichu Victor Krum! Cria-t-il furieusement. -Ron! Clac! Hermione venait de giffler Ron qui vassilla sur le coup. -J'en ai assez de tes crise, cria-t-elle furieuse. J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, pourquoi tu en veux autant a Victor, il ne t'a rien fait, j'ai l'impression que tu es jaloux... -Oui, et puis, je peux être jaloux de lui si j'en ai envie, he oui, je le cris haut et fort, je suis jaloux de Victor Krum parce que tu l'aime, voilà tu est contente maintenant, tu le sais pourquoi. Ron était rouge de colère. Toute la salle était silencieuse. Après quelques seconde, Ron décoléra. Harry le regardais bouche bé, Hermione le dévisagait et les jumeaux pouffait de rire. Puis, Ron semblait enfin se rendre conte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il devin alors plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il sortie en courant sous les rires moqueur des autres élèves.  
  
Harry était estomaqué par les révélations de son ami. Il déjeuna avec Hermione qui restat silencieuse et avec les jumeaux qui pouffait sans cesse. Marika, quant a elle, se contenta de grignotter un peu.  
  
-Je crois qu'on devraient y aller, murmura Hermione, Hagrid doit nous attendre, vous venez? Harry et Marika se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte lorsqu'il furent intercepté par, ho non, par Malefoy.  
  
-Alors sang... -Malefoy, tait-toi, tu nous bloque le chemin. Répliqua Marika d'un ton sévère en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Drago fit un pas de côté, légerement impressionné et il se rendirent à la cabane de Hagrid.  
  
Toc!Toc!Toc!  
  
Les aboiment de crocdur retentir de l'intérieur. Marika sursauta mais ne fit mine de rien. -Entrez, entrez, dit Hagrid en ouvrant la porte. Ron n'est pas là? Demanda- il?  
  
-Heu, c'est à dire que, il est sorti en courant de la grande salle, et on ne l'a pas revu depuis. Mais ça ne doit pas être grave. Enchaîna Hermione pour dissuader Hagrid de poser des question. Voyant cela, Hagrid n'insiste pas. Il reporte plutôt son attention sur Marika. Il la questionne sur ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle fait, d"où elle vien, et elle répond avec enthousiasme mais lorsque qu'il lui demande qui sont ses parent, Marika de repond pas émédiatement.  
  
-Je m'excuse, dit Hagrid, se rendant conte de son erreur. Je n,aurais pas du poser cette question. -Non, c'est beau, je peux repondre. J'ai été élevée par ma mère. C,est elle qui m'a tout apris, la magie, elle m'a enseigner la metamorphose, la divination, les soins aux créaturex magiquex, et surtout les sortilège. Elle m'a aussi ensuigner a me déffendre, a me battre, et surtout, a toujours regarder les gens dans les yeux, c'est une qualité essentiel pour la réussite dit-elle, je l'aime beaucoup, elle est ma famille. Quant à mon père, ce serait mentir de dire que je ne le connais pas, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu ni même parler mais je le hais déjà, il m'a abandonné, et je le déteste.  
  
Harry était désolé pour elle. Il y eu un silence puis, pour changer de sujet, Hagrid leur proposa d'aller faire une balade à l'extérieur.  
  
À la fin de la journée, Harry, Hermione et Marika se rendirent à la grande salle. Ron n'y était pas. Harry pris un serviette et y enballa quelque cuisse de poulet et monta à la salle commune. Arrivé dans sa tour, Harr se dit que Ron était dans le dortoir. Ron était allongé sur son lit.  
  
-Ne me dit pas que tu a passer la journee ici? Le taquina Harry. -Pourquoi pas, je n'ai aucune raison de redescendre en bas, je me suis assez ridiculiser ce matin, je n'ai pas envie de recommencer. -Oeu être, mais tu sera bien obliger de descendre un jour, on a cours lundi. -Ce n'est pas grave, tanpis pour les cours, je ne sortirai jamais d'ici. -Si demain tu ne sort pas, je te jette un sort pour t'obliger a te montrer, et je te jure, j'en connais des tas. -Très bien, demain matin, mais pas ce soir. N'empêche que je meur de fin. -J'ai apporté des cuisse, tient. Harry lui donna la serviette que Ron pris avec appétit. -Si ça ne te gène pas, on va partager, je n'ai pas encore manger.  
  
Harry s'assied sur le lit de Ron. Dant toute la soirée, il discutèrent de tout et de rien puis s'endormir tous les deux dans le même lit. 


	13. chapitre 13

Capitre 13  
  
Cours de duel  
  
lorsque Harry se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut la tête de Ron. Harry sursauta et tomba en bas du lit. Le choc réveilla Ron qui tomba lui aussi de son lit. Tous les deux se mirent à rire tout en évitant de réveiller les autres. -c'est le grand jour aujourd'hui, tu doit descendre en bas. -Mais j,en ai pas envie, pour qu,elle me giffle encore, elle n'est pas très grande pas très grande, mais elle à un sacré bras quand elle est en colère. -Ron, je t'aurai prévenu. Harry pointa sa baguette sur Ron qui fit un pas en arrière. -C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais y aller. -Bon, voilà qui est mieux, aller, on y va.  
  
Ron rougit subitement et ne bouge pas. Harry leva sa baguette et il deigna enfin se lever et il se dirigea d'un pas non-chalant vers la porte. Arrivé en bas, Hermione attendait Harry mais elle rougit en voyant que Ron était avec lui. Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses souliers. Marrika passa devant elle et lui fit relever le menton puis passa son chemin pour aller rejoindre les jumeaux. Hermione se dirigea vers eux en rougissant encore plus, mais les regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Salut! Murmura-t-elle timidement, vous avez bien dormis? -Oui, murmura Ron en rougissant de plus belle de sorte qu'on ne voyait plus ses taches de son. Il y eu alors un silence géné. -Et si on allait déjeuner, j'ai faim. Proposa Harry.  
  
Ils descendirent donc à la grande salle pour prendre le petit dejeuner. Personne ne fit de commentaire, même les Serpentard restaient silencieux. Harry se dit que c'était peu être la présence de Marika tout près d'eux. Bref, ce ne fut que lorsque le courier arriva que Ron leva la tête de son assiette. Harry vit Hedwidge foncé sur lui ainsi que un autre Hibou noir. Hedwidge vint se percher sur son épaule tandis que le hibou noir laissait tombé sa lettre pour ensuite se diriger vers Marika. Harry lu dabors la lettre qui semblait venir de Marika.  
  
Cher Harry  
  
rejoins moi dans la classe de métamorphose ce soir à 6:00 tapant, Ron et Hermione sont aussi les bienvenus. N'oubli pas et essais de ne pas être en retard s.v.p. à ce soir.  
  
Marika  
  
-Je me demande bien pourquoi elle veut nous voir, demanda Hermione. -On verra bien! Dit Ron en haussant des épaules.  
  
Un hululement sonore rappella à Harry la présence d'Hedwidge sur l'épaule d'Harry. Elle semblait couroucé d'avoir été oublié si vite. Harry déttacha la lettre qu'elle portait et lui offrit un toats entier pour se faire pardonner, chose qu'elle fesait difficilement. Harry ouvrit la lettre et reconnu immidiatement l'écriture de Sirius.  
  
Bonjour cher neveux. Je suis de retour, dans ma cachette habituelle. Le professeur Dumbledore évalu les possibilités de me faire venir à Poudlard sous la forme d'un chien pour te protégé dit-il, ce qui serait une excellente idée, mais il m'a informer de la présence de Marika. Je ne la connais que très peu, il semble qu'elle soit une experte en matière de défence contre les force du mal, mais reste sur tes gardes, on ne sais jamais, peu importe, je voudrais te voir à ta prochaine sortie à pré-au-lard, si tu veux ton cadeau d'anniversaire bien entendu. Informe moi des dates, et prenez soin de vous, puisque je suppose que Ron et Hermione sont avec toi. Au revoir.  
  
Sirius  
  
-Lui, venir à Poudlard, s'étonna Harry, ce serais vraiment bien s'il pouvait.  
  
Cette nouvelle eu pour conséquence de réjouir le coeur de Harry si bien qu'il ne put retenir un cris de joie qui eu pour conséquence d'attirer l'attention des autres élèves. Il déjeuna en vitesse et sedirigea vers son premier cours, potion.  
  
À la fin de la journée, Harry se souvenu qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Marika mais celui-ci se sentait très fatigué. Il espérait que ce ne fut pas trop pénible. Il alla donc prendre son repat du soir puis se dirigea vers la classe de métamorphose. Ron et Hermione était aussi épuisé que lui et il ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à aller à sa rendez-vous. -Vous êtes à l'heure, dit Marika lorsqu'il entrèrent d'un pas non-chalant dans la classe. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air en forme, tenez, buvez ça, ça vous aidera peu être.  
  
Harry prit la petite bouteille qu'elle lui tendait en souriant gentiment. Harry prit la bouteille poliment mais restait septique à l'idée de boire. Le regard de Marika se fit perçant et il porta presque malgré lui la bouteille à ses lèvres. Le liquide, si cela en était, était froid et léger. Harry sentit le liquide se propagé dans ses veines et dans sa chaire. Harry se senti alors tout à fait réveiller, près à faire ce que Marika lui demanderais, quitte à faire trois fois le tour de l'école en courrant. Il fit passer la bouteille à Ron qui la fit passer à Hermione. -Très bien, maintenant que vous êtes en forme, nous allons commencer. Tout dabors, Harry, tu est au courrant que voldemort est de retour. À ses mots, Ron et Hermione tressaillirent, ce qui attira l'attention de Marika. -Je vois, murmura-t-elle. Bien, peu être-vous a-t-on déjà dit ça, sinon je serai la première, la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle même, apprener à dire le nom de votre ennemi, déjà, vous aurez fait un grand pas, dites le, devant moi.  
  
Son ton était autoritaire et ne laissait place à aucune réplique. Ron déglutit bruillament tandis que Hermione fesait les gros yeux. -Heu, tu veux que je pRononce son nom? Questiona Ron effrayer. -Oui, et je ne plaisente pas, je ne suis pas ici pour plaisenté. Répliqua Marika. -Très bien! Dit-Ron effrayé mais déterminé. Je vais essayé, mais je ne garanti rien. Ron ferma les yeux quelques secondes comme s'il disait le nom dans sa tête. Harry l'entendait murmurer la première syllabe mais sans aucun résultat. Puis, Ron ouvrit les yeux, une lueur de victoire dans les yeux. -Voldemort! Cria-t-il. -Très bien, excellent, commenta Marika à toi Hermione.  
  
Hermione était plus déterminé et n'eur aucun mal à pRononcé le nom. N'ayant pas grandit dans la antise de ce mage, il lui était plus facile d'ignorer cette regle qui disait de ne jamais pRononcer le nom de Voldemort.  
  
-C'est très bien, maintenant nous pouvons commencer. Enchaîna Marika. Tout dabors, vos baguette. Lors d'un duel, il se peut que vous soyer désarmer, mais dans un duel de sorcier, la magie est une chose importante, et c'est une des raison qui font que vous êtes ici. Je vais vous enseigner, le duel. Le combat avec les baguette, à main nu, la magie sans baguette, j'irais même à vous enseigner les sortilèges interdit. Vous apprendre à vous deffendre, à attaquer, à garder son sang froid, le combat aux armes, c'est la raison de ma présence. Avez-vous des questions?.  
  
Hermione leva la main timidement. -Les sortilèges interdit sont...interdit, pourquoi les apprendre? Nous n'avons pas le droit d'en faire usage, deplus, nous n'avons pas le niveau pour se genre de magie, c'est...impossible.  
  
-Bonne question. Comme a peu près tout les gens du ministère, je tient fudge dans le fond de ma poche. Celui-ci, ne cryant toujours pas au retour de Voldemort a tout de ,ême envisagé ta protection Harry, et c'est de peine et de misère que je l'ai convaincu de vous ensuigner ces sortilèges, et Dumbledore, qui est contre la violence, à tout de même accepté de ma laisser faire. Je suis d'un niveau de magie plus avance que vous, mais d'une force physique inssufisante. Physiquement, toi et moi Hermione, somme de force égale, Harry aurait la facilité de nous écraser, et encore plus Ron, alors comment se fait-il que je sois si forte, la volonté de l'être. Si vous mettez autant de volonté dans ce que je vous apprendrez qu'Harry en met dans la victoire de Griffondor, je vous garanti un avenir brillant.  
  
Harry était fasciné. Jamais il avait vu quelqu'un comme Marika imposer autant de fierté et de force. Son regard était sévère mais tendre, elle souriait légèrement. -Nous allons commencer par quelque chose de facile aujourd'hui, quelque chose que vous connaissez mais que vous ne métriser pas totalement. Expeliarmus, le sort de désarmement sert à désarmer son adversaire mais aussi à le mettre hors combat. Je vais vous faire un exemple, Hermione, place toi devant moi, et Harry et Ron, placez vous au fond, pret à rattrapper Hermione pour qu'elle ne se blaisse pas.  
  
Hermione se mit à trembler légerement, mais Marika semblait sure d'elle. Elle leva sa baguette magique et dit l'incantation. La baguette d'Hermione atterrit dans la main de Marika et Hermione fut progeter dans les air. Elle tomba pile dans les bras des garçons qui l'attendaient. Et ainsi, jusqu'à 8:30, il s'entraînèrent à jetter le sot sur Marika qui ne bougait pas. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la scéance d'entraînement qu'ils réussirent à la projetter dans les airs. Heureuse du progret, elle leur avait donner à chacun 20 points. En tant que votre professeur de défence contre les forces du mal, je me doit de réconpenser mes élèves lorsqu'il font du progret avait-elle dit en souriant. Puis, tous les quatre étaient monter et s'était endormis dans chacun de leur lit. Dans un someil sans rêve. 


	14. chapitre 14

Chapitre 14  
  
L'arrivée de Patmol  
  
Toute la semaine, Harry avait attendu une lettre de Sirius mais celui-ci restait muet. La sortie à pre-au-lard avait lieu le prochain week-end et Harry l'avait attendu toute la semaine avec impatience. Ils avait rendez- vous à 1:00 avec Sirius au même endroit que l'an passé et Harry attendait le signal de départ, à 10:00 leur donnant la prérmission de se rendre à pré- au-lard pour la journée. Au petit déjeuner, Harry mangea rapidement, ce qui eu pour effet de l'éttoufer. -Calme toi Harry, avait dit Hermione, le fait de manger plus vite ne va pas faire arriver la sortie plus vite, de plus, ce n'est qu'à une une heure que nous devond le rencontrer. -Tu as raison, admit Harry, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui.  
  
Après la remarque d'Hermione, Harry se tint calme. Enfin, l'heure de sortie arriva. Il se rendirent donc dans la ville voisine de Poudlard et firent le tour des magasins. Harry acheta plusieur farce et attrappe de chez Zonko, ''dévalisa'' les rayons de chez Honeyduck, puis il se dirigèrent vers les trois balais. Devant la porte, ils croisèrent Marika et les jumeaux qui allaient entrer eux aussi. -Bonjour, leur dit Marika. -Bonjour, répondit Hermione. Marika entra dans le bar suivi des jumeaux puis d'Hermione, Ron et enfin Harry. Les six personnes se séparèrent pour aller chercher des tables chacun de leur côté. Harry reperra une table dans un coin discret, loin des yeux et des oreilles des autres. Ron vint les rejoindre avec trois bierreaubeurre, les joues légèrement rosies. Il s'assied entre Hermione et Harry et rougit de plus bel lorsqu'Hermione frola sa main pour prendre sa bouteille. Harry rit sous cape puis engagea la conversation.  
  
-Il est 12:50 Harry, murmura Hermione, on devrait y aller. Harry aquiessa, se leva puis sorti, Ron et Hermione sans remarquer qu'on les suivaient. Il était une heure juste lorqu'il arrivèrent au limite de la ville où les attendait un énorme chien noir. Ils entam`rent donc le long chemin qui les menait à la minuscule cachette où ''vivait'' Sirius. En entrant, ils saluèrent Buck puis s'assirent sur le sol en regardant le chien prendre forme humaine.  
  
-Bonjour, comment allez-vous? Demanda Sirius. -très bien, répondirent les trois amis en même temps. -Très bien. Tien Harry, ton cadeau. -Tu n'était pas obliger tu sais, dit Hrry géné. -Harry, mon rôle de parrain consiste à assurer ta sécurité et à te donner des cadeaux, alors c'est à prendre où à laisser.  
  
Harry haussa des épaules et prit le paquet que lui tendait son parrain. Le paquet était rectangulaire et très long. Harry savait déjè ce qu'il allait trouvé. À son émerveillement, et un peu à sa grande surprise, il y trouva un magnifique balais. Harry le souleva délicatement sous les exclamations de ses amis mais, comme l'éclair de feu, celui-ci s'éleva de quelque centimètre dans les airs.  
  
-c'est un cyclone, expliqua Sirius, il peut atteindre une vitesse de 200 km la minute, mais bien sur, je te déconseil d'essayer. Son manche est en or pur et ses branche son en ébenne, un bois que l'on retrouve en afrique. Il est sorti la semaine dernière, c'est le tout dernier prototype de balais, qui surpasse de loin l'éclair de feu pour sa performance, sa souplesse et sa rapidité. Ce balais comporte aussi un système qui prévient le danger et contourne ou éloigne les obstacle. De plus, la boîte te permet de la porter avec toi et est muni d'un bouton de réduction s'il prend trop de place. Idéal pour le quidditch, il est à la hauteur de tes talents. Harry était en admiration devant ce balais. Le cyclone brillait et Harry avait hate de voir la tête de son équipe, mais encore plus celui de ses adversaires devant ce balai. -Merci beaucoup s'écria soudain Harry faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il est vraiment super, attender de voir la tête de Malefoy. Cette remarque les fit bien rire.  
  
-Ha oui, Harry, dit Sirius, bientôt nous suivRons les cours encore, Dumbledore va faire renforcer les défences de l'école même si elle sont déjà très bonne. Il y aura des gobelins, des elfes de maison formé à cette fin et aussi plein d'autre créature diverse, et pour assurer la protection personnelle de Mr potter, un énorme chien.  
  
Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent et il afficha un sourir infiniment joyeux. Il en était de même pour Ron et Hermione. N'en tenant plus de joie, Harry serra son prrain dans ses bras. Peu habitué à ses genre de réaction, Sirius resta sans bougé. -Je suis heureux que ça te plaise. Dit Sirius en souriant. J'espère que tout ira bien. Puis, la conversation s'orienta sur le quidditch. Le tournoi inter-école commençait lundi mais Poudlard n'avait pas de match a disputer avant trois semaine au moin. La conversation était animé et il sembla que sirius était très bien informé, mème plus que les trois amis. Puis, il fut l'heure de rentrer au château. Se fut donc, un chien, Hermione et Ron qui sortirent de la cachette. -Attendez! Cria Harry quest-ce qu'on fait de Buck, on ne peut tout de mème pas le laisser ici, mais on ne peut pas l'emmener. -Tu as raison, dit Hermione, on à pas d'autre choix que de l'emmener, on fera croire qu'on la trouver dans la montagne, et on le relacheras dans la forêt interdite. -Daccor. Répondit Harry. Il détacha la corde de Buck et tira un peu pour le faire avancer. Ils marchèrent quelque pas mais Buch refusait catégoriquement de marcher. Ayant perdu patience, Harry monta sur son dos. -Je vous jejoint à pré-au-lard. Dit-il avant de s'élever dans les airs. Hermione agita la main nerveusement, Ron lui fit un signe d'au revoir et Sirius aboya. Harry sentait les énormes ailes frapper contre ses jambes, et, à l'exception de la corde et de ses jambes, il n'avait rien pour se retenir. Au début, Harry était crispé, et Buck le sentait bien. Mais plus ça allait, plus il se sentait bien. En fait, le poils de Buck tait asser épaix et confortable, de plus, malgré les mouvement des ailes, c'était plutôt stable, et même agréable. Il aterrit doucement sur le sol au même endroit où il avait rencontré Sirius. Quelques instants plus tard, Ron, Hermione et Sirius arrivèrent et tous les cinq se dirigèrent vers Poudlard. Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école, trois gobelin se précipitèrent vers eux pour les examiner de près puis les laissèrent passer. Sirius marchaient fièrement au côté de Harry tendis que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Devant la porte, il cogna et se cacha sur le côté de la Maison  
  
-Buck! S'étonna Hagrid, mais, comment? Pour toute réponse, Buck se mit à ruer. Hagrid fit entrer l'animal dans sa cabane et Harry pris ses jambes à son coup, suivi de près par un chien et ses amis. Ils entrèrent dans le hall et réprirent leur respiration. Soudain, Harry s'écroula. Ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui en le croyant inconscient ou encore, il avait peu être encore des douleurs intence à sa cicatrice. Mais, loin de souffir, Harry riait à chaude larme. Il riait si fort qu'il avait attiré l'attention des élèves autour d'eux et ceux-ci s'approchèrent autour du ''souffrant'' pour ensuite se regarder perplex de le voir rire avec autant de débauche. Celui-ci bafouillait des mots inconprehensible. Dans ses phrase incohérente, on percevait des mots comme: cape, carte, maraudeur, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Voldemort -lorsqu'il dit ce nom, tous tressaillirent en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de drôle- puis, il se mit encore plus à rire, si bien qu'il en était rouge. Des mots comme pierre philosophale, miroir, parents, héritier, Serpentard, épée, fumseck, journal, choixpeau, Buck, Sirius black, -à ses mots, le chien noir se raidit- échapper, éclair de feu, et il semblait que Harry repassait ses quatres dernières année à Poudlard, ce qui n'avait rien de drôle aux yeux des autres qui l'entourait mais Harry semblait bien s'amusé.  
  
-Quest-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda une voix sévère. Marika entra dans le cercle pour y trouver un Harry hors de lui mème. Elle le regarda un instant et se dirigea vers lui. Elle l'immobilisa quelque instant à l'aide de ses mains puis, levant légerement le bras, elle le giffla. Harry arrêta tranquillement de rire pour murmurer un bref merci. -Aller, circuler, cria-t-elle, aller dans la grande salle, Dumbledore à des chose importante à vous dire alors n'y manquer pas. Peu à peu, le Hall se vida et Harry suivit la foule suivi de ses amis et de Sirius qui attirait bien des regards intrigués. Ils s'assirent à la table et attendirent. Quelques instant plus tard, Dumbledore se leva et la salle se tut. -J'ai quelques annonce à vous faire. Tout dabors, je vais commencer par des chose plutôt banale, afin de terminer par des événement plus joyeux. Comme vous avez pu le constater, plusieurs créature magique se promène dans les couloirs de l'école. Ces créature ont pour but de vous protéger, car, vous devez être tanné de me l'entendre dire mais, le seigneur des ténebre est revenu, et des rumeur porte à croire que sa prochaine cible serait notre école. Poudlard est protégé par des sorts et enchantements mais cela n'empèche pas quelqu'un de passer. Ceci dit, les loi de l'école devRont être respecter, et je veille sur nos préfets et préfetes afin de faire tenir l'ordre. Maintenant, passont à quelque chose de plus joyeux. Voici les noms des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de l'école. Comme poursuiveur, nous avons, Katie Bells de Griffondor, Angelina Jonshon de Griffondor, Tomy Pasonni de Serpentard, Particia Migi de Pouffsoufle, Karl Paterson de Pouffsoufle et Margeritte Jaugé de Serdaigle. La salle explosa d'applaudissement où chaque table félicitait son poursuiveur. Dumbledore fit taire les applaudissement et reprit la parole. -Pour nos batteurs, il serait impossible de les séparer, Fred et George Weasley de Griffondor, ainsi que Sophie Cloteau et Marcia Roume de Serdaigle. De nouveau applaudissements. -Qant à nos gardien, nous en avons trois en raison des nombreuse blessure. Mademoiselle Marika de Griffondor, Simon Maraudeux de Serpentard et Katia Morisson de Pouffsoufle. Encore des applaudissements. -Quant aux attrapeurs, les quatres attrapeurs de chaque maison feRont partie de notre équipe. Ceci dit, bonne appétit. 


	15. chapitre 15

Chapitre 15  
  
Lupin  
  
Harry était heureux, tout était parfait à ses yeux. Le repas qui suivit l'annonce de Dumbledore fut excellent comme à chaque fois, mais il trouvait amusent de lancer de petit morceau de viende à Sirius et de le voir les attraper pour amuser les curieux. Après le repas, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte quant il fut intercepté par...Cho. Harry eu tout juste le temps de s'arrêter à quelque centimètre d'elle. Celle-ci le regarda en souriant et caressa le tête du chien noir qui ferma les yeux paresseusement. -Comment s'appelle-t-il? Demanda-t-elle. Harry sentit son coeur se serrer. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. -Heu, Patmol! Répondit-il, ce qui lui valu un coup de coude dans les côte de la part d'Hermione. -Hé bien bonne nuit Patmol, et bonne nuit Harry. Harry rougit, il resta là, sans bouger jusqu'a ce que Ron le tire de ses rêverie. -Hé don juan, se moqua Ron, tu bloque le passage, avance. Harry monta jusqu'a la salle commune où il ne prit pas le temps discuter. Il monta directement dans le dortoir avec Patmol à ses trousses. Il mit son pyjama et s'allongea. Il sentit une secousse à ses pied, signe que Sirius était monté sur son lit. La chaleur du chien était réconfortante, il se sentait bien, c'était définitivement une belle journée. sur ce, il s'endormit profondément dans un someil sans rêve. Lorsqu'il se reveilla, Harry ne sentait plus ses pied. Gardant son sang froid, il mit ses lunettes et regarda l'énorme chien noir endormi sur ses pied. Harry du pousser le pauvre Patmol afin que celui-ci deigne enfin bouger. Il attendit quelques minutes car ses pied était engourndit et il ne pouvit plus marcher. -Toi, Ronchonna-t-il, c'est la dernière fois que tu dors sur mes pied. Le chien s'était contenté de le regarder en battant de la queue. Il descendit dans la salle commune où il trouva Ron en conversation avec Hermione. En voyant le teint rouge vif de Ron, il se dit qu'il vallait mieux ne pas le déranger. Au lieu de cela, il descendit dans la grande salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner Patmol toujours à ses trousses. À la table, il alla rejoindre les jumeaux et Marika pour leur parler. -Bonjour capitaine! Dirent moquesement les jumeaux. Alors, pour l'entraînement. -Lundi à 7:00 sur le terrain, on va pratiquer un peu et je vais établir un plan de pratique. Je vous dirai tout demain soir. -Tu as pris la relève de Dubois, c'est bien, tu est aussi autoritaire que lui, riacanèrent les jumeaux. -faites juste passé le message aux autres s'il vous plait. Rétorqua Harry. -Bien capitaine! -Et arrêter de m'appeller capitaine. -Bien mon capitaine. Puis ils partirent en évitant de justesse la boule de pain que Harry leur avait lancé. Marika ricana légerement, mais on voyait bien dans ses yeux la tristesse et la mélancolie. Harry se tourna vers elle et lui sourit gentilment. Celle-ci, remarquant qu'on l'obervait, se retourna vers lui et découvrit le jeune garçon qui lui souriait avec une infinie tendresse. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourir mais restait triste. Harry se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura un mot à l'oreille. -Il y à quelque chose qui ne va pas? -Si si, tout va très bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué. -Tu ments, je le vois bien, et puis, se genre de réponse, j'y suis habitué, je la dit souvent, il y a quelque cose qui te tracasse, si tu veux, on peut en parler. Harry lui mit une main sur l'épaule. -Très bien, on ne peut rien te cacher, mais pas maintenant, une autre fois, je ne veux pas en parler, c'est trop dure, trop personnel, quant je voudrai en parler, je viendrai te voir. Elle se leva, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et sortie. Harry ne remarqua pas les regard plein de menasse que les autres filles jettaient à Marika, ni les regard assassin des garçon à son intention car il fut trop occuper à calmer Patmol qui lui tournait autour, signe qu'il avait faim. Il fut bientôt rejoin par Ron et Hermione qui se dirigait vers lui, avec une drôle d'expression sur leur visage. Harry s'attarda à regarder ce qui les rendait heureux et faillit tomber de son banc lorqu'il vit que Ron avait une faible trace de lèvres sur la joue. Il pouffa de rire en le voyant arrivé l'air rêveur. Son ami fut un peu méfiant, pourquoi riait-il ainsi? -Pourquoi tu rit? Demanda Ron. Harry lui fit signe d'approcher et tendit une main vers sa joue pour en essuyer la trace de baume à lèvre tout en riant de bon coeur. À se contact, Ron rougit, réalisant qu'il avait une trace de baiser sur sa joue. Hermione rougit puis se mit a rire. -On ditait que sa va mieux vous deux. Déclara-t-il en riant de plus bel sous les regards presque honteux de Ron et Hermione.  
  
Changeant de sujet, Harry parla Quidditch avec Ron tandis que Hermione lisait un livre parfaitement ennuieux. Puis, soudain, les grandes portes souvrirent, laissant entrer un Homme de haute taille, blond et sérieux, le professeur de défence contre les forces du mal. -Lupin! S'écria Harry ayant reconnu l'homme qui se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs. Celui-ci s'arrêta et fit face à Harry qui acourait vers lui. Il lui suorit puis sursauta. Un énorme chien noir avait bondit sur sa poitrine en battant follement de la queue. Le chien se mit à reniffler l'homme sur lequel il ne cessait de pietiner sous les rire éclatant de celui-ci. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry tira tantbien que mal sur le cou de l'animal que Lupin put se relever. -Bonjour Harry! Heureux de te revoir. -Bonjour heu...professeur. -Vous êtes venu pour le poste de défence contre les forces du mal n'est-ce pas? Interogea Hermione. -Oui, mais je me demande qui est-ce qui va me remplacer pendant les jour avant et après la pleine lune. -Ce sera moi! Déclara une voix forte derrière Ron. Celui-ci fit un pas de côté et se retourna pour faire face à Marika. Celle- ci sourit à l'homme qui la regardait avec de grands yeux Ronds. Marika s'approcha de lui et lui sourit gentilment et Rémus lui rendit son sourir. Puis, comme une détente, elle se jetta au cou de Lupin qui la reçu avec plaisir. -Wow! Marika, mais c'est que tu as grandit, et tu est devenu une vraie femme, tu ressemble de plus en plus à ta mère. Rémus riait de bon coeur avec la jeune fille qui le serrait toujours. -Je suis heureuse de te devoir moi aussi. Dit Marika en désserrant son étreinte du professeur. -Maintenant, continua Lupin, je crois que le professeur Dumbledore m'attend, à la prochaine. Le professeur Lupin s'éloigna vers la table des professeur en leur adressant un dernier sourir. Marika fit un sourir radieux tandis que Harry regardait autour de lui. Le silence était tombé dans la salle et tous étaient tourner vers eux. À la table des Serpentard, chaque élève murmurait en regardant Lupin d'un regard aineux. Les trois autres table se contentèrent de regarder le professeur s'avancer. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'un éclair, des cris de joie explosèrent à la table des Griffondor, emplifier ensuite par ceux de Serdaigle et des pouffsoufle. Harry était à nouveau heureux, et il semblait en être de même pour Marika. Mais Harry était loin de se douter de ce qui trottait dans la tête de Marika, elle était Rongé de chagrin, de souci et avec l'arrivé de Rémus, elle tait encore plus inquiete. Sa mère lui amnquait, son père, dieu seul savait à quel point elle le détestait, ses amis, elle avait peur pour eux, elle savait qu'elle devait faire le sacrifice de sa vie pour les sauver, même... mème si elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle était Rongé de l'intérieur, mais personne ne s'en souciait, personne sauf Harry, mais il ne devait pas savoir, il ne fallait pas qu'il sache, il la regeterais, l'ingnorerait, et pourtant, elle mourrait d'envie de tout lui dire, de se confier, pour partager son secret. Que devait-elle faire? Seul le temps le lui dirait. 


	16. chapite 16

Chapitre 16  
  
Chat/pantère  
  
Le week-end s'acheva bien rapidement entre les longues discussion avec Lupin anisi que ses planification pour l'entraînement de Quidditch et ce fut avec regret que Harry entamma sa troisième semaine de scolarité. Le lundi, il commençait avec un cours de métamorphose. Harry se dirigea seul vers la classe laissant Ron et Hermione en grande discussion dont il était exclu. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit sur le bureau du professeur, deux chat. Un tigré et l'autre totalement noir. Le chat tigré était nul autre que Mcgonagal mais il ignorait qui était le chat noir. Il prit place et fut bientôt rejoin par ses amis et du reste de la classe. Reprenant sa forme humaine, le professeur demanda le silence. -Bien, lors de votre première année, je vous ai vaguement parler des animagis. Cette année, les animagis seRont sujet à vos BUSE. Chaque animagi à sa forme, couleur, marque différente. Le chat sur mon bureau est un animagi. Nous allons dabor voir si vous avez le sens de l'observation et si vous êtes capable de reconnaître ses traits. Le chat circuleras à chaque bureau et vous noterez sur un parchemin votre nom, les trait particuliers ainsi que le nom, si vous avez une idée, du chat. Puis, il ou elle vous fera une démonstration que moi même, je ne puis réaliser vu mon faible potentiel magique à côté de cette personne. Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Si Mcgonagal avait un faible potentel magique à côté de cette personne, elle devait être TRÈS puissante. Ils firent cependant ce qu'il devait faire et obserèrent le chat. Harry remarqua sont poils noir comme le geais, ses grand yeux bleu presque liquide, sa démarche provoquante mais surtout le petit clin d'oeil qui lui était destiné et qui provoqua les rires moqueurs de Ron qui disparurent lorque le chat montra ses dents blanche et pointu. Puis, Harry réalisa quelque chose. Marika devait commencer ses cours aujourd'hui mais elle n'était pas là. Puis, il se souvint des yeux de Marika, d'un bleu troublant, des yeux liquide, et triste. Harry écrivit le nom de Marika sur son parchemin juste au moment où Mcgonagal demanda à ses élèves de déposer leur plume. -Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous avez remarquer de spécial et ensuite nous verRons si vous avez le sens de l'observation. Hermione leva la main ainsi que quelque autres élève. -Mr. Potter, faites nous part de vos observation. -Et bien, j'ai remarquer qu'il avait de très grand yeux bleu, on dirait de l'eau, ainsi que ses dents blanches, son poil très noir, ainsi que sa démarche, très provoquante et bien sur, son clin d'oeil. À cette remarque, plusieurs pouffèrent de rire. -Bien, quelqu'un veut-il rajouter quelque chose? Personne ne leva la main. -Bien, Mr. Potter, pouvez-vous nous dire à qui appartienne ces caractéristiques? -Bien, je crois avoir raison en disant que le chat ici est nul autre que Marika, mais je peux me tromper. Harry parlait d'un ton sur et direct que lui même n'avait jamais entendu de lui mais il sembla plair au professeur. Pour réponse à ses comentaires, le chat sauta par terre et reprit sa forme humaine. Il sagissait effectivement de Marika. Il s'écoula quelque instant avant que quelqu'un ne brise le silence de mort qui reigait dans la salle. -Heu, professeur. Dit timidement Hermione en levant le doigt. -Oui miss Granger! -Vous nous avez dit que la personne qui se trouvait être ce chat était de niveau magique bien plus élevé que vous, mais comment Marika peut-elle être de plus haut niveau que vous? -Il n'en vien pas à moi de répondre, mais Mademoiselle Marika peut peu-être répondre. Répondit-elle d'un ton sur et direct avec un soupson d'amusement dans la voix. -Pour tout dire, commença Marika en souriant, j'utilise la magie depuis plus longtemps que vous je crois. Depuis que j'ai enviRon deux ans, je sais me servir d'une baguette, et j'en ai fait des bêtise. À trois ans, j'ai reçu ma baguette, et j'ai apris à m'en servir. À quatre ans, j'étudiait déjà quelques livres de formules assez faciles, mais très utiles. À cinq ans, je me suis mise aux sortilèges plus compliquer. À six ans, je suis devenu animagi, à l'insu de ma mère, mais je me suis déclarer il y a maintenant trois mois. À sept ans, j'ai découvert une autre forme de métamorphose humaine/animale que je vous montrerez plus tard. De huit ans à aujourd'hui, je me suis lancé dans la défence et l'attaque. J'ai consacré mon temps à apprendre dans mes livres et ma chambre. Ce n'est que cette année que j'ai été inscrite dans une école. Maintenant, je contrôle les sortilèges les plus simples comme l'attraction, désarmement, lévitation au plus compliquer, le patRonus, stupéfiction et les sortilèges interdits. Je suis d'un niveau bien plus avancé que vous, mais pendant mon éducation, j'ai omis quelque matière comme, les potitons, la botanique et l'histoire. Je crois que c'est tout. -Merci Marika. La classe était bouche bé. Marika était impressionnante. Elle controlait les sortilèges interdits, mais la question se pose, comment a-t-elle pu les apprendre. -Maintenant, passons à la démonstration. Enchaîna Mcgonagal. Marika prit rapidement sa forma de chat puis, à l'étonnement de tous, elle se métamorphosa de nouveau, mais non en humain. Les épaules larges, les yeux féroce, la queue battante, une énorme pantère marchait parmit les rangées d'élèves. -Il n'y a qu'un mots pour décrire cette scène, dit Seamus, les yeux exorbité, WOW! Après la transformation, le cour porta sur les effets de cette métamorphose ainsi que les conscéquence. Le cour se termina par un devoir qui semblait infesable. Puis se fut la cours de potion. Sirius, qui avait silencieusement acompagné Harry partout, grogna en entrant dans la salle de classe. Pendant tout le cour, Rogue n'avait tenté qu'une seul fois de réprimender Harry mais avait très vite ravaler ses mots sous les dents à découvertes du molosse qui rageait. Puis, vint le cours de divination. Comme à son habitude, le professeur Trelawney prédit sa mort avec autant d'extravaguence. Au début, Sirius semblait inquiet, mais en voyant l'air indifférent de son fieul, ou en entendant les blages de Ron, qui faisait pouffer son ami, il se détendit et se surpris mème à rire lui aussi. La journée fini par un cours de botanique, auquel Marika les rejoint. Mcgonagal avait insisté pour la gardé avec elle pour refaire sa transformation devant toute ses classes. Elle avait réussis à obtenir un moment de répit pour leur dernier cours qui se révéla catastrophique pour la jeune fille. Elle ne cessait de s'enfarger dans les tige de plantes sur le sol, elle renversait ses pots de terre et laisasit les flaque de terre sur le sol. Son malheur se termina lorsqu'elle renonça à faire le travail seul et qu'elle demanda de l'aide à Néville qui sembla très flatter. À la fin de la journée, Harry aurait donner bien des chose pour pouvoir aller dormir, mais cette oportunité ne lui fut pas possible en vue de son entraînement de Quidditch. Il monta dans son dortoir pour prendre son équipement. Il pris son nouveau balai puis, après quelque seconde de réflexion, pris son éclair de feu, au cas où. En arrivant sur le terrain, le reste de l'équipe était déjà là. -Bien, dit Harry. Je vais commencer par vous expliquer ce que j'ai monter. Cette année, j'espere que l'on va gagner la coupe encore une fois, en mémoir de nos joueur de septième année. Je vais me donner à fond pour gagner, et j'espere que vous en ferez autant. Pour commencer... Harry leur expliqua les tactique qu'il avait imaginer, tirer des idée de Dubois ainsi que celle des autres équipe qu'il avait su tirer pendant les match des autres maison. Tous l'écoutait à l'exception de Sylvain qui l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite en passant des commentaires désobligent qui n'échapait pas à Harry, ni au autres qui se contentait de regard noir. À la fin de ses explication, Harru ne pu contenir son agacement vis à vis ce jeune homme désobligent et ignorant. -Écoute moi bien Sylvain, si tu es venu ici pour noius mener la vie dure, tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, tu à la chance de faire partie de l'équipe de Griffondor, l'équipe que beaucoup considère la meilleur depuis bien longtemps, alors si ça n'est pas asser pour toi, vas-t-en, sinon reste et écoute ce que je dit. Est-ce clair. Harry avait presque crier ses dernier mots, créant dans l'équipe une légère tension. Harry respira, se calma, puis reprit son sourir vainceur sur le visage. -Très bien, je m'excuse. -Bon, alors tous sur vos balais, on vas s'entraîner un peu, voir de quoi nos nouveau sont capable. -Heu Harry, je... murmura Sylvain. -Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas de balais. -Si, j'en ai un, mais il n'est pas très bon, et pas très rapide, tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais en trouver un mailleur? -Je savais que j'avais bien fait de l'emmener. Ronchona Harry en lui donnant son éclair de feu. Tu me le rendra à la fin de l'entraînement. -Mais Harry, protesta Fred, c'est ton éclair de feu, tu doit t'entraîner toi aussi. -Si je le lui prête, c'est que j'en ai un autre, vous ne faites plus confiance à votre capitaine? -Bien sur, rétorqua George, mais Harry, il n'exciste pas de meilleur balais que l'éclair de feu, et je ne te crois pas assez stupide pour t'en acheter un deuxième. -Tu te trompe George, il exciste mieux que l'éclair de feu.  
  
Harry se retourna afin que les autres ne vois pas son nouveau balai puis se retourna sous les regards ébahis de ses coéquipiers. -Wow! S'esclamèrent les six personnes en même temps, quest-ce que c'est? Enchaîna Katie Bells. -C'est un cyclone, répondit fièrement Harry. Son manche est en or pur, se sont des brindille d'hébenne, c'est un balai dont la fabrication est limité. Il n'en exciste pas plus que 50, regarder, le numéro de série, j'ai obtenu le premier. Il peut atteidre la vitesse de 300 km la minute. Je ne l'ai jamais encore essayer, vous serez les premier à en juger les compétence. Allez, on commence. Pendant l'entraînement, Harry observa ses nouveaux joueur pour savoir s'ils étaient à la hauteur. Marika était génial. Elle arrêtait toutes les balles avec facilité sur son nimbus 2001. pour la pousser à bout, Fred lui avait bander les yeux pour vérifier si elle était toujours aussi exceptionnel. Elle ne laissa entrer qu'une seule balle, mais de justesse. Harry était sédéré par sa nouvelle gardienne de but. Quant à Sylvain, il se débrouillait comme un chef avec Katie et Angélina. Leurs jeux de passe était fabuleux, et ils faisait vraiment une bonne équipe. Perdu dans sa contemplation, Harry était rester en suspention et n'avait pas bouger. -Harry! S'écria George. Bouge un peu, on attend que tu attrape le vif d'or nous, bouge toi et fait nous voir ce que se balai à dans les branche. Sans répliquer, Harry chercha la petite balle dorée et l'aperçu rapidement. Émédiatement, il donna toute la vitesse possible pour ne pas qu'il tombe, fondit sur la petite balle et l'attrappa en moin de deux. Après cette performance, l'équipe resta bouche bé. -Harry! S'étona Marika, ce balai, il est extraordinaire, lorsque tu as accéléré, tout ce qu'on a vu, c'est une légère filée de toi, tu allait trop vite pour qu'on puisse te voir, si tu fait comme sa à chaque match, alors la, on gagne, c'est sur. Mais pour l'instant, il se fait tard et nous devon renter. -Tu as raison, poursuiva Harry. Et une dernière chose, ne parler à persone de mon nouveau balais, je veux voir la tête des autres maison quand il vont voir ça. -Entendu! Répondirent les autres en coeur avant de tourner les talons et de prendre la direction du château. Oui, défénitivement, la coupe était pour eux cette année. Ce fut ainsi que Harry s'endormit, le sourir aux lèvres, son parrain sur ses pied pour la énième fois de la semaine, mais cette fois il ne se plaint pas. 


	17. chapitre 17

Chapitre 17  
  
révélation  
  
Harry était épuisé. Il ne dormait presque plus, il travaillait dur, et n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour ses amis. Entre ses cours pendant la journée, ses entraînement pour l'équipe de l'école et celle de Griffondor, il n'avait lpus de temps pour rien. Il devait donc se fier sur ses amis pour l'aider. Le professeur Lupin et Mcgonagal avait renoncer à lui donner des devoirs, mais il devait travailler fort en classe pour rattrapper ses retards. Quant au professeur Rogue, il donnait encore plus de devoir à celui-ci, histoire de l'énerver. Harry n'avait plus une journée de libre, même pas le week-end qu'il entre ses entraînements avec Marika et le Quidditch. Il était épuiser, mort de fatigue, mais il tenait le coup gràce au promesses de ses amis, de faire ses devoirs et de l'aider quant il aurait besoin d'aide. Le match de quidditch contre Pouffsoufle était dans une semaine. Pendant son cours de métamorphose, Harry ne tenait plus debout, même plus assis. Pendant que le professeur donnait des explications, Harry tomba de someil, ne pouvant plus y resisté. il sursauta lorsque le professeur Mcgonagal vint poser sa main sur son épaule. -Je sui désoler professeur, excusez moi... marmona Harry honteux de s'être endormi. -Mr Potter, ceci est une salle de classe, mais je vois que vous avez l'air mal en point. Que faitez vous de vos soirée de libre, vous devriez dormir. -Je n'ai pas une seule soirée de libre, le soir, j'ai des entraînement de Quidditch, ainsi que des entraînements personnels, je dois me coucher passer minuit si je veux faire tous mes devoirs, et me lever tôt le lendemain pour les terminer, en plus de mes cauchemards, je dors enviRons cinq heure par nuit. -Vous en faites trop Mr Potter, vous devez avant tout vous reposer, je vous donne l'avant midi, allez dormir un peu. Harry se leva difficilement, essaya de prendre ses affaires mais Ron lui fit signe qu'il allait les prendre en sortant. Reconnaissant, Harry sourit faiblement et sorti de la classe. Patmol le suivait tranquilement en lui lancant des regard inquiet. Harry était épuiser, il ne dormait plus, il était mort de fatigue. Harry avançait tant bien que mal, mais il avançait avec beaucoup de difficulté. Puis, Harry ne pouvait plus résisté. Devant une classe vide, il s'éfondra, épuiser. Patmol s'approcha de lui pour le réveiller, rien à faire, il dormait comme un bébé. Il regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne les regardait puis repris sa forme humaine. Il pris Harry, qui était mou comme un linge, dans ses bras. -J'espere que personne ne va nous voir. Murmura-t-il en montant les marche jusqu'à la salle des Griffondor. Arrivé devant le tableau, la grosse dame pris un visage apeurer. -Je vien porter Harry dans son dortoir, il s'est endormi et impossible de le réveiller, laiser moi passer, micusis. Le tableau pivota et le laissa entrer, non sans réticence. Il escalada les marche jusqu'au dortoir qui était vide. Il coucha Harry sur son lit, lui enleva ses lunette, le déchaussa et le recouvrit de sa couverture pour reprendre sa forme de chien et se coucher sur ses pied, bien dessider à le surveiller.  
  
Dans son sommeil, Harry était bien. Il savait que cette fois, il na ferait pas de cauchemard mais bien, un rêve et il espérait de tout coeur revoir le magnifique phénix. Il faisait toujours aussi noir dans ses rêves. Puis, il y eu un éclair, et le phénix apparut devant lui. -Tu voulait me voir? L'interogea l'oiseau, je suis là, et j'ai des choses à te dire. Mais vas-y, commence. -Et bien, je m'inquiet pour Marika, elle ne veut pas me parler, elle sourit, mais je le vois bien qu'elle est malheureuse. Même l'arrivé de Rémus, ne lui à pas rendu tout à fait son sourir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter. -Elle à besoin d'aide, mais selon elle, tu est la dernière personne à qui elle devrait dire ce qu'elle cahe, oblige la à parler, oblige la à se confier, mais pas le jour, attend que tous soit endomi, va la rejoindre, oblige la à parler, écoute la jusqu'au bout, même si ce qu'elle te dit te dégoute et t'orifie, n'oublie pas que tu peux lui faire confiance. Cependant, elle n'en peut plus, demain, il sera trop tard, elle pourrait commettre l'iréparable, ce qui ne ferais qu'agraver son malheur, va la voir, ce soir. Prend ta cape et la carte, et aussi, il est temps que tu utilise ton cadeaux d'anniversaire, prend la bleu et la verte avec toi, elle vont t'aider à compredre. Maintenant que j'ai répondu, il me reste une chose à te dire. Voldemort est incapable de se servir de la magie. Pourquoi? Il souffre à chaque fois. Quand il utilise la magie, ta cicatrice te fait mal, et par conscéquant, lui fait mal. Vous êtes lier par le sang, un lien fort et puissant, et il veut le rompre. Pour ce, il à besoin d'un sang aussi fort que le tien, ou même encore plus fort. Ne le laisse pas approcher Marika, elle est forte, mais elle ne pourra pas résister longtemps. N'est pas peur pour ta vie, tu est pour l'instant immortel. Marika le sais pourquoi, demande le lui. Garde cette plume avec toi, si jamais tu as besoin de moi, je serais là, tu n'aura qu'a m'appeller. Maintenant, il est temps que tu te réveil. Au revoir. Harry regarda dans sa main. Il y avait une plume rouge, la plume de sa queue, il le lui avait donner.  
  
-Harry! Harry! Harry se reveilla en sursaut. Il y avait un visage pencger sur lui. Il tendit la main pour prendre ses lunettes, les mits sur son nez. Sirius était pencher sur lui l'air inquiet. -Sirius, quest-ce que tu... il n'eut pas le temps se termiener sa phrase, la porte du dortoir s'ouvit et laissa entrer quatre personnes. Le coeur de Harry ne fit qu'un bond. Dean, Seamus, Néville et Ron venait d'entrer dans le doroir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Quant ils entrèrent, ils s'arrêterent net. Ron ferma la porte derière eux pour qu'ils ne senfuient pas, fermer par un sortilège que seul lui ne pouvait rompre. Néville ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais Ron fut plus rapide et lui colla la main devant la bouche. Seul un cri aigu et étouffé sorti de sa bouche. Dans la salle, le cri résonna sourd, mais tous l'entendirent. -Ne crier pas, les suplia Sirius avec un air de chien battu. Dean et Seamus était rester pétrifier. Aux parole de Sirius, Dean reprit ses esprit et riposta. -Ne pas crier? Vous êtes le plus grand meurtrier de la planet apres vous- savez-qui et vous nous dites de ne pas crier? Dean ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry fut plus rapide. Il sauta sur ce dernier et lui bloqua la bouche. -Ne crier pas, je vous en suplie, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Dean, je vais tout vous expliquer, il ne vous fera pas plus de mal qu'il ne m'en à fait, je vous en pris, taisez vous. Dean se débatait. Il voyait Sirius avancé vers Seamus qui avait enfin réagit. Sirius étant plus fort que Seamus n'eut aucun mal à l'immobiliser même si le jeune homme se débattait. -Si vous voulez nous écouter sans crier, on va vous lacher. Dit Ron. Mais sinon, nous devRons vous faire oublier ce que vous avez vu ici, nous n'auRons pas le choix. Néville cessa de gigoter mais tremblait fortement. Dean mit quelque seconde à réagir. Quant à Seamus, il ne pouvait simplement pas bouger. -Bien, dit Harry en lachant prudement Dean qui lui lança un regard soupçonneux. -Vas-y raconte, lança-t-il à l'adressedu jeune homme. -Bien, vous vous souvenez de notre troisième année où je faisait l'objet de surveillance constante sous prétexe que Black voulait ma peau? Les trois jeunes Homme aquiecère, perplexe. -Un soir, enchaîna Harry, je me suis retrouver dans la cabane hurlante et Sirius y était... Harry raconta en détail ce qu'il avait vu cette soirée là tout en évitent de parler du retourneur de temps. À la fin de son réçit, les trois garçon était cidérés. -Petigrow est toujours vivant? C'est impossible. -Et pourtant ça l'est. Répliqua Sirius. Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais fait de mal à Harry, ni à aucun d'entre vous, je me sens tellement coupable de la mort de Lily et James, la moindre des choses est que je protège mon fieul et ses amis. -Son fieul, s'enquit Seamus. Vous êtes sont parrain? -Bien sur! -Maintenant, vous devez garder ceci pour vous, il n'y a que le professeur Dumbledore et Lupin qui soit au courant que Sirius est ici, oh et le professeur Rogue mais... -Quest-ce qui se passe ici? Ouvez cette porte en vitesse Cinq pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers Sirius qui prix aussitôt sa forme de chien avant de voir Ron ouvrirent doucement la porte. Le préfet devant la porte les reagarda sévèrement. Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut intercepté par Marika qui entrait en furie dans le dortoir, se doutant de ce qui venait se passer dans la salle. -Vous trois, dehors! Dit-elle en désignant Dean, Seamus et Néville. Vous, cous restez là, continua-t-elle en regardant les deux garçons et le chien, et toi, fini-t-elle par dire en regardant le préfet dans les yeux qui avait perdu toute sa colère, tu part, j'ai à leu parler.  
  
Avant même qu'ils puissent répondre, elle les mit dehors et ferma la porte à clé. Pour s'assurer qu'il n'entendrait rien, elle insonorisa la chambre et laissa sa colère prendre le dessus sur sa modération. -Aurais-tu perdu la tête? S'écria-t-elle à l'adresse du chien noir qui sembla se ratatiner sans pourtant comprendre. Je sais que c'est toi Sirius, et si tu veux pouvoir continuer à surveiller Harry en le suivant partout, tu ferais mieux de rester discret. Rogue est déjà au courrant que tu est là, et c'est sous la surveillance de Dumbledore qu'il tient sa langue, mais il à tout de même été capable d'annoncer à ses élève que Rémus était un loup-garou alors prends garde, je vous ai à l'oeil tous les deux. Prenex grade parce que la prochaine fois que je te surprend sous ta forme humaine Sirius, je te jure que la, je ne modèrerai pas ma colère, sous peine de te renvoyer dans ta cachette. Et je te jure, que même si je n'en ai pas envie, je le ferai. Moi aussi je fait ce que je peux pour t'innocenter, mais je ne peux pas enpêcher le ministre de te craindre jusque là, déjà qu'il est emplement idiot et crétin. Maintenant, vous sortez d'ici et vous terminer le peu qu'il reste de la journée, car oui Harry, tu as dormi toute la journée. maintenant, ouste. Marika tourna les talons et sortie en furi du dortoir. Ni Ron et ni Harry n'avait bougé ni parler. La façon dont elle leur avait crier dessus laissa croire qu'elle était vraiment en colère, mais si elle affirmait pouvoir être encore plus en colère, alors ils feraient tout pour ne pas la provoqué. Après quelque minutes de silence, Harry sorit du dortoir pour aller retrouver ses amis qui attendait le verdict. -Alors, quest-ce qu'elle à dit? Questiona un élèves. -Elle devait être vraiment en colère, risqua Fred. On à rien entendu mais toute la salle en a trembler, et je te jure que je n'exagère pas. sous cette remarque, Harru équarquilla les yeux et répondit songeusement. -Pourtant ce n'était si pire que sa, j'ai connu pire, surtout avec mes moldus, quel horreur, ou encore la fois ou... non je ne peux pas en parler c'est vrai.  
  
Harry se mit à rire au éclats. -Ça y est, il est reparti. Murmura Hermione Harry allait mourir de rire. Il repensait à la fois ou Rogue avait vu filer un ordre de Merlin, ou la fois où la carte du maraudeur lui avait lancé des insulte, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de crier: ROGUE EST UN IDIOT! Ayant pour résultat de faire rire tout le monde avant qu'il ne s'éffondre de rire sur un fauteille. Le reste de la soirée se déroula plutôt bien. Sirius/Patmol restait calme au pied de Harry qui était souvent pris d'un irrésistible envie de rire. À 9heure, la salle était vide. Harry, étendu sur son lit, se souvint alors des paroles du phénix dans son rêve. Il lui avait dit de prendre la bleu, et la verte pour comprendre. Il ne se demanda pas de quoi il voulait parler tout en sachant bien que c'était du cadeau que Hermione lui avait fait qu'il parlait. Il pris donc ces deux pierre, prix la cape d'invisibilité et la carte et s'appreta à sortir du dortoir lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement derière lui. Patmol, où plutôt Sirius le regardait. -Harry, murmura-t-il, tu n'a pas le droit de sortir, il est bien trop tard, tu risque de te faire prendre. -Ça te va bien de dire ça Patmol. -Harry, je t'interdit d'y aller, et je ne te laisserai pas sortir.  
  
Sirius s'approcha de la porte mais Harry fut plus rapide. -Essais de m'en empêcher! Rétorqua-t-il un peu sèchement. Tu ne pourra pas me voir ni me retrouver, à demain. Sur ce, il sorti en courant jusqu'au tableau le la grosse dame poursuivi par un énorme chien. Patmol était bien plus rapide que lui et au tout dernier moment, Harry mit la cape et pu évité le chien qui lui sauta dessus. Il acourut au tableau et fit apparaître la carte. C'est à ses moment qu'il vit Sirius s'approcher de la porte. Il se mit à courir rapidement pour s'éloigner du tableau et observa la carte. Il vit Sirius faire les cent pas devant le tableau, devinant que Harry devrait y retourner de toute façon. Mais son attention fu vite dirigé vers le petit point qui se déplaçait rapidement. Petit point au nom de Marika. Harry se précipita à sa rencontre mais lorsqu,il fut tout près et qu'il aurait du la voir, il ne vit que du vide. Harry se dit qu'elle devait elle aussi avoir une cape d'invisibilité. -Marika? Murmura-t-il doucement. À ce moment, il vit le petit point s'arrêter. -Marika, je sais que tu est là. Il observa attentivement la carte pour s'assurer qu'aucun professeur n'était dans les parages puis enleva sa cape, permettant à Marika de l'observer de sous sa cape à elle. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et tendit un bras pour la toucher. Elle fit un pas en arrière mais Harry s'avança. -Ça ne te sert à rien de fuir, je peux te retrouver où que tu aille dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il l'entendit soudainement soupirer puis la vit enlever sa cape. -Vient, lui murmura-t-il, on va sortir et on va discuter. Elle ne répondit pas et le suivi docilement, l'air maussage mais intrigué. Met ta cape dit-il soudainement, Miss teine n'est pas loin. Marika mit dut temps à réagir mais mit tout de mème sa cape avant d'être tiré en avant par un bras puissant qui la propulsait tendrement vers l'avant. Elle se résigna à le suivre sans sourciller. Lorsqu'il furent sur l'herbre, Harry se défit de sa cape et enleva celle de Marika qui le suivait bien trop docilement à son goût.il la traîna jusqu'a la rive du lac ou il se laissa tomber doucement tout en invintant Marika qui s'assis docilement à ses côté, repliant ses jambes sur elle même.  
  
-Cette fois Marikia, s'enquit Harry, tu va me dire ce qui te tracasse. Je sais que tu cache quelque chose de lourd, et je veux,non, je t'oblige à m'en parler, je le vois bien dans tes yeux que tu est triste malgré tes grand sourir.  
  
Pout tout réponse, Marika haussa des épaule, indifférente à ses menaces. -Allez, Marika, parle moi, je vais attendre toute la nuit s'il le faut. Je sais que d'après toi, je suis la dernière personne à apprendre ce que tu cache, ou que tu as peur de ma réaction, mais je promet de t'écouter jusqu'au bout, même si ce que tu me dit me répugne, je l'ai promis.  
  
À ces parole, elle réagit. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.  
  
-Quelle couleur? Dit-elle subitement. -Quelle couleur quoi? Répondit Harry étonné. -Quelle couleur représante la confiance? -Bleu! Harry avait machinalement le bleu, comme si cette réponse lui était évidente. -La couleur de la sagesse. Murmura la jeune fille. La couleur de la passivité, couleur de bonheur. -Je sais, et le vert? -La couleur de attention, la tendresse, l'amitié, le pouvoir, mais surtout, du contrôle de soi même. Je veux bien parler, mais écoute moi sans rien dire, ni m'interrompre. -Promis! Répondit Harry sans caché sa joie. -Ce que j'ai à dire est très long, triste et horrible. Mais je vais dabors commençer par le début. Ç remonte à avant ma naissance. Ma mère était encore jeune, elle avait le même àge que ta mère. Voldemort était à son plus puissant, mais comme tout grand sorcier, il avait besoin d'une descendence mais tu as du remarquer que côté physique et psycologique, il n'est pas très attirant. Il à donc fait usage d'un filtre d'amour assez puissant pour que la femme qu'il avait choisis mène son enfant à terme, l'élève quelque année pour qu'il puisse ensuite la prendre à sa charge et l'instruire dans la magie noir. Au début, tout fonctionnait très bien. Il avait choisis une femme, très jolie, maternelle et discrete. Cette femme n'est autre que ma mère. Sur ce, Harry sentit monter en lui une bouffer de chaleur. Il voulut répliquer mais se tut comme il l'avait promis. -Ma mère est tombé enceinte. Elle aimait passionément Voldemort qui lui rendait de nombreuse visite pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et que j'allait bien naître. Comme prévu, je suis née quelque jour avant toi. Le jour de ma naissance, il est venu dans la chambre, m'a prise dans ses bras et est parit avec moi. Ma mère dormait à ce moment là et il n'a eu aucun problème à m'enlever. J'était trop jeune alors pour me rappeller ce qui s'est passé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est ce soir là qu'il m'a''tatouer''dans le dos. Je n'ai jamais eu un véritable apèrçu de ce que c'était et ma mère à toujours refuser de me le dire. Bref, pendant un ans, j'ai grandit avec ma mère. Un jour, il est venu me chercher. Ce jour m'orrifie encore aujourd'hui. Ma mère était encore folle de lui et elle n'a pas résister à sa demande. Il est entrer dans ma chambre, habiller de noir, ses yeux rouge se reflétait dans le miroir devant moi, un sourir méchant sur les yeux, j'était terrifiée. Il m'a prise dans ses bras, à embrasser ma mère sur la jour pour qu'elle ne s'inquiette pas et a transplaner avec moi dans ses bras. Il m'a emmener dans sa maison sur la coline derrière le cimetière. Malheureusement pour lui, deux jour après m'avoir emmener dans sa maison, il à été détruit. Je suis rester trois jour, abandonner dans la maison, à me promener à quatre patte dans les couloir de la maison. Ma mère n'avait aucune idée d'où j'était, personne ne savait que Voldemort avait une fille et aucune personne n'osait s'approcher de la maison d'où personne ne sortait jamais. J'ai pleurer pendant deux jour, jusqu'a ce que quelqu'un ose entrer pour voir ce qui faisait ce bruit. Le garçon qui m'a rammasser, je m'en rappeller très bien, était assez grand, délicat, attentionné et surtout, très roux. J'adorait ses cheveux. C'était Arthur Weasley qui avait entendu dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison. Il était accompagné de plusieurs homme, mais c'est lui qui ma trouver. Il ma pris dans ses bras et j'ai aussitôt cesser de peurer. Étant père de six enfant dont un bébé, il savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Je mourrais de faim. Il m'a emmener au ministère où on m'a nourrit. Il m'a ensuite, avec l'autorisation du ministre, emmener chez lui où il à pris soin de moi jusqu'a ce qu'il retrouve ma mère, morte d'inquiétude. Depuis ce jour la, j'ai grandit, j'ai revu les Weaslwy, mais rarement, je parlait au enfant. J'adorait Mr Weasley et aucun de ses enfants ne se rappelle de moi. À dix ans, j'ai commencer à travailler pour le ministère. Je m'y connaissait beaucoup en force du mal et j'ai vite rejoin le département des langues de plond, mais je ne faisait rien de très grand mais j'était tout de même payer. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai eu 11ans que les effet du filtre magique on disparu et que ma mère à pris pleinement conscience de son geste. Elle m'a alors révéler le plus grave et le plus lourd des secret, et je lui en veux encore un peu pour ça. Ele m'a dit que j'était la fille de lord Voldemort et par conscéquant, l'héritière de Serpentard. J'avais reçu ma lette pour Poudlard mais ma mère à refuser que j'y entre. Je lui en ai toujours voulu pour ça, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai la chance d'y être, et de t'avoir rencontrer. Le célèbre Harry potter, l'héritier de Griffondor, celui qui à survécu, le premier à connaître mon terrible secret.  
  
Tout au long de son réçi, Marika c'était mit à sangloter pour finalement éclater en sanglot. Harry s'approcha d'elle, mit sa main sur son épaule et, sans s'en rendre compte, Harry l'enlaça fortement mais tendrement. Elle se laissa faire pour ensuite pleurer plus fort mais toujours silencieusement. Harry déposa un baiser sur son fRont et reserra son étreinte. Au bout de quelque minutes, Marika cessa de pleurer pour simplement se laisser berçer par le vent et le bruit de l'eau. Harry la tenait fermement et la berçait gentilment. Il s'était assis derière elle pour mieux la serrer et la réconforter. Elle pouvait sentir les battement de coeur de Harry dans son dos. Il était lent et régulier, cette sensation était apaisante et Marika se sentait bien. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, mais cette étreinte était vraiment réconfortente. Elle était heureuse de savoir que Harry prenait si bien la nouvelle et elle se surpris même à RonRonner. -On devrait y aller, il commence à se faire tard et si on veut entrer, on à intéret à ne pas attendre que la grosse dame soit endormie. Marika aquiessa et se défit, non sans regret, de l'étreinte pour se lever. Le chemin du retour s'effectua rapidement et facilement. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant le tableau, la grosse dame les attendait, parfaitement réveiller. Un énorme chien noir tournait devant la tableau inquiet. -Ho non, je l'avait oublier, il va me passer un savon. Murmura Harry sous les regard rieur de Marika. Allons-y. Harry s'approcha discrètement du tableau. -Micusis. Murmura-t-il à l'adresse du tableau qui pivota légèrement. Un grognement se fit entendre. Sirius était loin d'être de bonne humeur. Au contraire, il bouillonait de rage. -Heu, salut Sirius! Bafouilla Harry. Pour toute réponse, le chien gRonda de plus bel. Marika sembla prendre conscience de la situation et ce pricipita vers Harry. -Harry, j'ai entendu des bruit de pas! murmura-t-elle d'un ton faussement énevé. On devrait entrer.  
  
Il n'y avait personne mais Harry fut très heureux que Marika lui vienne en aide. Obeissant sur un air faussement résigner, Harry entra docilement dans la grande salle. Sirius le dépaça et monta direct au dortoir non sans grogner. -Merci! Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Marika qui lui sourit en retour. -C'est moi qui te remerçi, pour m'avoir écouter, et ne pas me rejetter mais... -Je ne le dirai à personne c'est promis. -Tu peux bien le dire à Ron et Hermione, je sais que je peux leur faire confiance, mais assure toi que persone d'autre ne le sache, et je voulais te demander une dernière chose. -Quoi? Demanda Harry -Est-ce que je peux...te...?  
  
elle leva timidement les bras vers Harry qui s'y précipita sans qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase et ressera ses bras autour de la taille fine de la jeune fille. L'étreinte n'en finissait plus. Il sentait Marika pleurer contre son épaule et serra encore plus les bras, juste à peine pour qu'elle puisse encore respirer. Il sentait le coeur de Marika battre contre sa poirine et se sentit heureux. Vraiment heureux. -Bonne nuit. Murmura-t-elle doucement -Bonne nuit, et n'oubli pas que je suis ton ami, si tu as besoin de moi, où que je sois, j'aurai toujours du temps pour toi. -Merci. -Tu ne monte pas? demanda Harry curieux de voir la jeune fille prendre place sur un canapé -Non, je suis trop épuisé pour monter. -Je te comprend, je peux rester avec toi, il est fort probable que je ne dorme pas de la nuit alors. -Tu est toujours le bienvenu.  
  
Harry pris place à ses côtés et passa négligement un bras autour de ses épaule. -Heu, tu sais Harry, je ne pense pas que... -Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'est pas vraiment mon genre non plus, je fait ça parce que... Harry chercha un raison valable. Parce que je te considère plus comme ma soeur et qu'il est normal pour un frère de protégé sa soeur contre les méchant mème si elle n'en a pas vraiment besoin. Il ricana à cette perscpective. Marika éclatat de rire et plongea dans le creux de l'épaule pour étouffer son rire pour plonger son regard dans le sien avant d'étendre ses pied sur Harry qui ria doucement. Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minute avant que Harry ne s'alonge et s'endorme sur la poitrine d'une Marika déjà endormi. 


	18. chapitre 18

Chapitre 18  
  
Pouffsoufle/Griffondor  
  
le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveiller par les rires de plusieurs fille ainsi que par une main qui le secouait en pRononça son nom. Il se reveilla mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux de peur de ce qu'il allait trouver en les ouvrants il sentit une secousse sous lui et s'oubliga, en grogna bruillement, à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'endroit où il était, et surtout de la personne avec qui il était, il se redressa rapidement. On entendit un craquement et Harry retomba en gémissant dans sa position initial. Sous le choc, Marika sursauta, se réveilla, regarda autout d'elle, cligna des yeux puis, éclata de rire. -Pris en flagrant délit! Réussis à articuler Marika Harru se contenta de grogner sous la douleur de sa hanche. -Harry, lève toi s'il te plait, sinon je suis coincé ici. -Peux pas bouger. Marmona-t-il.  
  
Les élèves autour d'eux éclatère de rire, se roulant par terre. Ron et George aidèrent Harry à se remetter sur pied et Fred aida Marika qui riait toujours. Après quelque instant, Harry pu bouger librement et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il entrèrent, la nouvelle se répandit vite et bientôt, toute l'école savait que Harry avait dormi avec Marika. Seulement, d'une table à l'autre, l'histoire prenait des tournure moin amusante et beaucoup plus frivole. En entendant certaine histoire, Marika ne pu s'empêcher de rire de plus bel, Harry aussi. Pendant toute la journée, ils furent l'objet de moquerie des Serpentard, ce qui faisait encore plus rire Marika, des blague moqueuse des Serdaigle, qui la faisait presque pleurer de rire, et des félicitation amusante des Pouffsoufle, qui la maittait définitivement dans la section hystérique. Tout la semaine, plusieur rièrent de ce qui était arrivé et eu pour effet de diminuer la tension entre Pouffsoufle et Griffondor qui s'alliait volontier pour agacer Harry qui en avait bien assez de se faire rabattre les oreille avec cette vielle histoire. Ce fut donc, tout à fait décontracter, mais un peu frustré, que l'équipe de Griffondor entra sur le terrain de Quidditch, aclamé par Griffondor, Serdaigle, et les applaudissement polie des Pouffsoufle, toujours bon joueur. -Les capitaine, serrer vous la main! Hurla Mme Bibine.  
  
Harry s'avança vers la capitaine de l'équipe des Pouffsoufle et lui serra la main en lui souriant, sourir qu'elle lui rendit nerveusement. -Enfourcher vos balais! Hurla Bibine  
  
le coup de Sifflet fut donner, le souafle lancer, les cognards se déchènerent et le vif d'or disparu. Lee Jordan, qui commentait le Match s'écriait des commentaire qui échappait à Harry tellement la foule était bruillante. Il n'y avait aucun Serpentard dans les gradins ce qui évitait les sifflement de ceux-ci.  
  
Puis, les cris perdirent de leur intesité et Harry pu comprendre les commentaire tout en cherchant des yeux le vif d'or.  
  
-Griffondor à l'attaque, Vifournier à Jonshon qui passe à Bells, Vifournier, Belles, Vifournier passe à jonshon qui s'approche des but, ELLE MARQUE, 10 POINT POUR GRIFFONDOR! Hurla Lee.  
  
-Pouffsouffle repart à l'attaque, il ont travailler le jeu depuis l'an dernier, difficile d'intercepté le souaffle avec un jeu pareil. Ho, Vifournier intercept! Aille, un cognard le fait dévier, il perd le souafle qui est rattrapé par Daggers qui fonce vers les but de Griffondor, attention, il se prépare, il lance, quel lancé il faut dire, on boulet de canon, voyons si... MARIKA BLOQUE!  
  
Son commentaire fut aceuilli par les applaudissements de ses surporters. Marika, dans un bon incroyable, avait réussis à bloquer la balle à quelque centimêtre du cercle. Harry tournait inlassablement au dessus de ses joueur en lancant parfois un commentaire d'encouragement. L'équipe des Pouffsoufle était vraiment très bonne. Leur gardien était excellent, leur poursuiveur fantastique et leur batteur savaitent visé. Fred et George se démenait pour encombrer l'autre équipe et le souaffle était sans cesse intercepté. Le score était toujours 10 à 0 pour Griffondor. Lee se défoulait dans son microphone. Soudain, Harry vit le vif d'or. Il sembla que l'attrapeur des Pouffsoufle aussi car il le vit s'élancer. Il avait déjà un bonne avance sur Harry mais Harry donna toute la puissance de son balai. Comme un éclair, il pris rapidement de la vitesse, allant presque plus vite que le son. Il dépassa son adversaire qui senti un courant d'air de couleur rouge passer à ses côté avant de voir le vif d'or disparaître. Celui-ci se dit qu'il avait disparu et s'éleva dans les air avant de foncé sur les gradins. Quant à Harry, il fonça sur la petite balle. Il tendit le bras et attrappa sans difficulté le vif d'or. Mais, allant trop vite, il devait s'arrêter doucement. Malheureusement, à trop grande vitesse, il ne votait pas ce qui déffilait devan ses yeux et vit trop tard les gradins où était assis des serdaigle. Il put suffisament ralentir pour que ceux-ci le voit et se pousse pour le laisser s'écraser contre les banc. Harry tenait toujours la petite balle qui se débattait dans sa main, ainsi que son balais dans l'aitre. Il mit quelque instant à ouvrir les yeux pour ensuite voir le visage que plusieur personne penché sur lui. -Il faudra que je revois l'atterissage. Marmona-t-il avant de se relever douloureusement. Dans les airs, tout c'était arrêter. L'accident de Harry avait attiré l'attention et se rendit conte qu'il tenait fermement le vif d'or dans sa main. Il leva lentement la main en signe de victoire, eu tout juste le temps d'entendre les cris des suporter avant de se sentir étourdis et de s'écrouler en souriant sur les restes des gradins avant de voir son équipe fonçé sur lui pour l'aider. Il entendait les gens rire autour de lui mais ne pouvait pas les voir car ses lunettes c'était cassé sous le choc et tout lui paraissait flou.  
  
-Hou là, Harry, murmura Fred à son oreille. Tes lunettes son décidément irréparable, il va faloir t'en acheter des nouvelle.  
  
Harry se mit à rire stupidement en titubant légèrement puis éclata de rire. Il riait si fort mais on l'entendait à peine dans les cris des spectateurs. Puis, il perdit subitement son sourir, resta immobile, et dit: Aïe, ce qui fit rire tout le monde autour de lui. Il trébucha, acrocha quelqu'un, s'exusa rapidement et tomba sur son gosier, le visaeg déchirer par la douleur.  
  
-Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquer, marmona Harry, mais j'ai terriblement mal, même si je trouve la situation très amusante, je ne trouve plus mon balai et ignore dans quel état il est, et pour ajouter au portrait, je ne vois rien du tout, je suis plus mioppe qu'une taupe alors quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligence de m'aider s'il vous plait?.  
  
Les autres pouffèrent de rire à la remarque de Harry, puis, Fred et George le prirent chacun par un bras et l'aidèrent à se lever. À peine fut-il sorti du stade qu'il perdit conscience. Les jumeaux se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Fred souleva Harry et la déposa sur un bancard pour le conduire à l'infirmerie tandis que les autres membres de l'équipe retenait tant bien que mal la foule qui voulait félicité Harry pour son exploit. Dans les couloir de l'école, ils croisèrent une bande de Serpentard qui éclata de rire en voyant Harry étendu sur un bancard. -Tient, s'écria Malefoy pour attiré l'attention sur lui. Potter est tombé de son balai, il faut croire qu'il à perdu son soit disant talent, ça doit être dur pour l'orgeil de se faire battre par les Pouffsoufles, n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Malefoy, répondit Marika qui arrivait derrière lui. Tu aurais été incapable de faire ce que Harry vient de faire pour attrapper le vif d'or, d'ailleur, si tu regarde bien, on voit qu'il le tient toujours. De plus, tu saura que l'équipe des Pouffsoufles est excellente, et eux au moin sont loyale et jouent dans les règle de l'art, vous les Serpentard, vous êtes incapable de respecter la moindre règle, alors ferme la et va voir ailleur si tu y est.  
  
Malefoy lui lança un regard noir et tourna les talons. L'équipe entra dans l'infirmerie. Sans se retourner, l'infirmière pointa un lit dans le fond de la salle. -Poser le là, je vais l'examiner, alors, que c'est-il passé cette fois? -Il a foncé dans les gradins, ses lunette sont brisé et il est inconscient. -Comme à chaque fois qu'il vient ici. Daccord, je vais m'en occuper tout de suite.  
  
Elle s'approcha du lit où Harry était étendu, l'examina attentivement puis se tourna vers les jumeaux. -Enlever lui son équipement, mais doucement, sans lui faire mal. Elle referma les rideaux autour d'eux pour les laisser faire en toute tranquilité. Après dix minute de combat, ils réussirent à lui débarasser de tout l'attirail de Quidditch, remontèrent la couvertur jusquà la taille et écartèrent les rideau, blanc comme des draps. -Aïe! Aïe! Aïe! Il est vraiment mal en point, c'est horrible, et il commence à reprendre conscience, ça va faire mal. Murmura George.  
  
-Mmmmm, il à une épaule disloquer, il à un bout de bois enfoncer dans les côte et il s'est brisé une jambe. Pour la jambe, ce sera facile, pour le bout de bois, je vais faire de mon mieux, mais pour l'épaule, j'aurai besoin de bras fort pour le retenir pendant que quelqu'un la lui replace.  
  
En disant cela, elle c'était tourner vers l'équipe. Au même moment, un cri déchira le silence qui reignait alors. Ron et Hermione entrèrent à toute vitesse dans l'infirmerie et s'arrêtèrent net devant le lit de Harry. Harmione devint blanche tandis que Ron fesait une grimace comme s'il souffrait autant que Harry.  
  
-Il à reprit ses esprits, nous devons agir rapidement. Dit Pomfresh en se précipitant sur son patient. Mr Weasley, dit-elle en regardant Ron, agenouillé vous sur ses jambes pour les immobiliser. Messieu, continua-t- elle en se retournant vers les jumeaux ainsi que vers Sylvain, vous le tiendrez immobile pendant que Mademoiselle Marika replacera son épeule. Moi je vais prendre ce qu'il faut pour soigner ses côtes et sa jambe. Allez-y rapidement.  
  
Ron monta sur le lit et immobilisa les jambes de Harry qui était déjà très agité, Fred immobilisa le bras intact de Harry, Sylvain lui immobilisa la tête entre ses mains et George ritint avec le plus grand soin le bras disloquer de Harry. Marika s'avança, blanche mais déterminé, vers son épaule où un immence bleu apparaissait. Elle pausa une main à la base du cou de Harry et l'autre, délicatement, elle la déposa sur son épaule. Elle mit un genou sur le lit, pris une grande respiration, banda ses muscles et donna un coup sec. On entendit alors le bruit sourd d'un claquement, signe que l'épaule était remise en place, suivi du hurlement de douleur de Harry. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il perde connaissance après tant de douleur mais il resta éveiller en se débattant de toute ses forces. Mme Pomfresh ses précipita vers lui, posa un sac de glace sur son épaule, ce qui le fit crier de plus bel. Elle se fit une place entre les garçons qui retenait toujours Harry, posa une lotion mauve autour de la plaie sur ses côte et enleva doucement le bout de bois. Ne pouvant plus entendre ses hurlements, Hermione sortie aux pas de course suivi de Katie et Angélina. Marika tenait toujours l'épaule de Harry doucement mais fermement sans lui faire mal. Elle pleurait doucement en le voyant autant souffrir mais elle résistait contre les nausé qui la menaçait. Lorsque le bout de bois fut sorti, Harry était toujours conscient. N'y tenant plus, Marika glissa sa main sous le cou d'Harry. On entendit un léger craquement, l'infirmière sursauta, Harry avait cessé de se débattre. Les autres la regardèrent, le visage blanc.  
  
-Ne vous en faites pas, il n'est pas mort, il dors. Finissez de le sogner Madame, il va bientôt se réveiller, moi je n'en peux plus, je sort.  
  
Marika sorti en pleurant pour donner plus ample explication au professeurs. 


	19. chapitre 19

Chapitre 19  
  
Encore des ennuis  
  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il vit tout un tas de cadeaux à son chevet, friandise, revue, et même quelque peluche acompagner de plusieurs carte de bon rétablissement, ou du moin, c'est ce qu'il supposa vu son incapacité à définir les détails. Il chercha ses lunettes mais sans succès. Il entendit les pas de l'infirmière qui approchait.  
  
-Tes lunette se sont brisé Harry, le professeur Mcgonagal est aller t'en acheter une nouvelle pairs, elle devrait être de retour dans une heure. Repose toi, tient mange ça. -Je ne vois rien du tout, je ne vois même pas mes pied, je ne peux rien faire sans mes lunettes, je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à trouver ma bouche. -Il faudra pourtant que tu te débrouille, répondit-elle en riant légèrement. J'ai plusieurs chose à faire. -Bien, répondit Harry. Alors j'attendrai le retour de Mcgonagal, en espérant qu'elle à bon choix pour mes lunette. -Ne t'en fait pas, elle saura très bien se débrouillé.  
  
Pendant une heure, Harry esseya de se remémoriser la raison de sa venu. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le ramena à la réalité. Les voix qu'il entendit lui indiquèrent que Mcgonagal était revenu. Elle l'entedit s'approcher de lui.  
  
-Et bien Mr Potter, ça n'a pas été facile, mais voilà. Je n'ai pas pu en retrouver sur le mème modele de vos encienne mais celles-la devrait bien vous aller. Tenez.  
  
Harry tendit la main vers la forme indécise qui se dressait devant lui. Elle déposa ses lunettes dans sa main et il les mit sur son nez. Les lunettes était de la bonne force, elle était légère et assez ''confortable''  
  
-Merci! Dit-il à son professeur qu'il voyait maintenant très bien. Soudain, il remarqua qu'elle le regardait bizzarement.  
  
-Quest-ce qu'il y a? Questionna Harry. À ce moment, l'infirmière arriva. Elle jetta un coup d'oeil au professeur immobile puis à Harry et sursauta.  
  
-Oh mon dieu! S'exclama cette dernière. -Quoi? Répéta Harry. -Vous...Vous, -Quoi moi?  
  
Elle lui tendit un miroir qu'il pris en les regardant bizzarement. Il jetta un coup d'oeil dans le miroir et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Il voyait son père, non ce n'était pas son père, il avait les yeux vert, Harry se regardait dans le miroir, il était la réplique exact de son père, le nouveau modele de lunette était le même que celui de son père. Il resta quelque instant à se regarder puis observa les deux adulte qui le regardait.  
  
-Je crois que vous avez bien choisis, merci professeur, je les aime beaucoup mais j'aimerais savoir comment va mon balai. -Bien, votre balai semble bien aller, il y a quelque branche de tordu mais il n'est pas dutout endomager. C'est un très beau balai dailleur.  
  
Harru lui sourit, voulu se lever mais poussa un cri de douleur avant de s'allonger de nouveau.  
  
-Quest-ce qui m'est arrivé, pourquoi suis-je ici, je ne me rappelle plus de rien.  
  
-Pendant le match contre Pouffsoufle, vous avez attraper le vif d'or puis vous avez foncer dans les gradins, vous vous êtes disloquer un épaule, casser une jambe et un morceau de bois dans les côtes. Vous avez, au passage blesser trois personne qui sont déjà sortient. Maintenant, reposez- vous, mangez et ouvrez tous vos cadeaux.  
  
Sur ce, le professeur Mcgonagal et l'infirmière tournèrent les talons et disparurent de sa vue.  
  
Harry passa le reste de la journée l'infirmerie où il reçu la visite de plusieur personne de Griffondor ainsi que celle se l'équipe de Pouffsoufle pour le félicité de son exploit. Harry avait ouvert tous ses paquet en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Celui-ci avait reçu une panoplie de friandises, plusieurs cartes et même des petite peluche en forme de chouette, hibou ou encore de vif d'or. Après avoir confier tous ces présent à ses amis(les peluche à Ron pour se venger d'avoir rit de lui), Harry voulu quitter l'infirmerie et du remédier à sortir en douce pour s'échapper de sa prison pour ensuite aller s'habiller et descendre pour son entraînement de Quiddtich de l'école. Lorsqu'il arriva, les autres joueur qui y était déjà le regardèrent surpris de le voir là. Marika descendit à sa rencontre tandis que Ron et Hermione courrait vers lui.  
  
-Harry, quest-ce que tu fait là, tu devrait être à l'infirmerie, ça m'étonne que Pomfresh t'ai laisser partir dans l'état où tu es.  
  
-Elle ne m'a pas laisser partir, je me suis sauvé, et d'ailleur, je me sens très bien. -J'en doute! Rétorqua quelqu'un derière lui.  
  
Harry se retourna et vit l'infirmière qui le regardait sévèrement. -Oups! Murmura Harry. -Mr. Potter, je ne vous ai pas donner la permission de partir, vous êtes en piteuse état et vous sortez quand même, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous ramener à l'infirmerie. -Non, s'il vous plait, suplia Harry en se mettant à genou devant l'infirmière en prenant un air piteux. J'ai du passer la moitié de ma scolarité dans cette infirmerie, ne me forcer pas à y retourner, je vous en pris.  
  
En voyant l'infirmière ésiter, Harry savais qu'il allait gagner. Pour augmenter ses chance, il se força à laisser une larme glisser sur sa joue. En voyant la petite perle de larme, l'infirmière plia et lui permis de rester pour l'entraînement mais qu'il devait revenir à l'infirmerie, ce que Harry promis de faire.  
  
Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin, Harry éclatat de rire.  
  
-Le roi des manipulateur va! Déclara Hermione dans son dos. -C'est de famille. Rétorqua Harry.  
  
Pendant l'entraînement, Harry se contenta de regarder les autres voler et à les commenter, donner des trucs ou faire un commentaires. Il aida surtout les attrapeurs, même Malefoy qui écouta distraitement ses conseil que les auters prirent avec plaisir, Harry étant réputer pour son talent d'attrapeur. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent en discutant joyeusement. -Au fait, j'aimerais savoir qui a récupérer mon balai, je ne sais pas qui est-ce qui l'a, mais j'aimerais vraiment le récupérer.  
  
-C'est moi qui l'ai. C'était Cho qui parlait. Quand tu as foncé dans les gradins, il as grlisser et je l'ai rammasser. Je voulais te le rendre mais je voulais te le donner en main propre. Je vais te le rendre demain d'accord?  
  
-Heu, oui, daccord. Répondit timidement Harry en rougissent sous les rires moqueur de Ron.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le château où Harry pris la direction de l'infirmerie tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune.  
  
Harry passa le reste du week-end dans la salle blanche sous les bons soin de ''Pom Pom'' comme il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeller. Cho était venu lui rendre visite en lui rendant son balai et tous les deux parlèrent pendant près d'une heure jusqu'à ce que Harry retombe dans une crise de douleur. Parfois, son épaule bougeait et lui faisait terriblement mal. Pour le consoler un peu, Cho lui avait donner un baiser sur la joue et était sortie, courrant et rougissante, de l'infirmerie. À ce moment là, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourir avant de tomber à nouveau dans les pommes.  
  
Pendant son séjour à l'infirmerie, Ron avait taîner de force Sirius dans l'infirmerie, qui était toujours faché par la réaction de Harry, surtout lorsqu'il avait apris qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Marika. Mais en voyant son neveu agonisant presque, toute sa rancune s'était envolé pour laisser place à l'inquiétude. Celui-ci avait passé le Week-end en surveillant bien chaque visiteur. Lorsqu'une bande de Serpentard vint pour agacer Harry, ils retroussèrent chemin bien rapidement sur le chien qui bavait de rage. Lorsque Cho était venu et qu'il avait vu son neveu rougir violament, il s'était éclipsé. Harry adorait son parrain, il était tellement drôle parfois.  
  
Puis, Lundi arriva. Ce fut avec joie que Harry quitta l'infirmerie mais avec mauvais humeur qu'il se rendit à son premier cours, potion.  
  
Lorsqu'Harry entra, il fut complimenter pour son match et aussi pour ses nouvelle lunettes. Cependant, lorsque le professeur Rogue entra, il balaya la salle de classe de ses yeux, cherchant sans doute une victime et son regard s'arrêta sur Harry. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de colère dans ses yeux. Non pas du dégout mais de la colère, de la jalousie et même, de l'envie. Mais la haine que son regard exprimait était plus qu'horrible. Le cours commença donc dans le plus grand silence. Il devait confectionner une potion d'illusion, cette potion permettait de voir des chose que l'on ne voyait pas toujours à l'oeil nu. Au milieu du cours, Rogue réprimenda plusieurs élève, dont Néville qui tremblait de peur. Marika avait beaucoup de mal avec les potions, et c'était toujours avec plaisir que Rogue l'insultait. D'habitude, elle suportait sans bRoncher mais cette fois, Rogue lui murmura quelque chose qu'elle seul pu entendre. Cette remarque eu un effet néfaste sur la jeune fille car celle-ci, à l'étonnement de tous, frappa son professeur à la machoir. Les pied re Rogue décolèrent légèrement du sol et il alla s'écraser au pied de la table de Harry et Ron.  
  
-Ne me dites plus jamais ça espèse d'ignoble personnage! Marika était vraiment en rogne. Elle criait sur Rogue et elle vait eu le courage de le frapper. Avant de vous acharner sur quelqu'un, demandez-vous donc un peu ce que vous vous ne savez pas faire, vous êtes ignoble, et je vous interdit de me traiter ainsi, vous êtes peu-être très douer en potion, mais nous n'avons pas tous un don inné pour mélanger des substance mal odorantes et gluante. Je suis désolé si ce que je fait ne vous plait pas, mais je fait au moin ce que je peux pour vous satisfaire, professeur.  
  
Elle avait pRononcé le mot professeur avec tant de dégout, et pour ajouter au portrait, elle pris son chaudRon et en versa le contenu sur la tête de Rogue. Elle ramassa ses chose en vitesse et sortie en clacant la porte derrière elle. Harry réprima un fou rire et à en juger par les tête de ses camarades, ils en était de même poue eux.  
  
Rogue se releva difficilement et tituba jusqu'a son bureau. Il avait un énorme bleu sur la machoir et saignait du nez.  
  
-Le cours est terminé, tout le monde dehors. Grogna Rogue, fou de rage.  
  
Harry s'empressa de mettre ses choses dans son sac et sorti avec Sirius derrière lui.  
  
-Et ben dit donc! S'étonna Ron. Elle a du culot, et un sacré crochet du droit la petite Marika.  
  
-Je ne te le fait pas dire. Répondit Hermione. N'empêche que je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi, elle qui est pourtant toujours calme.  
  
-Je crois qu'on devrais aller la voir, pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas. proposa Ron. -Tu as raison! S'éxclama Harry, les faisant sursauter. j'y vais, suivez-moi si vous le pouvez, on se retrouve dans la salle commune.  
  
-Harry, attend...  
  
Mais Harry courrait déjà si vite que Sirius avait du mal à le suivre. Lorsqu'il atteint la salle des Griffondor, Harry fit un tour pour voi si Marika y *était, mais malheureusement, celle-ci était absente. Il monta dans son dortoir et attrappa la carte du maraudeur.  
  
-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaise! Murmura-t-il.  
  
La carte apparut et Harry jetta un coup d'oeil sur les point qui s'y mouvait. Il vit le professeur Rogue à l'infirmerie, Rusard au troisième étage et, dans le parc de l'école, il vit un point qui portait le nom de Marika Jedusor se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Il vit aussi une bande de Serpentard qui comptait au total une quinzaine d'élève à sa poursuite, mais ils devait être trop loin pour qu'elle ne les aperçoivent car elle continuait à marcher vers la forêt. Harry montra rapidement la carte à Sirius, ils se regardèrent et sortirent en courrant du dortoir. Au passage, ils bousculèrent les jumeaux. Avant que ceux-ci n'est pu dire un mot, Harry cria dans son dos.  
  
-Marika va à la forêt interdite, et il y a des Serpentards qui la suivent.  
  
Sans même réfléchirent, ils se ruèrent à la suite de Harry. Puis, ils croisèrent Ron et Hermione qui ne posèrent même pas de question. Voyant le mélange de colère et de peur sur le visage de leur ami, il s'élancèrent eux aussi derière Harry. Celui-ci jettait de bref regard vers la carte. Les Serpentard avait pris de l'avance sur Marika en la contournant et elle était encercler. Elle continuait tout de même à avancer. -Plus vite! S'xclama Harry avant d'accélérer. Dans le parc, le soleil brillait fortement. Harry s'aarêta pour attendre les autres et reprendre son souffle. Lorsque les autres l'eurent rejoint, il reprirent leur souffle rapidement tandis que Harry leur expliquait ce qu'il avait vu. Ensuite, ils repartirent dans la direction que leur indiquait Harry, le chien en tête. Ils pénétrèrent rapidement dans la forêt dont les branches d'arbres leur fouattait le visage. Ils rejoindre bientôt la bande de Serpebtard qui entourait Marika. La jeune fille semblait surprise et même un peu apeurer devant un si grand nombre d'adversaire. Elle esseya de parlementer avec eux mais ils se raprochèrent de la jeune fille qui ne bougeait pas. Harry, Fred, George, Ron et Hermione étaient acroupi derière un bosquet et observait la scène en calmant du mieux leur point de côté. Après une minutes, Harry pris la parole.  
  
-On peut toujouts se fier sur les Serpentard pour être déloyale, on va voir ce qu'il veulent et on agira en conséquence. Au total, ils sont 15, ce qui revien à enviRon 3 contre 1. ils faut agir rapidement et le plus silencieusement. On va se positionner de part et d'autre du cercle, et quand je vous fait signe, on attaque mais il faut être prèt à toute éventualité. Allez-y.  
  
Harry s'éloigna de sa cachette pour faire le tour du cercle tout en jettant des regards percant au cercle. Il s'arrêta un peu à droite et regarda où étaient ses amis. Fred était acroupi un peu plus loin à sa droite et Hermione à sa gauche. Il faisait face à Ron qui le regardait. Sirius était à côté d'Hermione-Harry lui avait dit de la protégé, qu'il allait se débrouillé- et George était rester à leur cachette précédente. Il n'entendait pas ce qui se disait à l'intérieur du cercle mais il voyait très bien les mouvement. Ils virent deux Serpentard costaud, que Harry ne connaisasit pas, s'approcher de Marika dans son dos pour l'attrappèrent par les bras, la tenant immobiliser. Puis, Harry observa la persone à qui Marika parlait. C'était Malefoy. Harry se sentit bouillir de rage. Malefoy avait un sourir moqueur, qui se transforma très vite en un sourire vicieus, presque pervers. Il pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille et murmura une formule magique. Il fit un signe de main et les deux Serpentard lachèrent Marika qui ne bougeait plus dutout. Malefoy s'avança vers elle d'un pas sur. Harry s'avança un peu pour entendre leur conversation.  
  
-Pourtant, dit Malefoy. Tu est forte, déterminer, puissante, tu as tout d'une Serpentard, que fais-tu avec les Griffondor? -Les Griffondors on des valeurs, des qualité et des ambitions autre que devenir mangemort, ils sont courageux, intélligents et vraiment mignons. Répliqua Marika avec une pointe d'iRonie dans la voix. Ce que toi tu n'as ou n'est pas Malefoy. -Et pourtant, tu n'as pas idée de ce que je peux t'offrir, et moi, je te trouve très jolie, un peu agressive, mais très jolie. C'est toi que je veux, et j'obtient toujours ce que je veux, apprend le.  
  
Il s'approcha encore de Marika. Harry jetta un coup d'oeil à Fred. Celui-ci contenait difficilement sa colère. Il attendait avec impatience le signal de Harry pour aller battre cet idiot.  
  
Harry dirigea son attention sur le cercle et vit Malefoy déposer sa main sur l'épaule de Marika et la fit glisser jusque sur sa poitrine. Les yeux de Malefoy se firent amusé mais ceux de Marika envoyait des éclairs. Marika ne bougeait pas, ce qui n'était pas normal. Malefoy était aller trop loin mais avant qu'il n'eut pu faire un mouvement, il vit Fred se jetter dans le cercle et foncé rapidement vers Malefoy. Surpris, Malefoy n'eut pas le temps d'exiver et tomba sous le poids de Fred, deux fois grand comme lui.  
  
-Tu la touche encore comme ça Malefoy, et je te jure que même l'argent de ton père ne suvirait aps a payer le prix de tes blessures.  
  
Il décocha un coup de poind sur le menton de Malefoy mais fut intercepté par des Serpentards qui l'agrippait par derrière. Aussitôt, Harry s'élança, immiter par Hermione, Sirius, George et Ron. Le groupe de Serpentard surpris par l'attaque surpris du petit groupe de Griffondor ne réagirent pas assez rapidement pour contrer le premier coup. Du coup, cinq Serpentard tombèrent sur le sol dont un qui balança sous le poid du chien. Harry alla se positionner devant Marika tandis que les autre formait un cercle autour d'elle.  
  
-Je ne peux pas bouger! Leur murmura Marika. C'est un sortilège d'immobilisation. -Pour contrer ce sort, il faut que ce soit la personne qui l'a lancé qui le déactive ou que tu résiste! Répondit précipitement Hermione. Marika était immobilisé debout et regardait les Serpentards s'avancé vers eux. Fred avait réussis à se déprendre de l'emprise des deux costaud et s'était joint au groupe. -Retire lui ce sort! Cria Harry furieux. -Tu me prend pour qui Potter? Répliqua Malefoy -Pour un imbécile frousard et pervers, retire lui ce sort! -La flaterie ne te meneras nul part Potter. -Alors tu le regretteras! Cracha Harry.  
  
Harry s'élança vers Malefoy et ils tombèrent sur le sol. Très vite, Harry immobilisa Malefoy tandis que d'autre Serpentard acourait pour l'aider.  
  
-Vous vous approchez encore, et je le défigure! Cria Harry. Elvève lui ce sort Malefoy ou tu souffre, décide, et vite.  
  
Avec difficulté, Malefoy leva sa baguette vers Marika qui tomba évanouis sur le sol.  
  
-Quest-ce que tu lui a fait! Demanda Fred en s'agenouillant devant la jeune fille. -Ce ne sont que les effets secondaire de ce sort. Maintenant, lache moi.  
  
Tranquillement, Harry se leva et s'éloigna de Malefoy toujours étendu par terre. Celui-ci se leva et murmura quelque chose d'incomprehensible mais que Harry saisit parfaitement car il stoppa net et se retourna doucement vers Malefoy.  
  
-Comment oses-tu dire des chose comme ça Malefoy, de toute façon, comme es- tu au courrant, tu n'était pas là. Répliqua froidement Harry. Ho, mais c'est vrai, papa Malefoy y était lui, comment aurais-je pu oublier, je suis impardonable. Tu n'est qu'un minable doublé d'un crétin Malefoy, de plus, tu à franchement changé. Tu es devenu plus arognant qu'à l'habitude, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, il fait croire que le retour du maître à eu un impact incroyable sur toi, je supose que tu porte déjà la marque, comme le papa à son fiston. Tu ferais mieux de partir, toi et ta bande d'idiot avant que Marika ne se réveil, elle, elle ne vous fera pas de cartier.  
  
Malefoy fit mine de faire demi tour mais se ravisa et fonça sur Harry. Ils roulèrent sur le sol tandis que Ron s'élançait sur un Serpentard qui allait défendre Malefoy. Hermione fesait son possible pour réanimer Marika tandis que les Griffondors se lançait dans une bagare acharné avec les serpentard dont le nombre supérieur se fesait sentir. Puis, doucement, Marika se réveilla. En une minute, elle était déjà sur pied.  
  
-Alors là, murmura Marika. S'en ai trop, fini de faire les gentille fille, ils vont le regretter.  
  
Elle s'élança dans la bagare, mettant à terre plus de la moitier des Serpentard jusqu'a ce qu'un lache la frappe par derrière et qu'elle ne s'éfondre. Hermione avait commençer à se battre mais avait vite perdu le contrôle. Sirius, charger de veiller sur elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il s'enfuis dans les bois en courrant rapidement. Bientôt, on entendit des branche craquer et un Homme en sortir. Sirius avait repris sa forme humaine mais faisait bien attention de ne pas laisser voir son visage. Il aida les Griffondors et bientôt, tous les Serpentards gisaient sur le sol. Il reprit sa forme animal derière Harry et s'approcha pour sentir chaque corps.  
  
-Quest-ce qu'on fait d'eux? Demanda Ron -On ne peut pas les laisser ici. Répondit Hermione. -Pourquoi pas? enchaîna George. -Parce que c'est comme ça, on est pas des Serpentard, on abandonne pas les gens comme ça même s'il sont idiot et froussard. Répondit sèchement Harry. Mais on a plus important à faire que de nous occuper d'eux, Marika est blessé.  
  
En effet, Marika était étendu sur le sol avec un petit file de sang qui coulait derrière sa tête. Devant se spectacle, ils restèrent immobile. Fred fut le premier à réagir. Il se précipita vers Marika et pris sa tête dans ses main. Il l'examina attentivement. Pris son pould, et se retourna vers eux.  
  
-Elle est toujours vivante, juste une petite ouverture derrière la tête.  
  
Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre parmis les Griffondors et un gémissement de la part de Marika.  
  
-On devrait la porter jusqu'a l'infirmerie, elle continue à perdre du sang. Proposa Hermione.  
  
Sans attendre, Fred la souleva de terre et attendit.  
  
-On fait koi avec les autres? Demanda une fois de plus Ron -On les instale sur des bancard, on les ammene jusqu'a l'infirmerie, on dit toute la vérité, puisqu'elle nous est favorable et on rit de leur défaite 15 contre 7. répondit Hermione légèrement souriante. -Bon alors quest-ce qu'on attend? Rétorqua George.  
  
En moin de cinq minutes, tous les Serpentards flottait dans les airs, inconscient et ligoter, en mesure de sécurité. Il n'y avait que Malefoy qui n'était pas allonger sur un bancard. Harry l'avait réanimer et ligoter. Il flottait donc debout, silencieux, à côté d'Harry qui lui souriait méchament. Marika gémissait dans les bras puissant de Fred qui la portait sans misère. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant quelques minute avant d'arriver devan la grande porte et d'êter intercepté par plusieurs professeurs et élèves. Le professeur Rogue abordait un sourir vainceur, comme si Harry avait signé son arrêt de mort, sourir que Harry lui rendit, ce qui lui fit perdre le sien. Harry marchait en tête et s'arrêta devant le professeur Dumbledore qui le regardait un peu déçu mais en même temps curieux.  
  
-Diable Potter! Cracha le professeur Rogue. Qu'avez vous fait à mes élèves, déligotez-les sur le champs, et j'exige des explication. -Avec plaisir! Répondit Harry d'un ton sans joie. J'ai vu Marika se diriger vers la forêt, ainsi que ses Serpentard à ses trousses. Je me suis inquiéter pour elle alors j'ai courru jusqu'a elle, et au passage, j'ai croiser Ron, Hermione, Fred et George qui m'ont suivi. Lorsque nous les avons rattraper, nous avons atetndu derrière les buissons pour avoir le coeur net de leur intetion, nous ne serions pas intervenu sans raisons. Malefoy à jetter un sort à Marika afin qu'elle ne bouge plus, sans lui enlever la possibilité de voir ou parler. Il a donc eesayer de la violer, entourer de ses amis. Nous, ou plutôt Fred est intervenu avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.s'en suis d'une bagare où Marika à été délivrer de son sort mais frapper par derrière quelque instant plus tard par un Serpentard. Nous avons finalement vaincu, et nous avons penser les emmener avec nous, mais pour éviter un inquonvénient, nous les avons ligoter et étendu sur des bancards afin de rendre le voyage plus facile. Marika est présentement inconsciente et blessée, Malefoy en échange, est toujours conscient et pourra donner plus ample explication à ses projet vis à vis Marika.  
  
Harry regardait les professeurs droit dans les yeux et parlait de façon sur et calme, provoquant ainsi une vague de respect chez les élèves. Rogue fusilla Harry du regard avant de se tourner vers Malefoy qui tentait vainement de se libérer.  
  
-Si ce que tu dit est vrai, enchaîna Dumbledore, alors ses Serpentards se sont conduit de façon indigne et seRont sévèrement puni. De plus, je tient à souligner que l'acces à la forêt interdite est stictement interdit. Par conscéquent, vous auriez pu prévenir un professeur afin d'éviter la bagare.une petite pénalité sera donc impliquer, mais rien de grave puisque vous avez bien agi, en quelque sorte.  
  
Harry libéra Malefoy qui tomba sur le sol. Ils libérèrent les autres Serpentard, dont quelque uns déjà réveiller.  
  
-Votre comportement est innaceptable Potter! Cracha Rogue furieux. -Celui de vos élèves ne l'est pas moin professeur! Répliqua sechement Harry. Se mettre à 15 contre 1, vous croyer que c'est une façon loyal d'agir! Que serait-il arrivée à Marika si nous n'avions pas été là? Si vous croyez que notre comportement est inacceptable au point de nous donner une retenu ou de retirer des point à notre maison, alors soyez sévère avec vos élèves, faites leur la leçon, ce qu'il on fait est inaccpetable.  
  
Tout le monde regarda Harry. Il avait dit juste et Rogue savait qu'il avait raison. Celui-ci s'en allait répliquer d'une remarque singlante mais fut interomput par Dumbledore.  
  
-Je crois que vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie, vous saignez Harry. -Bien professeur.  
  
Harry inclina la tête en signe de soumission et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, la tête haute sous les regards admiratifs des élèves, sauf ceux de Serpentard. Fred portait toujours Marika et il sembla que celui-ci était à bout de souffle en arrivant finalement à l'infirmerie. Il la déposa sur un lit et Pomfresh se précipita vers eux.  
  
-Décidément Potter, vous avez la manie de vous mettre dans les pire ennuis. -Ne vous plaignez pas, je suis sure qu'à moi seul, je vous fourni assez de travail pour vous distaire emplement. Je vous tient occuper, mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis blesser, c'est Marika, enfin moi ce n'est pas grave.  
  
-Elle s'en sortira, mais j'ignore quand elle se réveillera, elle a une énorme bosse. Maintenant, sortez, je vais m'occuper d'elle, elle sera de retour demain matin. Allez ouste!  
  
Harry sorti, suivi de ses compères, échangea un regards amusé avec Ron et Hermione. -Décidément, je me sent en sécurité avec vous! Déclara la voix féminine d'Hermione. -Tu peux conter sur nous! Répondit Ron en bonbant le torse. -Si un Serpentard ose lever la main sur toi, il le paiera cher de sa peau! Renchérit Harry en riant.  
  
Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard amusé avant de prendre chacun un bras d'Hermione en la propulsant vers l'avant. La jeune femme éclata de rire sous cette garde d'honneur que lui offrait les deux garçons. 


	20. chapiter 20

Chapitre 20  
  
Le poignard personalisé  
  
le reste de la journée se déroula sans ennuis. Harry eu droit à plusieurs félicitations pour avoir clouer le bec à leur professeur de potion ainsi qu'aux réprimendes des Serpentards.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry someillait encore en vue de sa journée: potion, divination, histoire de la magie et sortilège. Ce fut donc un Harry endormi et un Ron Ronchonnant qui décendirent à la grande salle, suivi d'Hermione qui bougonnait. À la grande salle, ils allèrent rejoindre Fred et George pour prendre des nouvelle de Marika.  
  
-Alors, vous l'avez vu? Questiona Ron -Non, et l'infirmerie est encore barrée alors on a pas pu entrer. Répondit Fred en étouffant un baillement.  
  
Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant deux bonne minute, trop concentrer par leur assiette pour s'occuper du reste. Harry était plonger dans ses réflexions sans aucun sens. Cependant, un bruit de rire suivi d'un ''Smack'' bruillant sur sa jour le tira complètement de son sommeil. Il entendit le bruit se répéter répéter deux fois avant de voir Marika traverser par dessus la table en évitant les plats pour aller coller un baiser sur la bouche à Fred qui rougit violament sous les rires moqueur de son frère jumeau. Fred bascula vers l'arrière, entraînant Marika qui riait joyeusement. Harry s'essuya la joue, immiter par Ron et Hermione pour ensuite rammener son attention sur Marika qui s'était relevé en riant ainsi que sur Fred qui était toujours alongé sur le sol. George et Lee aidèrent Fred à se relever sous les rires moqueur de toute la salle. Marika ne sembla pas s'en occuper car elle embrassa également George sur la joue pour ensuite se retourner vers eux.  
  
-Je voulais vous dire merci pour hier, j'était vraiment mal prise et c'est ma façon personelle de vous remercier.  
  
À ses parole, Fred rougit encore plus et vascilla sur sa chaise. Pour ajouter un peu de ridicule, il plaqua le dos de sa main sur son fRont en murmurant: je défaille, pour s'écrouler sur le sol, déclanchant les éclat de rire dans la salle entière. Il resta alongé sans bouger, faisant mine d'être vraiment évanoui. Àprès quelque minute, George le poussa du bout du pied, mais il ne bougea pas.  
  
-Les rôle de la belle au bois dormant sont échanger. Pouffa Hermione. -Je vois! Murmura Marika. Puisqu'il le faut.  
  
Elle s'agenouillant rapidement sur le sol en coinçant la tête de Fred qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Marika l'embrassait à nouveau. Fred sursauta brusquement, ce qui mit fin au baiser et déclancha une nouvelle vague de rire chez les Griffondors. Un aboiment se fit entendre de sous la table. Harry sursauta. Il avait oublier la présence de Sirius contre sa jambe. Un énorme chien noir sorti de sous la table et jappa joyeusement.  
  
-Comment ai-je pu oublier la participation de Patmol, tu est un bon chien.  
  
Elle adressa un clin d'oeil à sirius et entreprit de caresser le chien qui s'étendit paresseusement sur le dos. Marika éclatat de rire et caressa le chien qui gémissait de bonheur. Jamais Harry n'avait vu Sirius dans un tel état et il éclatat de rire devant la scène touchante, imiter une fois de plus par Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Alors voilà! Dit subitement Marika. Maintenant je dois retourner à l'infirmerie car je suis sortie en douce, il faut croire que tu déteint sur moi Harry.  
  
Elle sourit dit au revoir à Fred en lui donnant un dernier baiser sur la joue et partie en courrant. Harry était parfaitement réveiller à présent, mais Fred semblait être parti ailleur, ce qui les fit bien rire.  
  
L'arrivé du courier mit fin à leur ricanement, au grand bonheur de Fred qui était revenu sur terre, toujours rouge comme une pivoine. Plusieurs hibou se dirigèrent vers eux, laissant tombé une lettre ou un journal devant chacun. Hedwidge vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry qui lui donna un morceau de pain avant de détaché le petit paquet autour de sa patte ainsi que la lettre.  
  
Cher Harry Voici quelque chose qui vient de mon armoire. Garde le toujours sur toi, qui sait quant tu en aurais besoin. Je te montrerai comment t'en servir à notre prochain entraînement, c'est à dire, après le Match contre Beauxbâtons. D'ici là, essais de familiariser avec car si ta baguette te fait défaut lors d'un duel, il se pourait qu'il soit ta seul issus. Prend soin de toi autant que tu prend soin de moi, Marika.  
  
Harry regarda la lettre attentivement. -Je me demande bien quand elle me l'a envoyer si elle était à l'infirmerie. Murmura Harry. -Quoi? Questionna Ron. -Marika m'a écrit, mais elle était à l'infirmerie! Répondit Harry. Et je me demande ce qu'elle m'envois.  
  
Harry pris le paquet sous les regards perplex de ses amis. Il déchira le papier qui l'envollopait pour découvrir une boîte rectangulaire assez courte en velour noir/bleu. Il ouvit la boîte délicatement et en observa le contenue. L'intérieur était en satin noir sur lequel reposait un magnifique poignard s un foureau éclatant. Il saisit le couteau et l'extirpa de son foureau. Il y eut alors une lumière aveuglante et Harry dit couvrir ses yeux. Une fois le choc passé, il observa attentivement attentivement l'objet brillant. Sa lame était en argent pur sur laquelle était gravé de petite rue et de petit dessin. Sa garde était incrusté de petites pierres précieuse: diamant, rubis, émerause, saphir, et bien d'autre. Chaque pierre avait une forme et une couleur différente. Il l'observa pendant plusieurs minute avant de s'appercevoire que tout le monde le fixait. -Quoi? Demanda-t-il Hermione le regardait intensément comme si elle trouvait soudainement une certaine obsésion pour lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à sa question. -Tes yeux, tes cheveux, ta cicatrice...toi, tu as changer. -Comment j'ai changer? -Tes yeux, il sont plus...vert, plus grand, plus brillant, plus expressif. Enchaîna-t-elle. Tes cheveux sont plus long, même très long, et plus noir qu'avant. Ta cicatrice est plus fine, plus longue, mais plus discrete et toi, tu as...grandi on dirait. Ton visage est plus vieux, plus sage, plus sombre mais en même temps plus vivant.  
  
Elle se tu. Harry la dévisageait, comme si elle était folle. Voyant son expression, elle fouilla dans son sac et en sorti un miroir de poche qu'elle agrandit pour que Harry se voit le visage au complet. Il la regarda perplex avant de jetter un coup d'oeil dans le miroir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, accentuant le vert émeraude qui brillait dans ses yeux. Comme le disait Hermione, ses yeux était beaucoup plus brillant et plus expressif. Mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. Ses cheveux, loin d'être court et désordonné, étaient long. Seul quelques mèches rebelle retombait devant ses yeux et entourait sa cicatrice qui, en effet était plus mince et moin visible. Puis, il s'observa attentivement pour donner raison à Hermione. Il parraissait plus vieux, plus sage et plus sombre. Un gémissement sonor lui fit détourner la tête pour plonger dans le regards de Sirius qui paraissait perplex. Il détourna les yeux du chien pour observer les autres qui le pixait tout aussi curieusement. Puis, leur regards se détourna sur quelque chose derrière Harry.  
  
-Harry! Dit une voix curieuse derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Dumbledore debout devant lui qui le regardait le regard plein de question. Harry se leva devant les yeux autoritaire de Dumbledore et sous les yeux de tous les élèves de la salle.  
  
-Professeur! Intervint Harry. Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé? -Je l'ignore Harry, et c'est ce que j'aimerais savoir. Répondit songeusement Dumbledore. -Heu, professeur! Dit timidement Hermione. -Oui Miss Granger? -Heu, je crois que ce...changement a eu lieu au moment où Harry à tiré le poignard de son foureau. Peut-être y a-t-il un rapport, et comme c'est Marika qui le lui a envoyé, elle doit surement avoir la réponse à vos quetions.  
  
Dumbledore sourit. -Bien, alors Harry, suis-moi. Dumbledore se dirigea vers la porte et Harry lui emboita le pas, Sirius sur les talons, le poignard à la main, le foureau dans l'autre sous les regards curieux des jeunes filles. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, vérouillée. Dumbledore vint frapper trois cou à la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement, laissant place à la charmante infirmière, furieuse de la fugue de Marika plus tôt ce matin. -Oui? Demanda l'infirmière d'un ton sec. -Nous désiRons voir Marika, nous avons quelques question à lui poser. -Nous?  
  
Harry fit un pas de côté pour srtir de l'ombre du professeur. Les yeux de Pomfresh s'agrandirent largement et parcourèrent Harry de bas en Haut.  
  
-Mon dieu seigneur! Murmura l'infirmière. Que lui est-il arrivé? -C'est ce que nous sommes venu savoir.  
  
La femme s'écarta de l'ouverture sans cesser de fiser Harry.  
  
Ils s'approchèrent du lit où Marika prenait docilement son petit déjeuner. Quand elle senti la présence silencieuse des deux homme à ses côtés, elle releva la tête et s'étouffa avec son verre de jus. Elle observa Harry de haut en bas comme l'infirmière quelques minutes plus tôt, fixa la main droite de celui-ci dans laquelle tenait le poignard qu'elle lui avait envoyer quelques minutes après être sorti de la grande salle en courrant. -Je vois! Murmura-t-elle en souriant. -Marika! Dit Dumbledore d'une voix grave. Pourrais-tu nous dire ce qui est arrivé à Harry? -Bien, je ne peux pas expliquer exactement ce qui c'est produit, mais j'en connais la cause et les conséquances. -Alors explique nous s'il te plait! Répliqua un peu rudement Dumbledore sur un ton que Harry ne lui connaissait pas -Ce n'est pas la peine d'être si dure professeur. Répondit Marika en perdant un peu son sourir. C'est même une raison de se réjouir.  
  
Harry se demandait bien pourquoi mais ne posa pas de question. -Ce poignard, continua-t-elle en pointant le couteau que Harry tenait dans sa main, à des qualité magique très particulière, si son posséceur est celui qui lui convient. Il émane alors une magie très peu commune qui donne au porteur de ce poignard, des caractéristique au couteau. En xtirpant le poignard de son foureau, Harry à provoqué ce procédé. Il est donc, en quelque sorte, la réplique humaine du poignard. Cet événement ne se produit que très rarement pour ne pas dire jamais car il est difficile de trouver sa moitier. Les effet son permanents et Harry garderas cet aparence tant et aussi longtemps que le couteau en décidera. Biensur, il vieillira, son corps changera à la même vitesse mais il gardera cette personnalité pour un temps indéfini. Lorsque la personnalité du couteau aura changé, son porteur changera aussi, mais de façon moin radicale que la première. En envoyant ce poignard à Harry, je ne m'attendait pas à cela, mais c'est une bonne chose que je l'ai fait. Cet objet est d'une force hors du commun, ce qui signifie que Harry en est à un niveau très élevé de magie, bien qu'il ne soir pas encore très développer. Je suis heureuse de ce changement et j'espère que vous lêtes aussi car il serait domage du contraire. D'ailleur Harry, tu es très mignon ainsi.  
  
Marika reprit sa respiration avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore. -D'autres question? Proposa-t-elle. -Oui! Répondit Dumbledore. Quel sont les caractétistiques de ce poignard? -La détermination, le courage, la hardiesse, la curiosité, la force d'esprit, l'initiative, l'intelligence, et bien d'autre ainsi, mais il y a aussi les défauts. L'impatence, l'envie, la jalousie. C'est à Harry de les découvrire toutes, je ne les connais que très peu. -En attendant! Intervint Harry, je trouve que ces cheveux longs sont assez encombrants.  
  
Marika rit doucement avant de sortir un ruban vert de sa poche et de lui faire signe d'approcher. Elle saisit les cheveux de Harry et les attacha bien solidement en prenant gare de laiser quelques mèche sur son visage qui, disait-elle, lui donnait un air rebelle. Dumbledore sorti de l'infirmerie après leur avoir dit bonjour tandis que Harry resta avec Marika, le temps qu'elle termine son petit déjeuner et en profita pour mieux s'observer. Pendant que l'infirmière était absente, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine pour observer Harry sous tous les angle, ce qui l'intimida un peu. Il fut sauver par les pas de Pomfresh qui revenait pour examiner une dernière fois Marika. Ensuite, ils sortirent tous les deux pour se rendre à leur premier cours, défence contre les forces du mal, avec le professeur Lupin qui les acceuillit chaleureusement, malgré leur retard. À son entrer, Harry entendi plusieurs fille glousser, ce qui le fit rougir. Il pris place entre Ron et Hermione qui ne cessais de lui jetter des regards curieux et interogateurs.  
  
-Arrêter de me regarder comme ça. Dit Harry agacé devant les regards de tous les élèves.  
  
Harry se mit à observer ses mains et vit qu'il tenait toujours le magnifique poignard. Il le remit aussitôt dans son foureau et fixa le professeur Lupin. Lupin se racla la gorge, ce qui ramena l'attention de tous sur lui, au grand soulagement de Harry.  
  
-Bien! S'exclama-t-il. Je me suis renseigner sur ce que vous avez apris l'an dernier et je vois que vous avez beaucoup avancé. Cette année, je vais pousser un peu plus loin dans la défence. Le retour de Voldemort, bien que le ministre refuse toujours de croire à son retour, amène quelque changement dans votre éducation en ce qui concerne les défence. C'est pourquoi, cette année, nous allons étudier le duel. Plus précisément, le duel magique, car il existe plusieurs type de duel. Il se peut d'ailleur, qu'un club de duel soit ouvert dans les prochaines semaines à venir. Marika en sera responsable, avec l'aide de Rogue et de moi même.  
  
Un murmure désaprobateur parcouru la classe.  
  
-Cependant, ce club n'aura rien à voir avec celui que vous avez connu en deuxième année. Les plus expérimenter auRont droit à des cours particulier de Marika et Rogue. Quant au autre, il seRont classer selon leur degré et leur niveau d'apprentissage. Cependant, rien n'est encore certain. Fudge surveille de près les activité de l'école. Il faut donc le convaicre de la necessité d'avoir un club de duel. Mais je crois bien que d'ici la fin du mois, vous aurez le loisir d'y participer. En attendant, nous allons étudier les loup-garous. Il y eut un silence lourd dans la salle de classe. Il était de notoriété public que Lupin était un loup-garou et il avait pRononcer ses mots avec tant d'indiférence que la classe entière en était stupéfier.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi stupéfier, je suis un loup-garou, mais je ne doit pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, jamais au grand jamais je ne referai l'erreur que j'ai fait dans ma jeunesse, à me morfondre et à me rendre malheureux. Maintenant, ouvrez vos livre à la page 65 et lisez rapidement le chapitre un et deux.  
  
Le cours passa à la vitesse de l'éclair avec les explications et les blagues du professeur. Puis, ils se rendirent au cours de divination avec Ron et Marika et discutèrent joyeusement. Au sommet de la tour nord, Harry s'étouffa bruyament dans les volutes épais de fumée, attirant le regard du professeur. Quand tous furent instaler sur les poufs ou les fauteilles, sa voix mistérieuse résonna dans la pièce.  
  
-Mes enfant! Murmura-t-elle. Aujourd'hui, nous commençons le domaine du rêve. Pour le premier cours, vous vous installerez par terre et vous dormirez. Lorsque je vous réveillerai, vous noterez votre rêve et vous aurez pour devoir de comprendre les signe. Maintenant, dormez.  
  
Harry s'installa dans un coin de la salle, Ron d'un côté, Marika de l'autre. Étrangement, le sol était assez confortable mais il étouffait radicalement. Marika se redressa et ouvrit silencieusement une fenêtre à proximité d'eux qui les raffréchis grandement. Au bout de cing minutes, Harry n'avait toujours pas trouver le someil. Il entendait Ron murmurer des pitrerie qui l'amusait beaucoup, ainsi que Marika qui pouffait de rire de l'autre côté. Soudain, Ron laissa échapper un faux Ronflement sonore. Harry, s'il n'était pas déjà sur le sol, se serait écrouler de rire. Il entendi Marika qui essayait vainement de camouffler son rire.  
  
-Que ce passe-t-il ici? Murmura une voix au dessus de leur tête. -Oh rien professeur! Répondit Ron en riant. Je crois juste que je me suis un peu trop assoupit. Son commentaire fut acceuilli par les rires des autres élèves. -Vous perturbez les visions avec vos bêtise jeune homme. Mon troisième oeil me dit que vous aurez de gros ennuis si vous continuer ainsi. La mort plane sur vous trois, et si vous continuez à agir comme des enfant, elle vous aura.  
  
Marika pris une mine apeurer qui aurais pu en tromper plusieurs mais Harry voyait bien qu'elle ne jouait que la commédie. La professeure sembla ravis de l'air terrifier de Marika car elle enchaîna.  
  
-Et oui, elle est sur vos tête, je la vois plus clairement que jamais, elle vous épis, vous gette, elle attend le bon moment pour agir.  
  
Marika fit un bref clin d'oeil à Harry et Ron qui observèrent attentivement.  
  
-Non! Murmura Marika. Pas la mort, pas ça, je vous en suplie, faites quelque chose, aidez-moi, je ne veux pas mourrir, je suis trop jeune, trop belle, trop intélligente pour mourrir. Comment pouvez-vous affirmer de tel chose à vos élèves, vous êtes un professeur, vous devriez les rassurer, leur garantire un avenir brillant, même si vous voyez que leur fin est proche, à cause de vous, je ne regarderai plus jamais le monde de la même façon, je verrai des signe de mort partout, aidez-moi, s'il vous plait.  
  
Elle avait murmurer ses dernier mots. Elle regarda la professeur qui avait pris une mine mi-effrayé mi-désolé. Harry et Ron eux, n'en pouvait plus de rire. Ils s'étouffait à retenir leur éclat. Marika avait le regard embuer de larme, ce qui rendait la scène encore plus tragique. Elle réprimait sans problème son éclat de rire qui la tenaillait car elle voulait en ajouter pour culpabiliser le professeur.  
  
-Vous ne vous rendez pas conte, que en quelque seconde, vous avez anéantis tous mes rêve, mes espoir, moi qui voulais devenir ministre de la magie, maintenant, je sais qu'il ne sert plus à rien d'espérer, puisque je vais mourrir.  
  
Marika avait pris un air triste et abattu tandis que la professeure la regardait, éperdument navré et apeurer. -Je...Je suis vraiment...désolée! balbutia Trelawney.  
  
Harry decida alors d'entrer dans le jeu, et peu-être pourrait-il sortir de la classe avec Ron. -J'espère que vous êtes fiere de vous professeur! Cria-t-il. Avec moi, les menace de mort, ça passe toujours, mais avec Marika, vous vous rendez conte de ce que vous venez de lui dire?  
  
Il se pencha sur Marika qui s'était éfondrer en larmes, retenant encore le fou rire qui la secouait, faisant passer les petit bruits pour des sanglots.  
  
-Marika! Murmura Ron faussement inquiet. Ne t'en fait pas, tout va s'arranger.  
  
Il redressa la tête et lança un regar noir au professeur qui recula d'un pas.  
  
-Je veux rentrer chez moi! Sanglotat Marika. -Pouriez vous la conduire à son dortoir s'il vous plait? Demanda la voix défaite de Trelawney. -Bien-sûr professeur! Répliqua sèchement Harry.  
  
Il saisit ses affaire ainsi que celle de Ron et de Marika puis se dirigea vers la trappe qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Il descendit lentement l'echelle après avoir lancer un dernier regard vers Marika qui tremblait dans les bras de Ron. Lorsqu'ils furent tous descendu assez loin de la classe, Marika, toujours enfoui dans les bras de Ron éclatat de rire, imiter par Ron et Harry.  
  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a tout avalé! S'exclama Marika. C'est tout un spécimen votre professeur de divination. -Tu l'as dit, mais nous ne devons pas rester ici, de peur de nous faire prendre par un professeur ou Rusard. -Si on allait dans le parc, si quelqu'un nous vois, on aura qu'a dire qu'on cherche des plantes pour le cours de divination ou autre chose. Proposa Ron. -Bonne idée, mais je préfère quand même aller chercher la cape d'invisibilité et la carte de Maraudeur.  
  
C'est ainsi que les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la salle commune puis dans le parc de Poudlard. Dehors, le soleil était radieux et aucun nuage ne fenait faire de l'ombre. Près de la cabane d'Hagrig, on voyait un groupe de sixième année de Serdaigle avec le géant qui donnait son cours. Ils décidèrent de se diriger vers le lac pour se reposer un peu et pour pouvoir bavarder un peu. À l'heure du dîner, ils rentrèrent dans la salle sans répondre au mille question qu'on leur posait. Harry voyait bien que la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour de la salle et que les professeur étaient au courrant de leur histoire avec le professeur Trelawney mais étrangement, aucun ne semblait faché mais au contraire, amusé. Harry observa le professeur Dumbledore dont les yeux brillait joyeusement. Il sourit tandis qu'il prenait place à côté d'Hermione qui leur lançait des regards noir.  
  
-C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte? Demanda Hermione sur un ton de reproche? Vous avez fat un scène au professeur Trelawney, Marika à vraiment fait une crise de pleurs devant les prédiction de mort? -C'était une blague Hermione! Répliqua joyeusement Ron. Et tu aurais du voir sa tête, elle était vraimement traumatisé, et Marika est une sacré comédienne.  
  
Marika sourit timidement et reprit la parole.  
  
-Au moin, elle va y penser à deux fois avant de prédire la mort de quelqu'un à nouveau! S'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourir puis d'éclater de rire elle aussi. Pendant tout le dîner, ils furent submergé de question auxquelles ils répondirent en riant. Puis, l'heure acheva et ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de métamorphose. Ils furent acceuilli par le professeur McGonagal qui, ho grand dieu, souriait.  
  
-Bonjour professeur. Dirent-il timidement devant le regard rieur de leur professeur. -Bonjour. Répondit-elle. Je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais bravo Marika, ça prenait quelque'un comme vous pour clouer le bec à cette..., non je ne dois pas dire ça, après tout, c'est une de mes collègue. Allez à votre place.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers leur place en se regardant avec de grand yeux. Le professeur McGonagal les félicitait pour avoir fait une scène en divination et en plus, elle sourait. Le cours se déroula plutôt normalement et la bonne humeur de leur professeur leur évita un devoir. Ensuite, ce fut le cours de sortilège qui, lui aussi, se déroula normalement. La journée pris fin sur une petite dispute entre Ron et Hermione. Harry monta rapidement se coucher pour sombrer dans un someil agiter. 


	21. chapitre 21

Chapitre 21  
  
Arrivée à Beaubâtons  
  
La semaine avança rapidement. Le départ pour Beauxbâtons, l'école contre laquelles ils disputaient leur premier match, avait lieu Vendredi à 1:00 de l'après-midi. Marika avait laisser tombé les entraînement avec Harry et les pratiques des équipes de chaque maison avaient cessé afin de laisser la place à l'quipe interécole. Ron et Hermione étaient sans pitier pour les fautes, les mauvais jeux ou les malentendu. Jamais Harry n'avait connu une tel tension. Les cours de la semaine avait été une véritable torture pour Harry. Les devoirs débordait et le professeur Rogue lui menait la vie dure.  
  
Vendredi matin, l'école était à son comble. Au contraire de l'an passé, c'était Poudlars qui se rendait dans l'école à combattre. Persone n'avait idée de quelle façon ils iraient à Beauxbâtons, même pas Marika qui, elle aussi, était très nerveuse. À midi, tous les joueur de l'école devait se rendre sur la pelouse avec leur balais, leur équipement et leur bagage. Cependant, toute l'école assistait à leur départ. Devant la grande porte, Dumbledore attendait que le silence tombe. Une fois le silence instaler, il pris la parole.  
  
-Mesdames, mesdemoiselle et messieur, c'est aujpurd'hui que Poudlard part pour son premier match contre Beauxbâtons et c'est aussi aujourd'hui que je remets à chaque joueur la robe de Quidditch officiel de Poudlard.  
  
Il y eut des applaudissement extravaguant et très bruillant. Le professeur McGonagal s'avança et déposa une énorme boîte devant le directeur et l'ouvrit. Elle sorti la première Robe qui parraissait bleu mais on ne pouvait en être sûre. Elle la donna à Dumbledore qui appella un élève.  
  
-Miss Jaugé ! Dit-il en lui tendant la robe bleu. Une jeune fille s'avança et pris avec le plus grand soin la robe qu'elle déplia sous les regards intrigué des élèves. Au dos de la robe, l'emblème de Poudlard y était brodé tandis que sur le devant, un aigle majestueux aparraissait. -Mr. Maraudeux!  
  
Dumbledore lui tendit une Robe qui semblait verte, mais encore une fois, on ne pouvait en être sur. -Mr. potter! Harry s'avança et pris la Robe que le directeur lui tendait. Le contact et doux mais lourd. La robe, qui semblait rouge, était fait d'un tissu lourd mais soyeux. Il la déplia doucement de peur de la déchirer. Au dos, l'emblème de Poudlard brillait et sur le devant, une immense tête de lion était brodé. Elle était vraiment jolie et il la regarda sous tous les angles. Et c'est ainsi que tous les joueurs recurent leur Robe, chacune d'une couleur différente avec l'emblème de Poudlard et l'emblème de la maison à laquelle chacun appartenait devant. La distribution se termina 45 minutes plus tard sous les tonnes d'applaudissements.  
  
-Bien, enchaîna Dumbledore. Maintenant, nous devons nous préparer à partir et je sais que vous êtes tous impatient de savoir comment nous allons voyager. Beaubâtons voyage en Carosse, Durmstrang en bâteau et Poudlard, en tour.  
  
Un chuchotement curieux se fit entendre. Dumbledore fit taire l'assembler.  
  
-Une tour pour aceuillir nos élèves conduit par des Hipoggriffes.  
  
Et d'un mouvement de la main, une tour ses détacha du château et vint se poser devant les élèves. Cette tour n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps et aucun cours ne s'y donnait. Cependant, elle avait été remise à neuf et elle était magnifique. Puis, Hagrid s'avança en tenant en laisse, une quinzaine d'hipoggriffes. Plusieurs exclamation se surprise et de ravissement se firent entendre. Harry apperçu Buck qui l'avait vu lui aussi. Ce dernier tira sur sa corde avec une force sur-animal et réussit à se défaire de l'emprise d'Hagrid qui l'appella mais sans résultat. L'hipoggriffe fonça sur Harry, ce qui provoqua quelques cris mais Harry ne bougea pas. Buck s'arrêta devant lui et le regarda. L'animal s'inclina devant Harry qui s'inclina à son tour. Il entreprit de caresser l'animal qui ferma les yeux paresseusement. Après avoir attacher tous les Hipoggriffe après la tour, Hagrid se dirigea vers Buck.  
  
-À ce que je vois, il à trouver son véritable maître. Dit hagrid, le regard légèrement triste. Mais je dois aller l'attacher, c'est l'hipoggriffe de tête, c'est lui qui mène alors je dois l'attacher. Au fait, qui va conduire les hipoggriffe? Ils sont intélligent, mais ne connaissent pas le chemin jusqu'en France.  
  
-Ce devait être moi! Répondit Marika derière Harry. Mais je vois que Buck préfèrerait faire monter Harry.  
  
Le silence s'installa et tous regardèrent Harry. Dumbledore semblait peu enclin à faire voler Harry sur un hipoggriffe pendant quatres heures mais ce fut Harry parla le premier.  
  
-De tout façon, je ne connais pas le chemin, je ne pourrais pas conduire tous ces hipoggriffes.  
  
Comprenant les mots de Harry, Buck étirra ses ailles et s'allongea sur le sol.  
  
-Peu-être que tu ne peux pas, mais lui ne veut pas si ce n'est pas toi qui le monte. Répondit Marika. Hagrid, avez-vous un autre hipoggriffe que je puisse monter, ainsi, Harry montera Buck, car nous ne pouvons nous passer de lui, et j'indiquerai le chemin à Harry, si le professeur Dumbledore le veut bien.  
  
Le regard de Dumblodore se fit grave. Il semblait réfléchir intensément.  
  
-Il semble que nous n'avons pas le choix, Harry, est-ce que ça te convient? -Heu, il semble que je n'en ai pas le choix, je vais le faire. -Bien. Enchaîna Dumbledore. Hagrid, allez chercher Mistilina, elle devrait faire l'affaire pour Marika, elles ont le même caractère. -Doit-on comprendre qu'elle a mauvais caractère? Répliqua George en riant, ce qui déclancha une vague de rire même chez les professeurs. Quelques instant plus tard, Hagrid revint avec un hipoggriffe au couleur roux et noir. Les joueurs s'installèrent dans la tour après avoir dit aurevoir à leur amis, le professeur Dumbledore entra à son tour dans la tour au couleur rouge, verte, bleu et jaune. Harry laissa ses chose dans la petite chambre qui lui était destiner et sorti à l'extérieur. Dehors, Hagrig s'acharnait à faire passer une selle à Buck qui refusait catégoriquement de se laisser faire. -Voyons Buck, si tu veux que Harry puisse s'asseoir sur toi, tu doit la mettre... -Ce n'est pas la peine Hagrid! Intervint Harry. Je monterai sans. -Mais Harry, tu risque de tombé. -Aucun danger. Répondit Harry confiant. J'ai confiance en Buck, il ne me laissera pas tombe, d'ailleur, je commence à avoir l'habitude.  
  
Sous le regard interogateur de Hagrid, Harry lui fit signe de laisser tombé. Il s'approcha de l'animal qui le regadait joyeusement. Harry posa son pied sur une aile de Buck, poussa légèrement, Buck leva son ailes et Harry put prendre place sur son dos. Buck était attaché avec les autres à la tour tandis que Hagrid attachait Mistilina à côté de lui. Celle-ci avait une selle sur le dos mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Marika monta à son tour sur la jeune hipoggriffe et attendit le signal de départ. Ils avaient déjà une quart d'heure de retard et devaient se dépêcher de partir. Le professeur Flitwick jeta un sort pour que seul les sorcier puisse voir la tour et ses hipoggriffes et le départ fut donner. -Prêt Harry? Demanda Marika. -C'est quand tu veux! Répliqua Harry, un peu inquiet. -Bien, tu donne une bonne claque à Buck pour le faire décoller et tu prend à gauche. Au dessus du saule cogneur, tu continue tout droit pour un bout, je te donnerai les autres indications au moment venu. -Daccord! Répondit simplement Harry. D'une main,il saisit la corde attacher en guise de reine autour du cou de Buck et de l'autre, claqua le fland de l'animal qui déploya ses ailes, imiter par tous les hipoggriffes derrière. Les applaudissement des élèves retntirent alors que Harry décollait. Comme le lui avait dit Marika, il tourna à gauche pour passer au dessus du saule cogneur. Il lui falut près de quinze minutes pour s'abituer au battement d'ailes de Buck qui était, de loin, le plus puissant hippogriffe. Cependant, il s'abitua très bien au rythme et une demi heure plus tard, il riait avec Marika. Le voyage s'effectua très bien pour Harry. Le paysage changeait lentement devant ses yeux et il s'en émerveillait. Des exclamation derrière lui lui faisait comprendre que ses amis admirait eux aussi le paysage, jusqu'alors inconu. Plus ils avancaient, plus le soleil baissait devant eux et plus les nuage était distant. Au début, Harry avait eu peur que les moldus puissent les voir mais c'était vite rendu conte qu'aucun d'eux ne les voyaient. Puis, arriva la dernière phase du voyage. Au loin, Harry pouvait apercevoir les hautes tours de ce qui semblait être Beauxbâtons. Ses suppositions lui furent confirmé par Marika qui lui indiqua l'endroit où ils devait atterrirent. Ils perdirent un peu d'altitude et, sous le soleil presque couchant, il put appercevoir une foule d'élève lever la tête vers eux. Harry fit descendre doucement les animaux volant sur la terre. Un petit choc lui indiqua que Buck avait mit pied à terre, suivi d'autres petits bruit de sabot, comme quoi tous les hippogriffe avait aterrit. La tour se déposa sans bruit sur l'herbe qui entourait l'école. Harry ne perdit pas de temps. Il alla ouvrirent la porte pour laisser le directeur passer, suivi de ses élèves. Il salua ses amis en leur racontant brièvement son voyage.  
  
-C'était plutôt amusant, mais j'avous que j'ai froid, j'aurais du prendre ma cape avec moi. -Tient Harry! Dit joyeusement Marika en lui tendant une cape qu'elle avait sorti d'on ne sais où. De toute évidence, elle avait toujours quelque chose d'utile sur elle. -C'est la cape de Griffondor. Murmura-t-elle. Celle que je t'ai mit dans le train en début d'année, je l'avait mise dans mes bagages, au cas ou, tient, elle est à toi, garde la.  
  
Harry lui sourit en mettant la cape chaude sur ses épaule.  
  
-Au fait Harry, dit soudainement Ron, on à bien essayer de le convaicre de rester à Poudlard, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre alors il est venu. -Qui?  
  
En guise de réponse, Ron porta les doigt à sa bouche et laissa un sifflement en sortir. Soudain, un chien sortis en courrant de la tour légèrement éclairer.  
  
-Patmol!  
  
Le chien bondit sur Harry ui fit un pas de côté et le chien alla s'écraser sur le sol. Sirius jappa en guise de mécontentament et se relava la tête haute. -Toujours aussi orgeilleux. Murmura Harry. C'est pas tout ça, mais on devrait ratraper les autre, ils commence à entrer.  
  
Ils s'élancèrent donc tous les cinq à la suite de Dumbledore et des autres élèves de Poudlard. Sirius ouvrait la marche, suivi de Harry qui marchait rapidement en faisant le grand pas. Marika le suivait non loin derrière tandis que Ron et Hermione fermait la marche. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'école, Dumbledore leur jetta un regard souriant en coin avant d'entrer dans ce qui semblait être la grande salle. Une dizaine de table Ronde était répendu dans l'immensité de la salle. Les élèves déjà assit se levèrent à l'entrer de leur directrice suivi de Dumbledore. Une table avait été aménager pour les seize nouveau venu. Ce fut donc sous les regard curieux qu'ils prirent place. Sirius marchait à côté de Harry, la tête haute dans toute sa fierter. D'un mouvement gracieux du bras, il fit voler sa cape et pris place en faisait retomber le large tissus de l'autre côté du dossier. Hermione pris place à sa gauche et Ron à sa droite. Il regarda chaque personne prendre place. Malefoy s'éloigna le plus de lui pour éviter de rencontrer son regard. Cho avait pris la place en face de lui et parlait joyeusement avec ses amies. Harry la regarda obstinément sans dérouter son regard. Elle était tellement jolie, tous ses gestes était gracieux et son visage, son magnifique visage, on y voyait toute la sagesse et la volonter du monde. Ses traits étaient fins. ses joue était légèrement rosie, on voyait quelque rare petite tache de son discretes sur son petit nez, ses yeux était joyeux, mais soucieux et inquiet, mais ce qui marqua le plus Harry, ce fut sa bouche, son sourir, sa gentillesse, sa bonne humeur, malgré les dernier événement, elle parvenait encore à sourir. Harry réussisait à sourir à ses amis, même à rire, mais c'était très difficile. Il voulait parraître heureux même si parfois, cela relevait de l'impossible. Il parvenait cependant à garder sa bonne humeur et son sourir qui, il ne l'avait pas remarquer, faisait fondre plusieurs jeunes filles. Une main qui passait devant ses yeux vint interompre sa conteplation de ce qu'il considérait comme la perfection même. -Quoi! Grogna-t-il en détournant le regard. -Harry, dit Ron, trop fort à son gout, je sais qu'elle est jolie, mais si tu continue à la fixer comme...AILLE!  
  
Harry avait donner un coup de pied à son ami. De toute évidence, Cho avait entendu ce que Ron avait dit et avait surpris le regard de Harry poser sur elle. Il lui lança un regard haineux qui fit reculer Ron sur sa chaise. Il dut cependant détourner le regard car Madame Maxime c'était levé. Bien entendu, ils ne comprirent pas un traître mot de celle-ci mais Marika fit la traduction tant bien que mal.  
  
-Mes cher élèves. Nous acceuillons ce soir les élèves de Poudlard. Ils ne resteRont pas longtemps mais soyez polis et aimalble. Cette école à acceuillit, l'an dernier, plus que chaleureusement les élèves qui participaient au tournois des trois sorcier, alors traiter les avec le même égar. Vous aurez la liberté de leur poser vos question après le repas, s'ils daignent bien y répondre. Maintenant, bonne appétit.  
  
Sur la table, plusieurs plats apparurent sous les regards affamé des nouveau arrivant. Ils observèrent quelque minutes les plats étrange qui s'offrait à eux puis, trop tenter, se servirent d'un peu de tout. Harry mangea très peu et servit Patmol qui patientait derrière lui. A peine avait- il repousser son assiette que des souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Lorsque l'énorme femme, ou plutôt Marika, avait parler du tournois des trois sorciers, son regard s'était assombris. Il n'écoutait que distraitement les conversation sans s'y mêler.  
  
-Heu, excusez-moi! Un groupe de fille s'était levé et avait poser la première question, attirant ainsi l'attention de toute la salle. L'une d'elle parlait apparament anglais et c'était risquer à une question. -On dit que Harry Potter serait à l'école de Poudlard, est-ce que c'est vrai?  
  
Harry leva lentement la tête puis regarda obstinément ses mains sur la table. La jeune fille parcourait la table en l'attente d'une réponse. Tranquilement, Harry poussa sa chaise et se leva. Tous les regards de la salle était tourner vers lui. Devant les regards perplex des jeunes filles, il releva la tête et fixa la fille la plus proche d'un regard vert et sombre. Il s'inclina légèrement sans cesser de les fixer. Puis, son regard se fit plus doux en voyant une tête blonde émerger du petit groupe. Il reconnu émédiatement Gabrielle, la soeur de Fleur qu'il avait sorti du lac lors de la deuxième tâche.  
  
-Bonjour Gabrielle. Murmura-t-il -Salut! Murmura-t-elle à son tour.  
  
La bande de jeune fille regarda Gabrielle avec de grand yeux. S'en suivi d'une conversation où il ne comprit rien dutout mais il en comprit au moin le sujet quand il entendit son nom. Ne pouvant plus supporter d'être le centre d'intérêt de tous, il poussa sa chaise plus loin, dégagea sa cape et se dirigea vers la sortie, Sirius à ses côté. Il ne suportait pas d'être ainsi observer et encore moin dans une école étrangère où il ne comprenait un trâitre mot de ce que les gens racontaient. Cependant, quelqu'un lui barra la route. Il leva les yeux et sursauta en voyant une grande jeune fille devant lui, une chevelure doré comme le blé, les yeux d'un bleu opales et un sourire charmeur. -Fleur! Souffla-t-il surpris. Tu n'as pas terminer tes études? -Non! Répondit celle-ci. À Beaubâtons, les études durent dix ans, et j'en suis à ma huitième année. -Bien, et je vois que tu as améliorer ton anglais! -Oui, et j'en suis fière. Je suppose que tu est ici pour le match Poudlard conter Beaubâtons? -Oui, et ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter avec toi, mais je suis épuiser par le voyage et j'aimerais dormir. -Pas de problème! Répondit la jeune fille. On parlera demain après le match, si tu es toujours vivant. Harry éclatat de rire. -Ce ne sont pas les accident qui manque à ma carrière d'attrappeur, et pourtant, je suis toujours vivant. -Bien, alors bonne chance, et bonne nuit.  
  
Elle tendit la main à Harry en guise de bonne chance. Celui-ci la saisit et hésita. Puis, il sourit. Il se pencha vers l'avant et déposa un baiser sur la main blanche qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Fleur sourit et s'inclinant devant Harry. -Vos manières sont parfaite jeune homme, tu as beaucoup changer depuis l'an dernier Harry, tu as maintenant l'air d'un homme, et non du petit garçon que tu était au début de tournois. -Et votre beauté est grand madame, et oui, j'ai énormément changer, je ne suis plus un petit garçon maigre et trop petit pour son age. Maintenant, bonne nuit.  
  
Détournant le regard vers ses amis, il les vit le regarder avec de grand yeux, surpris de sa réaction. Harry lui même était encore sous le choc de cette action. Il parcourut la table du regard et lorqu'il tomba dans celui de Cho, il surpris une lueur de jalousie. Il se retourna et contourna Fleur qui le regarda partir, elle aussi surprise. Il courut alors directement vers la tour. Les hippogriffe avait été logé dans un petit enclos non loin de la tour. Il dit rapidement bonsoir à Buck et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il enfila son pygama et s'alongea sous les couvertures légère et s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
Un courrant d'air froid le réveilla brusquement, le tirant d'un profond someil. Incapable de se rendormir, il décida dons de descendre dans la petite salle commune de la tour. Il décida de mettre sa cape, vu le froid qui reignait dans la chambre et descendit dans la petite salle ou brulait un minuscule feu. Il prit place sur un fauteille sans faire attention à la personne qui se trouvait sur le canapé à sa gauche. Quelque minutes plus tard, une voix rompit le silence mortel qui reignait.  
  
-Toi non plus, tu n'arrive pas à dormir?  
  
Harry tourna violament la tête vers son interlocuteur pour se fondre dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui l'observait attentivement. Cho était pelotoné dans une petite couverture mais semblait frigorifié. En effet, Harry, sans jamais l'avoir tester, savait qu'un froid pareil était rare en France.  
  
-Tu as froid? Demanda-t-il bêtement. -Je suis morte de froid, mais quand je t'ai vu arrivé, j'ai renoncer à remonter dans ma chambre.  
  
Harry sourit. Puis, à son propre étonnement, il se leva et alla prendre place aux côté de la jeune fille, qui sourit à son tour en lui faisant une place près d'elle. Il la recouvrit de sa cape rouge, top grande par moment, mais dont il bénissait à présent l'empleur.  
  
-Alors, enchaîna Cho pour ompre le silence gêné qui planait, tu es près pour demain? -Pourquoi moi? Répondit doucement le jeune homme en faisant glisser un bras derrière les épaule de la jeune fille qui vint se blotir un peu plus contre sa chaleur corporelle. -Parce que toutes les équipe de quidditch de l'école s'entendent à dire que tu es de loin, le meilleur attrapeur que l'école ai connu, il est donc normal que ce soit toi qui joue pendant les match. -Je ne suis pas ici pour gagner ou m'arracher tous le mérite, je vien ici comme boué de secours. Si jamais on a besoin de moi sur le jeu, alors j'irai, mais sinon, je laisse aux autres le plaisir que procure un match, sauf peu-être Malefoy.  
  
Cho rit doucement avant de se raprocher un peu plus d'Harry. Celui-ci détourna brusquement la tête de la jeune fille, ce qui fit doucement glisser ses longs cheveux sur le visage de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent quelques instant sans bouger, ni même respirer. Ce fut Cho qui bougea la première. En fait, elle s'écroula sur les genoux d'Harry, endormi. Ne voula pas la réveiller, il resta assis sans bouger. Puis, sentant l'engourdissement venir dans ses membres inférieurs, il souleva doucement la tête poser sur lui, se leva et déposa délicatement la tête sur le canapé. Il pris soin de recouvrir entièrement le corps de Cho et, en silence, remonta se coucher et s'endormit aussitôt, le sourir au lèvres. 


	22. chapitre 22

Chapitre 22  
  
Un nouvel ami  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harru fut réveiller par le soleil qui plomgeait dru sur son visage. Sa chaleur était réconfortante et fortifiante. Il s'abilla rapidement et descendit dans la petite salle commune. Au premier coup d'oeil, il était le premier lever. Il jetta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale et découvrit avec horreur qu'il n'était que six heure. Étrangement, il était en pleine forme et pas du tout épuiser. Se souvenant des événements de la veille, il jetta un coup d'oeil sur le canapé. Sa cape était soigneusement plier et il y a vait un mot poser dessus.  
  
Harry Merci pour ta cape, j'ai bien dormi sur ce vieux canapé. Cependant, j'aimerais beaucoup te parler, en privé. Quand pouvons-nous nous voir, pour dicuter tranquilement ensemble, sans être déranger?. Répond moi s'il te plait. Cho  
  
Harry rougit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le saurait bien assez tôt car justement, il la vit descendre les escaliers. En le voyant, elle voulu s'arrêter trop vite et manqua une marche. Avec ses réflex d'attrapeur, il bondit au bas de l'escalier pour attraper Cho qui chutait dangeureusement. Elle aterrit dans les bras puissants du garçon qui la serrait contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques seconde. Seul Cho tremblait fortement. Harry desserra son étreinte, saisit à deux main la tête noir et la redressa pour plonger son regard inquiet dans celui de la jeune fille traumatisée. -Est-ce que ça va? Murmura-t-il sans réussirent à caché la peur dans sa voix. -Oui, merci! Chuchota la concernée.  
  
Il lacha la tête de Cho avant de l'étreindre encore pour calmer les tremblement qui faisait rage dans chaque partie de son corps. Une fois calmé, il la repoussa doucement pour plonger, une fois de plus, dans son regard profond. Cho trembla. Il avait été inquiet pour elle et on voyait encore les trace de peur et de crainte. -Je m'excuse, je t'ai fait peur. -Pour me faire peur, alors oui, j'ai eu peur, mais l'important, c'est que tu n'ai rien.  
  
Elle sourit timidement. Elle était vraiment navrée de lui avoir causé autant d'inquiétude. Elle baissa la tête qu'une main fit relever aussitôt. -Ne me fait plus jamais une peur comme celle la! Dit-il doucement.  
  
Il fut tenter un instant de l'embrasser mais, ayant peur de sa réaction,se contenta de la regarder fixement. Celle-ci lu dans ses yeux son désir, mais elle comprit que ce n'était ni l'endoit, ni le moment. Celui-ci aussi l'avait comprit car il ne bougea pas, lisant dans les yeux sombres de la jeune fille qu'elle gardait un souvenir cuisant de son ancien petit ami Cédric. Il lacha doucement le menton et tourna les talons. Il enfila rapidement sa cape et sorti au pas de course hors de la pièce. Cho ne perdit pas un instant. Elle courru dans sa chambre, ramassa sa cape, l'enfila et parti à la poursuite de Harry. Elle le trouva dehors à côté de l'enclos des hippogriffes, en train de carresser Buck qui avait paresseusement fermé les yeux.  
  
Harry sentit une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta violament, ce qui fit réagir Buck.  
  
-Désolé Harry! S'écria la petite voix de Cho derrière lui. Il lui fit une place à ses côté. Elle tendit une main pour caresser l'hippogriffe mais Harry l'arrêta. -Tu dois d'abord t'incliner devant lui, et attendre qu'il s'incline.  
  
Elle fit ce que Harry lui demandait, et presque aussitôt, Buck s'inclina.  
  
-Tu veux monter? Demanda Harry. -Je ne sais pas, répondit Cho pas trop sure de vouloir monter. -Aller, viens, c'est amusant quand on s'habitue.  
  
Il alla ouvrir la porte de l'enclos, détacha l'hippogriffe de sa chaîne et le tira à l'extérieur. Il le tira jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient la hauteur de Cho.  
  
-Viens, monte. Dit doucement Harry. -Je ne monte pas sur lui toute seule! S'écria Cho. -Mais non, je vais monter avec toi, de toute façon, il ne laisse monter que moi alors, s'il te laisse monter, c'est avec moi. -Bon, daccors, mais tu monte le premier. -À vos ordres! Renchérit Harry en mettant le pied sur l'ailles de l'hippogriffe, apparament impatient de s'envoler. -Buck, laisserais-tu monter cette jeune demoiselle monter en croupe avec moi?  
  
En guise de réponse, l'animal hocha de la tête, signe d'affirmation.  
  
-Tu préfère monter devant ou derrière? Question Harry en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille. -Mmmmmmm, je crois que je vais monter devant. -Très bien, alors monte.  
  
Cho s'avança docilement vers le puissant animal. Immitant le geste de Harry, elle posa un pied sur l'aile et buck la fit monter. D'une main, Harry saisit les reines et de l'autre, empoigna la taille fine qui tremblait devant lui. -N'ai pas peur, je te tient, et d'ailleur, Buck est très fiable. -Je te fait confiance. -Allez Buck, en douceur s'il te plait.  
  
Majestueusement, Buck ouvrit ses ailes et s'éleva. Sous sa main, il sentit Cho se raidir complètement. Il ressera son étreinte autour de sa taille et tira sur les guides de l'animal. Celui-ci s'éleva un peu plus et survola la forêt qui entourait les lieux. Cho se détendit légèrement et regarda attentivement le paysage. La fotêt qu'ils survolait ressemblait à la forêt interdite mais elle était moin sombre et moin vieille. Après quelque minute, Harry lacha Cho pour qu'elle puisse prendre d'elle même les reines. Ils volèrent ainsi jusqu'a ce qu'Harry en eu marre et fasse redescendre Buck. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent mit le pied à terre, Harry descendit et Cho bondit sur le sol, étirant ses muscles. Harry alla rattacher Buck dans l'enclos et rejoint la jeune femme qui l'attendait. Il s'étira à son tour en de grands mouvements lents et gracieux. Cho ne peu s'empêcher de remarque a quel point il avait changer et qu'il était séduisant. Cependant, elle pensait encore à Cédric, et cette penser la rendait nostalgique. Elle voulait l'oublier, ne plus y penser et en même temps, elle voulait tout savoir, savoir comment il était mort, et Harry était la personne la mieux placé pour le savoir. Elle savait qu'il gardait un mauvais souvenir de ce moment, et était peu désireux d'en parler, mais elle voulait savoir, et s'il le fallait, elle l'obligerait à le dire. Elle regarda le jeune homme qui la fixait depuis un moment. Elle fit un sourir timide qu'il lui rendit. Son sourir était charmeur et avait quelque chose de sensuel. Ses lunette cachait quelque peu ses yeux, mais il n'en était que plus beau. Ses cheveux, qu'il n'avait pas attacher, cascadaient sur ses épaules larges et quelque peu imposante. Sa cicatrice était mince mais encore très voyante. La taille de Harry était très mince, presque maigre. Pour un garçon de son âge, il était plutôt petit et maigre, mais par rapport à Cho, il était très grand et très bâti. De plus, il émanait de lui une force incroyable. En sa présence, elle se sentait vraiment bien, et très bien protégé. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes. Harry n'avait pas bouger d'un pousse et la regardait curieusement.  
  
-Excuse moi. Dit elle soudainement. -Excuser pour quoi? -Ça fait longtemps que je te fixe sans dire un mot. -Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire! Répliqua-t-tl en souriant.  
  
Elle se sentit alors rougir violament. Harry lui même était surpris de cette réponse mais il sembla qu'elle avait fait bonne impression sur la fille qu'il aimait. Il tendit un bras à la jeune fille qui le saisit délicatement. Elle se raprocha de lui et ensemble, ils marchèrent jusqu'au château. Lorsqu'ils passèrent l'immense porte, Harry fut frappé par la foule qu'il y avait. Effectivement, il était encore assez tôt et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que autant de monde soit levé à cette heure. Leur entrer provoqua un silence dans le Grand hall. Les porte de la salle à manger était encore fermé et tous attendait impatiement qu'elle s'ouvre. Les regards curieux des élèves se posèrent dabors sur Harry puis sur la jeune fille acrocher à son bras. Les regards jaloux des jeunes fille qui les entouraient lançaient des éclairs à Cho qui se tassa un peu plus sur Harry, légèrement intimider. De toute évidence, la beauté anglaise du jeune homme avait conquérit les coeurs des jeunes françaises. À cette pensé, il sourit timidement en parcourant le hall du regard. Plusieurs fille gloussèrent au grand désarois de Harry et de sa compagne. Harry regarda cho qui le regarda à son tour.  
  
-Tu fait des jalouse on dirait! Déclara Harry en riant. -Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement idiot. -Je ne sais pas, mais autant jouer la comédie.  
  
Se faisant, il laissa tomber le bras de Cho, glissa son bras dans le dos de la jeune fille, déposa une main légèrement tremblante sur sa hanche fine et la colla à lui. Plusieurs fille firent les yeux envieux, provocateurs ou jaloux comme pour dissuader la jeune fille de répondre à cette marque d'affection. En réponse à leur regard, elle fit glisser son bras dans le dos d'Harry à son tour. Harry rougit légèrement mais sourit. Il s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce et se dirigea vers un banc où il s'assit avec Cho. Ils se lachèrent et n'osèrent pas se regarder pendant quelques minutes. Harry se rappella alors de petit bout de papier que Cho avait déposer avec sa cape.  
  
-Tu voulait me parler? Demanda Harry, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. -Hein? -Le bout de papier sur ma cape. -Ah! Oui. -De quoi voulais-tu parler?  
  
Cho le regarda dans les yeux, légèrement troublé par sa question.Elle ne savait pas si c'était le meilleur moment pour lui parler de Cédric. Ce n'était surement pas le temps d'attaquer la journée en réveillant des mauvais souvenir. Harry sembla lire dans ses pensé, ou plutôt dans ses yeux car aussitôt, son regard s'assombri.  
  
-Oh! Murmura-t-il. Tu veux savoir, pour Cédric. -Comment sais-tu? -Je le sais, je le vois dans tes yeux. -Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas je...  
  
mais Harry l'interompit. -Non, ne dit rien. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. -Je sais que c'est un mauvais souvenir Harry, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. -Non! S'exclama Harry.  
  
Il contenait difficilement les larmes qui menacait de brouillé sa vue. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les portes de la grande salle maintenant ouverte. Il pris place à la table destiné à Poudlard et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Ses cheveux lui retombèrent sur le visage, cachant ainsi la petite larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il essuya ses yeux brusquement, effacant les traces de larme mais ses yeux rouges mettaient en évidence son chagrin. Il mangea rapidement, voulant au plus vite sortir de la salle pour réfléchir. Cho ne vint pas le rejoindre. Il savait qu'il avait été un peu brusque avec elle mais il ne voulait pas parler de Cédric. Il ne voulait plus se souvenir. Il voulait tout oublier. Vivre normalement, avoir une vie tranquil, sans se soucier de savoir si sa vie est en danger et vivre inconsciement. Il en voulait tellement au monde entier. Il en voulait à tout le monde parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre comme eux. Le plus grand mage noir était à ses trousses et lui devait toujours fuir. Il souhaitait tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière et sauvé Cédric et s'interposant entre lui et son assassin, ainsi Cédric serait probablement toujours en vie, et lui, il serait mort et n'aurais plus de souci. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il pourrait mettre fin à ses jours sur le champs, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Une deuxième larme coula sur sa joue. Pourquoi devait-il toujours souffrir? Personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point il avait mal, et personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Il se leva brusequement et sourru hors de la salle. Courrant jusque dans sa chambre, il saisit son équipement de Quidditch ainsi que son balais et sorti aussi vite. Lorsqu'il fut sur l'herbre, il enfourcha son balai et s'éleva très haut dans les airs. L'air s'engoufra dans ses cheveux et sous sa cape. Cette sensation lui procura un bonheur immense que seul les match de quidditch provoquait. Il ne jouerait surment pas aujourd'hui alors il voulait profiter de la douce matiné pour voler tranquilement. Il alla se promener au dessus de la forêt et observa quelque animaux qui se promenait tranquilement. Un bruissement de feuille attira son attention. Sur le sol, Harry voyait un minuscule serpent qui tournait en Rond. Il entendait faiblement les petits sifflements que celui- ci poussait. Cependant, ses mots était inconpréhensible. Il descendit donc pour aller voir ce qui ce passait.  
  
-Est-ce que je peux t'aider? Demanda-t-il au serpent.  
  
L'animal se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre les humain lui parler, et surtout pas de les comprendre.  
  
-N'ai pas peur! Murmura Harry, voyant les yeux inquiet du serpent. Je veux juste t'aider. -Je me suis égarer, je ne sais pas où je suis, et je ne retrouve pas mon chemin. Je ne suis sorti de mon oeuf que ce matin, et je me suis perdu. Si je ne retrouve aps mon chemin, je vais mourrir de faim. -Viens avec moi! Répondit Harry. Je vais t'aider à retrouver ton chemin, et si tu ne le retrouve pas, tu viendras avec moi, et je prendrai soin de toi.  
  
Le serpent aquiessa. Harry tendit le bras vers le sol afin que le serpent y monte. Une foi celui-ci enrouler, Harry se mit en marche avec son balai et son équipement de quidditch sous le bras. Il marcha pendant près de deux heure, discutant joyeusement avec le petit serpent tout en cherchant les traces du nid de celui-ci. Le petit serpent était d'un vert éclatant avec quelque tache noir sur le dos. Il n'avait pas de nom et ne connaissait que très peu de chose mais était de très bonne compagnie. Au bout de deux heure de marche, Harry s'arrêta.  
  
-Je crois que nous sommes perdu tous les deux! S'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant au pied d'un arbre -Je suis désolé. Siffla le serpent. Je t'ai enfoncé dans la forêt et toi aussi tu est perdu. -Ce n'est pas grave, si on ne retrouve pas notre chemin en marchant, on va surement le retrouver en volant. Tu va venir avec moi.  
  
Harry enfourcha son balai et s'envola, le serpent acroché à son bras. En moinde quinze minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc de Beauxbâtons où une foule de personne marchait. Voyant que tout le monde le regardait, il se posa non loin de sa tour.  
  
-Cache toi sous ma manche, personne ne doit savoir que je parle aux serpent, et donc, personne ne doit te voir avant de retourner à Poulard. -Daccors! Siffla le concerné.  
  
En un éclair, le serpent avait disparu sous la manche du jeune homme, et non sans le chatouiller un peu. Aussitôt que le serpent fut bien camouf;é, Harry se mit en marche vers le terrain de Quidditch de l'école qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci. Le terrain était moin long mais beaucoupe plus large que celui de Poudlard. À peine eut-il mit les pied dans le stade que déjà on le tirait par en arrière.  
  
-Mais où étais-tu? S'écria la personne qui le tirait par le collait qu'il reconnu comme celle de Ron. -Je me baladait. Maintenant lache moi Ron -Pas question, tu joue ce matin, tu dois être prêt. -Je ne jouerai peu-être pas ce matin, il y a trois attrapeur avant moi. -Quest-ce que tu raconte Harry, tu est le meilleur, on ne va pas se passer de toi ce matin, pour le premier match. -Je ne suis pas le seul à jouer dans l'équipe Ron. Si je suis si bon que vous le dites, alors se serait injuste que je joue chaque match pour vous faire gagner. C'est un sport d'équipe, et nous sommes quatre attrapeur, dont Malefoy, bien que déloyale, soit un excellent attrapeur. Ron, lache moi, tu m'étrangle.  
  
Ron lacha Harry et le regarda.  
  
-Voyon Harry, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça. -Et pourtant je le fait Ron. J'adore le quidditch, mais les autres aussi aime le quidditch, et je ne participerai pas à tous les Match. Ne fait pas cette tête, sa ne marchera pas avec moi.  
  
Ron avait pris une tête de chien perdu. Il faisait vraiment pitié mais en voyant que Harry restait indiférent, il fRonça des sourci et l'empoigna par le poignet.  
  
-Très bien cris-t-il furieux. Tu dois cependant t'habiller au cas ou.  
  
Il le traîna donc ainsi jusque dans les vestiaire où toutes l'équipe était rassembler, fille comme garçon. Cependant, les file était déjà habiller et attendait patiement que les garçon aie fini pour s'aventurer plus loin dans le vestiaire.  
  
-Harry! S'exclama Hermione. Nous t'avons chercher partout, où était tu? -Nul part! Ronchonna Harry. Mais laisser moi à la fin.  
  
D'un mouvement brusque, il se défit de la poigne de fer de son ami et entra dans une salle pour se changer. Il revêti son équipement. Celui-ci lui allait comme un gant. Le lion sur son torse avait l'air d'être vrai. On voyait les reflet d'un rouge mais comme à l'habitude, on ne pouvait déterminer l'exactitude de la couleur. Le petit serpent s'était à présent faufilé dans la pile de linge de Harry, attendant les ordre de son nouveau maître.  
  
-Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi s'exclama Harry à voix basse. Je ne peux pas te laisser ici, ni te mettre sous ma manche. Je ne vois qu'une solution, tu va devoir te cacher quelque part, ou prendre le risque de te blesser, ce qui j'espère n'arrivera pas. de toute façon, je crois que je ne jouerai pas alors cache toi quelque part sur moi. Obeïssant à Harry, le serpent grimpa et vint s'enrouler à son cou tout en se cachant dans le col de sa robe de quidditch. Il sorti alors la petite cabine et se dirigea vers le reste de l'équipe qui l'attendait.  
  
-Bien. Déclara Ron en voyant Harry prendre place dans un coin éloigné. Il ne nous reste qu'a déterminé qui jouera en premier et l'ordre des remplaçant.  
  
-Et biensûr, l'interompit Malefoy, C'est évidement Harry qui jouera le premier, ainsi que tous les Griffondor, puisque c'est vous qui êtes capitaine de l'équipe. Non mais.  
  
-Nous sommes désoler de te décevoir Malefoy s'exclama Hermione, mais Harry ne jouera probablement pas aujourd'hui.  
  
-En effet! S'exclama Ron de mauvaise humeur. Harry préfère laisser la place aux autres. Alors concernant les attrapeurs, Cho, tu commence, tu sera remplacer par Stéphanie qui elle sera remplacer par Malefoy et ensuite vient Harry. Chez les batteurs, ce sera vous les fille qui allez commencer. En tant que gardien, Maika commence, suivi par katia puis par Maraudeux. Pour ce qui est des poursuiveurs, le choix a été difficile mais la liste vien comme suis. Katie, Margerite, angélina, tony et Patricia. Bie sur, la liste sera réviser par rapport à l'école contre laquel nous joueRons, étant donné les point faible et les point fort de chaque école. Bien, maintenant, allez, tous sur le terrain.  
  
Ils se levèrent tous en même temps. Malefoy n'avait pas fait de commentaire désobligeant, trop heureux d'être placéavant Potter. Harry s'pprocha de Cho qui paraissait inquiète.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va? Murmura-t-il. -Harry! S'exclama-t-elle en sursautant. -Bonne chance pour le match. -je vais en avoir besoin, avec ma comete, ça sera difficile. -Alors prend mon balai. -Tu est fou Harry, ton cyclone, c'est un prototype, même les meilleur équipe de quidditch ne sont pas en mesure de s'en procurer un tellement ils sont rare et dispendieux -Peu-être, mais pour l'instant, c'est l'honneur de Poudlard qui est en jeu, prends le et reviens avec le vif d'or. -Mais... -Pas de mais, je le preterais même à Malefoy pour les match interécole. Prend le, ça me fait plaisir. -Bon, si tu insiste. -Mais une conseil, fait attention, il accélère très vite et s'arrête assez rapidement alors si tu vas trop vite et que tu t'arrête trop vite, tu risque de tomber. -Merci, je vais faire attention. -Bonne chance.  
  
Leur entrer fut acceuilli par les applaudissement poli des Beauxbâtons, toujours bon joueurs. Les joueurs de Beaubâtons étaient déjà sur le terrain. Harry observa chaque joeurs. Leur attrapeur était petit, mais plus grand que Cho. Il se dirigea sur le banc des joueurs et regarda la parti qui débuterais dans quelque instant. Dans les gradins, Harry pu apercevoir Dumbledore aux côté de Madame Maxime ainsi qu'un énorme chien. Une immense tableau indiquait les points de chaque école qui était tous à zéro pour l'instant. Il vit l'arbite s'avancer vers les deux capitaine de son école, c'est à dire Ron et Hermione. Il tourna les yeux vers Cho qui le regardait à nouveau. Elle lui sourit timidement, sourir qu'il lui rendit d'une oreille à l'autre. Malefoy était assis non loin de lui, ainsi que tous les autre joueur Harry s'était assis en retrait pour discuter avec son serpent.  
  
-Tu sais, lui dit Harry, il faudrais te donner un nom, comment aimerais-tu t'appeller? -Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de décider puisque je t'appartiens désormais. -Bien, pourquoi pas Tom, j'aime bien, et toi. -Ça me convient, j'aime bien aussi. -Alors Ton, es-tu confortable? -Il fait chaud, mais c'est confortable. -C'est bien car j'ignore combien de temps tu devra rester là. Si tu préfère, tu peux aller te promener mais ne va pas trop loin et reste discret. -Je vais rester avec vous, je ne veux pas me perdre une deuxième fois.  
  
Harry pouffa de rire, ce qui attira l'attention des joueurs sur le banc. -Pourquoi tu ris Potter! Lança Malefoy. -Moi? Pour rien.  
  
Il détourna les yeux du groupe pour rapporter son attention sur le match qui venait tout juste de commencer. 


	23. chapitre 23

Chapitre 23  
  
Poudlard VS Beauxbâtons  
  
Poudlard s'était déjà emparer du Souafle et fonçait vers les buts adverse. Lesw trois Poursuiveuses faisait un excellent jeu de passe et l'équipe adverse avait bien du mal à suivre leur jeu. Les Batteuse se démeunait pour empêcher les Poursuiveurs adverse d'intercepté le souaffle. Marika était plutôt calme et Cho tournoyait au dessus des joueurs à la recherche du vif d'or. Elle avait changer sa tactict. Au lieu de suivre l'autre attrapeur et de calquer sa trajectoir, elle faisait son propre jeu. Angélina marqua le premier but et le souaffle fut repris par Beauxbâtons. Il semblait que leur Poursuiveurs soit aussi bon car leur jeu, bien que dissemblable à celui des jeunes fille, était excellent mais plus facile à suivre. Il se dirigeaient néanmoins vers les buts de Marika qui suivait le souafle des yeux. Elle était immobile et attendait. Elle regardait chaque mouvement et chaque geste pour prévoir la trajectoire du souafle. Un des Poursuiveurs tira le souaffle dans l'un des anneaux mais Marika, rapide comme l'éclair, attrapa la balle rouge et la lança tout aussi rapidement à Katie qui fondit sur les but adverse. Le match avançait ainsi et bientôt, le score fut de 50 à 10 pour Poudlard. Puis, Cho fonça vers le sol. Avec le balai de Harry, elle pouvait aller plus vite, mais ayant une bonne avance sur son adversaire, elle préféra ménager les force de sa monture. L'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse la rattrapa sans trop de difficulté et elle décida de donner plus fort, le distancant rapidement. Elle tendit la main et la referma sur la petite balle dorée. Cependant, elle fonçait à toute allure vers le sol. Voyant cela, Harry se leva rapidement. Cho eu tout juste le temps de redresser un peu le manche du balai mais pas assez haut pour éviter un accident. Elle roula sur le sol, ne lachant ni le balai, ni le vif d'or. Harry courru jusqu'au corps immobile de Cho.  
  
-Cho, est-ce que ça va? Harry s'était agenouillé à côté de sa tête et tâtait délicatement le visage rose de sa jeune amie. -Mmmm, oui, ça va, ou plutôt, je crois que ça va. Ton balai n'est pas briser? -Je me fiche de mon balai, est-ce que tu vas bien? -Moui, ça va, mais je ne vois rien. -Ouvre les yeux, ça ira mieux. -Je crois que tu as raison! Répondit-elle en riant.  
  
Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle vit le visage de Harry, pencher sur elle, inquiet mais heureux.  
  
-On à gagné. murmura le jeune homme. -Quoi? -On à gagner! S'écria-t-il, en saisissant le poing de Cho.  
  
Celle-ci regarda son poing duquel dépassait deux petites ailles qui battaient vainement. Elle poussa alors un hurlement de joie qui fit rire Harry. Elle voulu se redresser mais se r'allongea aussitôt.  
  
-Ça va? S'inquieta Harry à nouveau. -Mon dos, je crois que je me suis fait un tour de rein en tombant, je ne peux plus me redresser. -Je vais t'aider.  
  
Il glissa don bras droit sous les épaules de Cho et son bras droit sous ses genoux. Il la souleva facilement et éclatat de rire. Les autres joueurs atterrirent et vinrent étreindre Cho qui riait au éclat dans les bras de celui qu'elle commençait à aimer. Même Malefoy vint féliciter Cho. Froidement peu-être, mais quand même, c'était quelque chose. Puis, la foule se dissipa pour laisser passer Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants. Pour mieux se soutenir, Cho passa un bras autour du cou d'Harry. Ce dernier senti Tom descendre dans son dos pour éviter un contact avec la peau de la jeune fille. Ses yeux souvrir et il laissa échaper un petit cri étouffé.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va Harry? Demanda Cho en voyant la pupille d'Harry s'agrandire pour couvrir presque l'iris entier. -Oui oui! Murmura Harry d'une voix quelque peu aigu. Le serpent s'était faufilé dans son vêtement pour aller s'enrouler autour de sa cheville et la peau froide du serpent contre sa jambe l'avait litéralement figé. La voix de Cho le ramena à la réalité et il secoua la tête pour oublier ce contact froid.  
  
-Tu es sûre? -Oui!, je vais bien, j'ai juste senti un courant d'air froid. -Bien, si tu le dit, mais je crois que tu peux me déposer, je n'ai plus mal. -Bien.  
  
Harry déposa cho sur le sol face à son directeur.  
  
-Félicitation à tous. Déclara le Professeur Dumbledore à ses élèves. Vous avez gagner, mais ce n'ai pas une raison pour avoir la grosse tête. Allez félécité l'équipe adverse.  
  
Un a un, tous les joueurs firent la file et félicitèrent chaque joueur de Beauxbâtons qui avouait leur défaite. Puis, les joueurs se dirigèrent vers leur tour pour se changer.  
  
Tom était toujours enroulé autour de la cheville de Harry qui faisait bien attention où il mettait les pieds. Dans sa petite chambre, Harry se débarassa de son habit de quidditch et enfila un pantalon après avoir déposer le jeune serpent sur son lit. Il allait mettre son chandail quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et rougit légèrement en se retrouvant face à face avec Cho qui elle, avait rougit comme une pivoine. Elle le parcourit des yeux rapidement. Son corps était légèrement bRonzé et, surement gràce au quidditch, il était assez musclé et même vachement bien fait. Sa taille mince et ses épaules large lui donnait la carrure d'un atlète, bien que encore trop petit pour son âge.  
  
-Oui? Demanda Harry, oubliant qu'il avait le torse nu. -Ah, heu, je suis venu te rendre ton balai, et ta cape que tu avait oublier dans les vestiaire. -Ah, merci. Répondit Harry en prenant la cape et le balai que Cho lui tendait.  
  
Il l'observa attentivement. Ses cheveux ondulait légèrement sur ses épaules et ses yeux n'osaient pas le fixer. Il regarda ses propre main et vit dans l'une d'elle, son chandail. Il réalisa alors qu'il était nu jusqu'à la taille. Jettant ses chose sur le plancher derrière lui, il enfila rapidement son chandail et regarda à nouveau Cho qui avait relever la tête pour le regarder. Ils plongèrent chacun dans le regards de l'autre et rèstèrent ainsi pendant près de cinq minutes. Harry regarda intensément Cho. Il la détailla attentivement, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Ses yeux en ammande était magnifique dans la lumière embiante et ses joue rose était mignone. Son buste se soulevait à chaque respiration et sa taille mince était immoblie sur ses deux jambes élancée. Il pris alors conscience qu'il la regardait avec insistance et détourna le regard.  
  
-Tu veux entrer? Proposa-t-il en rougissant. -Si tu veux!  
  
Harry s'écarta tandis que Cho entra dans la petite salle de couleur rouge. Il referma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers le lit. Il pris place à côté de son serpent, lui faisant signe d'aller se cacher, ce qu'il fit sans répondre. Harry fit signe à Cho de prendre place à côté de lui tout en évitant son regard.  
  
-Il faut qu'on parle! Dit-il. Qu'on parle de Cédric. -Nous ne sommes pas obliger Harry, tu... -Non! Répondit ce dernier. On va en parler, ici et maintenant. Je vais tout te dire, mais soit attentive car je ne vais pas m'arrêter et je ne répeterai pas. -Bien. Murmura Cho, trop intimider par le ton de voix d'Harry pour riposter.  
  
Harry se lança alors dans le long récit de la troisième tâche, suivi du bref combat avec l'araignée géante puis le portoloin. À ce moment du récit, Harry s'arrêta. Il était déjà difficile d'y penser, mais le raconter, c'était devenu impossible. Il regarda Cho dans les yeux. Elle était inquiete, et on voyait dans ses yeux toute la compassion du monde. Ce regard fut tout ce qu'Harry eut besoin pour continuer. Il raconta leur arrivé dans le cimetière, la forme noir qui s'avançait vers eux, la mort de cédric, la résurection de Voldemort, l'arrivé des mangemort, le duel, le dôme en or, les apparitions des echos, la dernière volonter de Cédric, puis le retour à Poudlard. À ce moment, il s'arrêta, réalisant que lui même pleurait silencieusement. Son visage était couvert de larme et ses yeux étaient embrouillés. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers Cho qui elle, pleurait à chaude larme. Ils restèrent immobile pendant un quart d'heure, à pleurer toutes les larmes qui pouvait tombé. Jamais Harry n'avait autant pleurer de sa vie et c'était Cho la première à le voir dans cet état. Ce fut elle qui bougea la première. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ne pouvant résister, il la serra dans ses bras, laissant les larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues. Elle se laissa prendre dans les bras réconfortant.  
  
-Je suis désolé. Lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille. -Pourquoi? Répondit doucement Cho. -Parce que c'est de ma faute s'il est mort. Tout est de ma faute.  
  
Cho se décolla doucement de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
-Ne dit pas ça Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne dois pas te culpabiliser pour ça. -Mais c'est moi qui ai dit à Cédric de prendre la coupe avec moi, et il a été tué pour ça, et c'est de ma faute. -Non Harry! Ça été très brave de ta part de partager la victoire avec lui, et encore plus courageux de ramener son corps, tu ne pouvaix pas savoir que le trophé était un portoloin, ni ce qui vous attendait au bout. Toi, au lieu de penser à ta vie, tu pense à celle des autres Harry, tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. Même les plus grands aurors du monde auraient sauvé leu peau avant de ramener le corps d'un autre.  
  
Voyant les larme couler à nouveau sur le visage du garçon, elle le contourna, passa ses mains par dessus les épaules imposante devant elle et le serra très fort. Harry était triste. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, qu'il ne devait pas se culpabiliser de la mort de Cédric, mais c'était plus fort que lui. En sentant les bras de Cho contre ses épaules et sa poitrine contre son dos, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourir faiblement. Il ferma les yeux, s'aisissant à deux main les bras qui lui entourait le cou. Une caresse contre sa joue lui fit tourner la tête. Cho avait apuyer sa tête contre son épaule et avait fermé les yeux. Il apuiya son fRont contre la tempe de la jeune fille qui tourna doucement la tête vers les yeux vert, vide de larme mais plein d'émotion. Elle le regarda pendant quelque minutes puis, sans se rendre conte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres douce d'Harry. Celui-ci resta figé de surprise. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur de stupéfaction, ce qui la fit sourir. Elle se pencha à nouveau vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, le baiser fut plus long et plus passionné. Cependant, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était en train d'embrasser la petite amie de Cédric et que celle-ci l'aimait toujours. Cho elle, ne pouvait détacher ses penser de Cédric. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'oublier aussi vite. Au fond d'elle, il brulait encore une flamme d'amour pour lui, et elle devait l'éteindre avant de se remettre avec quelqu'un. Ils rompirent le baiser en même temps, trop coupable pour parler.  
  
-Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Murmura Cho. -Je sais. Répondit Harry. Tu l'aime encore, je le sais, et j'attendrai. -Merci de comprendre Harry. -Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, vient me voir, je serai toujours là. -Merci. -Maintenant, on devrait aller manger, j'en connais un qui doit mourrir de faim. -Ton chien? -Mon chien? Ah oui, Patmol. En fait, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le match. Il doit être avec Ron et Hermione. Non, je parle de Tom. -Tom?  
  
Au oreille de Cho, la réponse aurait ressembler à un sifflement de serpent mais pour Harry, c'était une invitation à Tom de monter à son bras.  
  
-Voici Tom! Dit-il en tendant le bras. -Un serpent? Mais Harry, les serpent sont des animaux de magie noir. -À quoi ça sert alors de pouvoir leur parler si on ne peut pas en avoir un? Je lui ai en quelque sorte sauvé la vie ce matin, mais là, il est mort de faim. Cependant, personne ne doit savoir qu'il est là alors ne dit rien s'il te plait. -Heu, daccors. -Tu peux y aller, je te rejoin bientôt. -Si tu veux.  
  
Cho se leva et quitta la pièce. Harry enfila un pull à manche longue pour cacher Tom et quitta à son tour la petite pièce. Dans la salle commune, Ron et Hermione discutait joyeusement, Sirius reposant à leur pied. Lorsqu'il vit son neveu entrer dans la pièce, il aboya un coup, attirant l'attention.  
  
-Salut! Dit-il joyeusement en voyant ses amis lui sourir, Ron un peu crispé. -Salut Harry, dit Hermione, tu viens manger? -Oui, je meurs de faim.  
  
Ils sortirent donc de la tour et se dirigèrent vers l'école qui se dressait devant eux. Leur entrer fut très remarque car Patmol glissa et dérappa jusqu'aux pied d'une bande de Beauxbâtons. Les jeunes fille du groupe se penchèrent et dorlotèrent le pauvre chien écraser à leur pied. Sirius se releva avec le plus de dignité possible sous les éclats de rire du trio.  
  
-Mon pauvre Patmol! Réussis à dire Harry entre deux rires. Ton ego en à pris un coup. Ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter les rires des trois amis. Aller, il va falloir que quelqu'un te coupe les poils, sinon tu ressembleras bientôt à une vadrouille.  
  
Le chien, quelque peu choquer par la remarque d'Harry, se releva, la tête haute et se dirigea vers la salle à manger d'un pas digne et grandiose, ce qui les fit rire encore plus. Une fois assis, il cessèrent de rire momentanément jusqu'a ce que Sirius, la tête trop haute pour voir où il allait, fonce dans une patte de la table. Les rires éclatèrent alors avec une force incroyable. Hermione s'acrocha à Ron pour ne pas tomber tandis que celui-ci s'acrochait désespérément à la table. Quant à Harry, il s'était effondré sur sa chaise, se tenant les côtes tellemtn il riait. Le chien se coucha à ses pied, l'air boudeur et rageur. Pour lui remonter le moral, Harry déposa une énorme cuisse de poulet devant le nez du chien qui le humma avec envie. Pendant le repas, Harry discuta joyeusement de la victoire de ce matin ainsi que des match à venir contre d'autre école, tout en glissant un morceau de viande, de temps à autre, au serpent qui les dévorait avec appétit. Ron remarqua le manège, pourtant subtil, d'Harry et ne pu retenir la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.  
  
-Harry, questiona-t-il, quest-ce que tu cache dans ta manche? -Quoi, quest-ce qui te fait dire que je cache quelque chose dans ma manche? Répondit le concerné, ne pouvant pas caché totalement le ton d'inquiétude dans sa voix. -Depuis le début du repas tu glisse des petit morceau de viande dans ta manche. Il y a donc forcément quelque chose dans ta manche.  
  
Harry soupira. Il siffla quelque chose et, sous les yeux ébahi de ses amis, un minuscule serpent sorti timidement de sa manche.  
  
-C'est Tom, je l'ai trouver dans la forêt ce matin. Il était perdu, alors je l'ai emmener avec moi. Il a passer la journée autour de ma cheville, ou plutôt dire, il s'est faufiler de mon cou à ma cheville à la fin du match de quidditch, il à passer la journée avec moi et il est mort de faim. Il est normal que je le nourisse, il pourrait mourrir. -Mais Harry, enchaîna Ron, c'est un serpent, ce sont des animaux qui son généralement relier à la magie noir, si quelqu'un découvre que tu parle au serpent, on te considérera comme une mage noir.  
  
Harry allait riposter mais Marika fut plus rapide.  
  
-Ron, la meilleur façon de vaincre la magie noir, c'est la magie noir. On ne tue pas quelqu'un avec un sort de protection ou de désarmement. D'ailleur, Harry à l'avantage sur vous de parler à plusieurs créature même s'il l'ignore encore. Il n'est pas le seul à savoir parler au serpent. -Non, bien sur, répondit Hermione pour défendre Ron, Voldemort est reconnu pour parler au serpent, il est le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard. -Il n'est pas le dernier. Répondit simplement Marika. Il à un enfant. -QUOI? S'exclamèrent les autres, même les serpentards.  
  
D'un seul bond, Ron, Hermione, Cho et Drago s'était levé. Les autres se contentait de regarder Marika avec des yeux Rond. Tous, sauf Harry qui parraissait étrangement calme. Hermione le remarqua et s'en inquietat.  
  
-Harry, tu pourrais réagir autrement qu'en donnant à manger à cet horrible reptile. -Un, il n'est pas horrible, c'est toi qui à mauvais gout et deux, je me fiche de cet héritier. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, et je ne compte pas faire quelque chose. Qui vous dit que cet héritier ce trouve à Poudlard, où en âge d'aller à l'école? Je ne peux rien faire. Ce n'est pas mon problème d'ailleur. -Comment peux-tu dire ça? Répliqua Ron. L'enfant de Voldemort, il à forcément au moins 14 ans, puisqu'il est impossible qu'il ai eu un enfant en quatre mois, et donc, est forcément en âge d'aller à l'école. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête qu'il a.  
  
Marika sembla choqué. Elle sortait rarement hors d'elle même mais là, Ron en avait trop dit et Harry le savait. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le courage de l'arrêter, sachant que Ron allait en prendre un coup mais ce serait sans doute une bonne chose pour le jeune homme qui avait tendance à dire les choses plus vite qu'il ne les pensait. -Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses de telle chose. Je vais te dire moi, que la fille de voldemort, car il sagir bien d'une fille, n'est pas dutout ce que tu crois qu'elle est. Elle déteste son père, elle le méprise et le maudit. De plus, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit si moche que ça car oui, je sais qui c'est, et oui, elle est à Poudlard, et pour l'instant, elle te méprise totalement.  
  
Marika regarda Ron avec des yeux colérique. Ron avait reprit sa place sur sa chaise et regardait la furie qu'était Marika en ce moment. Elle était furieuse et contenait difficilement l'envie de sauter sur Ron. Harry se leva et alla la rejoindre. Il la pris par le bras et la tira hors de la salle. Lorsqu'il vit Sirius se diriger vers lui, il tourna bervement le regard vers lui.  
  
-Reste là. Avait-il répliquer au chien qui le regardait curieusement.  
  
Avant de sortir, Harry entendit Ron dire à voix haute, Vous croyez que je l'ai blesser?  
  
En dehors de la salle, Harry poursuivi Marika et l'arrêta devant la porte.  
  
-Marika, attend. Avait-il crier.  
  
La jeune fille s'arrêta et attendit. Elle n'était pas peiner, mais furieuse. Harry savait pourquoi mais il savait que Ron ne l'avait pas fait exprès.  
  
-Tu ne leur à pas dit n'est-ce pas? murmura Marika, essayant de contenir sa colère. -Non, car je sais qu'ils l'aurais mal pris. Je préférais attendre pour leur confier ça. Ron avant tout, aurait été furieux de savoir que tu es la fille de Voldemort, celui qui veut ma mort, mais surtout que je ne réagisse pas. -Je sais, répondit Marika, mais il se fit a ce qu'il sait de Voldemort, et non à ce qu'il sait de sa fille, et je déteste que les gens juge sans connaître. -Tu as raison, mais parfois, les gens on des réactions innatendu et chocante, moi même, l'an passé, j'ai eu affaire à ce genre de réactions. Les gens croyait que j'avais mit mon nom dans la coupe de feu, alors que c'était impossible vu la limite d'age installer par Dumbledore et aussi du fait que le tournois ne devais contenir que trois sorciers et non quatre, mais ils ont préféré croire que j'étais coupable. Et Ron, il a été furieux contre moi, il a réagis de façon irréfléchis, sans doute brutal, mais je l'ai sans doute provoquer à un moment ou a un autre. -Tu as raison, je me suis emporter, je n'aurais pas du me facher. Je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuiser, tu devrais en faire autant, nous avons un long chemin a faire demain. -Je te suis, je vais aller dire bonne nuit. -Bien, je t'attend.  
  
Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle a manger. Devant sa table, il dit bonne nuit à Ron et Hermione et fit un signe de main à Cho avant de lui sourir et pris la direction de la porte. Dehors, il rejoignit Marika et tous les deux se rendirent dans la tour qui attendait leur départ. La nuit était fraiche mais beaucoup plus chaude que la dernière. Dans la tour, Marika embrassa Harry sur la joue et pris la direction de sa chambre, imité par Harry. Dans sa chambre, Harry posa Tom sur le pied du lit et se glissa sous ses couverture.  
  
Aussitôt les paupières closes, Harry eut l'impression de tombé dans un gouffre dont il ne voyait point le fond. Il pouvait presque sentir le vent siffler à ses oreilles mais pourtant, aucun bruit ne pénétrait son cerveau. Puis, sa chute se ralentit et une faible mélodie se fit entendre. Une voix magnifique, et envoûtante. Puis, Harry cessa de tomber et il eut l'impression de flotter. La voix lui parvenait de façon clair et précise, accompagner par une seconde voix, plus grave et majestueuse. Il écouta attentivement les deux voix qui formait un duo formidable et sentit son corps s'engourdir. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette chanson lui rappelait de bon souvenir, des souvenirs du passé, d'il y a longtemps. Plusieurs année remontait en lui, de sa plus tendre enfance. Le bien-petre qu'il éprouvait était grand et chacune des particule de son corps frissonnait de joie. Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre ses parent parler outre qu'en la présence des détraqueurs mais tout ce qu'il entendait était les cris qu'ils poussaient l'instant avant de mourir mais maintenant, il entendait ces voix rassurantes qui vous aide à vous endormir, la voix qui fait taire vos pleurs, les voix des deux personnes qui l'ai un jour aimer pour donner leur vie pour la sienne. C'était sans doute le plus beau rêve qu'il n'ai jamais fait et sans s'en rendre conte, Harry versa une larme qui alla s'écraser contre son oreiller. Puis, plusieurs larmes s'échapèrent de ses yeux fermés mais Harry dormait et il était, pour une fois dans sa vie, extrèmement heureux. 


	24. chapitre 24

Chapitre 24  
  
Petite fête et pas de danse  
  
Le voyage était presque terminé. Depuis le début de la matiné, Harry volait sur Buck, Marika à ses côtés. Le voyage passa en un éclair et bientôt, les tours de Poudlard apparurent à l'horizon. Lors de l'atterissage tous les élèves étaient réunis devant l'entrer, attendant sans doute le résultat du match.  
  
Harry leur souritmais ne dit rien, ainsi que Marika qui souriait aussi. Harry ouvrit la porte de la tour et laissa passé son directeur qui attendit decant ses élèves que tout la troupe soit sortie. Derrière le grand Homme, Harry regarda Cho qui souriait amplement sous le regard joyeux du jeune homme qui la dévorait des yeux. Les parole de Dumbledore le tirèrent de sa rêverie.  
  
-J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Poudlard à remporter son premier match.  
  
Le foule éclatat en applaudissement et en cri de joie. Après cinq minute d'euphorie, dumbledore les fit taire et repris la parole.  
  
-Bien, je tient à vous le dire maintenant, Poudlard recevera les deux prochaine équipe, du brésil et de l'Allemagne et comme l'an passé, je vous demande de les recevoir avec gentillesse. Il arriveront le week-end prochain toutes les deux, et les deux match se découlerons sur les trois jour qui suiveront leur arrivé. Maintenant, une grande fête sera organisé pour le première vistoire de Poudlard, ici, dans le parc.  
  
D'un geste majestueus des deux bras, des table apparurent couverte de nourriture et de boisson, de la musique s'échappait d'on ne sait où et l'herbre était dégager en piste de dance. Il ne fallut pas attendre que déjà, une troupe de gens se dirigeait vers la piste de dance ou vers les table. Harry resta figé quelque temps mais fut trainer de force par Marika et hermione qui trainait aussi Ron, apparement peu enclin à participé à ce genre de fête. Poussé par les deux fille, les deux adolescents furent obligé de se rendre au milieu de la fête. Ron et Harry se dirigèrent aussitôt vers une table pour manger quelque chose mais Harry fut intercepté par un group de fille de griffondore, un peu plus jeune mais néanmoin jolie.  
  
L'une d'elle s'avança, le teint cramoisie mais réussis à articulé quelque mots.  
  
-Harry, est-ce que tu veux danser ?  
  
d'abors surpris, Harry resta sans réponse et toisa poliment la joile demoiselle mais sourit.  
  
-Je ne suis pas très bon danseur, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de danser, mais ré-essais toi plus tard peut-être.  
  
-bien. murmura-t-elle. Au fait, moi c'est Victoria.  
  
-Enchanter.  
  
Harry eut un petit sourire et s'éloigna du groupe de fille, rouge comme des pivoines mais heureuse.  
  
-Alors Harry, qui était-ce ? demanda Ron d'un ton badin. -un fille qui voulait danser, Victoria. -Et tu as dit non ? -bien sur. -pourquoi ? elle était jolie, et lle avait l'air sympatique, quoi que un peu trop jeune. -Je ne sais pas danser, voilà pourquoi, je ne vais pas commencer à me ridiculiser, j,ai ma fierté moi aussi tu sais. -Tu ne sais pas danser ? s'écria une voix derrière lui.  
  
Harry se retourna et vit Marika qui souriait.  
  
-Non je ne sais pas danser, je n'ai jamais danser, sauf une fois, au bal de l'an passer, et j'était un pietre danseur, tu n'a qu'a demander à Parvati, elle te le dira. -alors je vais te montrer. Répondit fermement la jeune femme.  
  
Avant que Harry n'ai pu riposter, il se retrouva au milieu de la piste improvisé et Marika l'entraina dans se rythme endiablant.  
  
-Marika, je n'ai pas envie de danser. -Laisse toi aller Harry, on a pas besoin de savoir danser pour ce genre de musique, tu n'as qu'a suivre le rythme. Laisse ton corps te guider.  
  
D'abors timidement, puis plus enjoué, Harry embarqua dans la danse. Marika lui pris les main et se raprocha de lui. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.  
  
-Tu as des admiratrice ont dirait.  
  
Sur ce, la chanson se termina et Harry s'extirpa de la piste pour aller boire.  
  
-Et bien dis donc. S'exclama la voix de ron à son oreille. Pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas danser, on peut dire que tu as ça dans le sang. -Tait toi Ron. Le trancha Harry -Harry. dit une voix timide à ses côtés.  
  
Victoria e tenait raide, apparement déçu. Un nouveau morceau, plus langoureux, débuta et Harry sourit timidement.  
  
-Tu veux danser ? demanda-t-il à la jeune Griffondor.  
  
Rougissante, elle fit oui de la tête et Harry lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit doucement. Ses amies gloussèrent derrière elle mais Harry n'y fit guère attention et l'entraîna derrière lui, au centre même de la masse d'élèves enlacés. Il posa ses main sur le hanche de victoria qui enlaça son cou, l'effleurant à peine, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne la repousse. Tranquillement, il la serra un peu plus contre lui et ils commencèrene tà danser sous les yeux scrutateur de Ron, hermione, Marika, les amies de Victoria, et cho, qui bouillonnait intérieurement de voir harry enlacer cette inconnu, qui, par ailleur, était beaucoup plus jeune que lui.  
  
-il sont mignon tu ne trouve pas ? murmura une amies de Cho à son oreille alors qu'elle fixait le couple d'un ?il scrutateur qui n'échappa qu'a peu de personne. -Tait toi. cracha-t-elle furieuse. -Tu es jalouse Cho. -Même pas vrai. -Que si, tu voudrais que se soit toi qui dance avec Harry, mais il dance avec une Griffondor plus jeune que lui, et ça te rend malade. -non. -Enfin, la danse est terminé, va l'invité. -Non. -Idiote.  
  
Son amie s'éloigna, laissant un Cho jalouse.  
  
  
  
-tu danse très bien. dit Victoria à Harry alors que le morceau achevait. -Mouais. Répondit harry, légèrement rougis. -À la prochaine.  
  
Victoria s'éloigna et Harry alla rejoindre Ron qui lui souriait.  
  
-Jeune, mais sympatique. Dit Harry en souriant. -Oui, mais fait attention, il y a des filles qui n'ont pas apprécier de te voir avec elle, je craint pour sa vie. -Pourquoi ? -Ho, pour rien.  
  
Cependant, le petit sourir en coin de ron n'échappa pas à harry qui fronça des sourcis.  
  
-Harry ! cria hermione derrière lui. La prochaine danse est pour moi, viens. -Je ne peux pas me reposer un peu ? -Hors de question, tu viens danser ou je te transphorme en citrouille.  
  
Résigner, Harry suivis Hermione sur la piste et entamma une nouvelle danse. Pendant plus d'une heure, Harry passa d'une cavalière à l'autre, d'une fille à l'autre, faisant d'agréable rencontre. Quelque mètre plus loin, Cho dansait aec ses amies mais elle ne quittait pas des yeux Harry, surveillant le moindre mouvements de cette Pouffsoufle qui avait eut le culot de l'inviter.  
  
-Cho, si tu ne vas pas l'inviter, je vais y aller moi.  
  
Cho ne bougea pas, croyant que son maie la provoquait mais en voyant le manque de réaction de sa meilleur amie, La serdaigle se dirigea vers Harry alors qu'un nouveau morceau commençait. Au grand horreur de Cho, son amie invita Harry qui accepta en souriant. Sous un rythme fracassant, à la lumière des étoile et des quelques lanterne qui flottait en l'air à cette heure tardive, Harry dansa avec Lussia, l'amie de Cho, non sans regret que se ne fut pas la jolie serdaigle qui ne lui avait psa parler de la soirée. Rapidement, la dernière chanson arrivé. C'était un morceau sensuel et languissant. D'un pas dessider, harry décida d'aller lui même inviter Cho, puisqu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir le faire.  
  
-heu, Cho ? demanda timidement harry. -Oui ? répondit un peu sèchement la jeune fille -je voulais savoir si tu voulais danser.avec moi. -Oui, bien sur. Reprit Cho sans cacher la joie dans sa voix.  
  
Harry lui pris la main et l'entraîna derrière lui. Brusquement, au cetre de la foule, il s'arrêta et se retourna. Il lui pris la taille, légèrement tremblant, tandis que Cho enlaçait doucement son cou. Il la pressa contre lui, à distance respectable, mais Cho se calla contre lui, les yeux dans les siens. Harry rougis et sourit timidement. Cho posa son nez dans le cou d'Harry et ferma les yeux, respirant son odeur. Harry déposa sa joue contre la tête de sa partenaire et ferma les yeux à son tour. Autour d'eux, les gens riait sous cape de les voir danser, aussi enlacer. Quelque filles eureunt un regard noir et furieux, mais c'était bel et bien apparent que ces deux là s'aimait. 


	25. chapitre 25

Chapitre 25  
  
Pré-ai-lard  
  
-Harry, arrête de la regarder comme ça. Murmura Hermione.  
  
Depuis la petite fête à l'extérieur, Harry n'avait cessé de croisé, par pur ''hasard'' dans les couloirs, mais aucun des deux n'osait se parler, ni même se touché. Cependant, les regards enamourés qu'ils se lançaient ne trompaient personne.  
  
-Au lieu de la regarder comme ça, va la voir, lui parler, quelque Chose mais bouge. S'impatienta Ron qui commençait à trouver exaspérent de vois son ami être aussi bouché alors qu'il avait la fille qu'il amait, pratiquement dans les bras.  
  
-Tu es mal placé pour parler Ron, tu devrais voir les yeux que tu fais à Hermione, tu en es presque drôle.  
  
-Même pas vrai. Répliqua Ron, pris de court.  
  
-Si tu veux.  
  
Harry regarda une dernière fois Cho avant de se lever et de sortir, suivi par les yeux doux de la jolie Serdaigle.  
  
Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne le voulaient pas, mais Harry et Cho avait décidé de se donner su temps, mais plus pour elle que pour lui car le souvenir de Cédric était encore cuisant dans la mémoire de Cho et elle s'en voulait de penser encore à lui, car elle devait continuer à vivre sa vie, ne pas rester dans le passé, rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, Chose déjà faite. Et puis, elle voulait êter certaine d'être amoureuse avant de reprendre une vie amoureuse avec un autre homme. Harry était doux, attentionné, beau garçon, talentueux, intélligent, gentil, et plein d'autre qualité, mais il lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était sûre, au fond de lui, il gardait quelque Chose qui lui faisait mal au plus haut point.  
  
Cho regarda Harry sortir de la grande salle, eut un petit sourir en voyant ses yeux verts s'attarder sur elle.  
  
-Cho, va le voir bon sang. Murmura Maria, sa meilleure amie  
  
-Mais laissez-moi tranquil avec ça.  
  
-Mais Cho, tu sais bien qu'il te plait.  
  
-Ça ne veut pas dire que lui, il me trouve attirante. Répliqua Cho en tournant les yeux vers la jolie blonde.  
  
-Cho, Tu as Harry Potter à tes pieds, il est fou de toi, regarde ses yeux, de la façon qu'il te regarde, ce gars est complètement sous ton charme ma jolie, profite-en pour refaire un bout de ta vie, et puis, il te fera oublier Cédric Cho, tu en as besoin, et Harry est l'homme parfait pour toi.  
  
-Comment le sais-tu ?  
  
Cho savait qu'elle avait raison, Maria avait toujours raison, Harry était l'homme parfait pour elle, mais elle, était-elle la fille idéale pour lui ?  
  
-Cho, Harry est le garçon le plus courageux que j'ai eu la chance de voir, depuis qu'il est dans cette école, il ne se passe pas une année sans que la malchance ne lui tombe dessus, et il s'en sort tellement facilement, en plus, il est vraiment beau, il est timide et ça le rend tellement séduisant, et puis, je sais que ça te fait craquer, il est tellement différent, mais en même temps, pareil à Cédric, Cho, tu as sans doute rencontré l'homme de ta vie. Bon, il a un an de moin que toi, mais quelle importance, il est tellement mature. Tu l'aime chérie, tu en es folle, alors cours dans ses bras pendant qu'ils te sont ouverts, avant qu'une autre y trouve refuge, parce que Harry Potter ne restera pas seul très longtemps.  
  
Cho ne dit rien. C'était vrai, mais elle voulait attendre.  
  
-Donne-moi du temps. Murmura Cho pour elle-même. Donne-moi le temps d'oublier, mais attend-moi.  
  
Sans s'en rendre conte, elle avait commencé à pleurer. Doucement, sans bruit. Cho se leva et sorti en tombe de la grande salle.  
  
(  
  
La semaine passa rapidement. Enter les cours, les entra^^inement de Quidditch avec l'école et inter-école, plus les entraînement avec Marika, Harry avait de nouveau de la difficulté avec les travaux scolaires, mais Marika avait diminué ses heures d'entraînement et l'école entraînait l'équiê séparément pour donner du temps à ceux qui en avait besoin. Ainsi, Harry pouvait consacrer son temps libre à ses devoirs. Sirius le suivait toujours partout mais Harry ne s'en lassait pas. Parfois, tous les deux, ils sortaient le soir pour une balade avant que le temps ne se gâche pour la neige. Le professeur Lupin donnait toujours ses cours, qui n'avait été interomput une fois, remplacer par Marika. Ron et Hermione se disputaient toujours, et Harry évitait soigneusement les Serdaigle. Il ne se rappellait que tropp bien la rencontre des garçons de cette maison, les amis de Cho, et en avait gardé un souvenir cuisant.  
  
(souvenir)  
  
-Hé Potter ! S'écria une voix derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cabane d'Hagrid.  
  
A sa grande surprise, il s'était retrouver entouré de sixième année, tous plus grand et plus carré que lui, et tous étaient à Serdaigle.  
  
-On veut te parler.  
  
Harry avait fait signe à Ron et Hermione qu'il les rejoindrait et Sirius était parti avec eux, voyant que Harry allait se débrouiller tout seul.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-On sait ce que tu ressens pour Cho.  
  
Harry rougit légèrement mais fixa le garçon dans les yeux.  
  
-Pas que ça nous dérange mais vois-tu, mais Cho, c'est comme une s?ur pour nous, et on ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive quelque Chose.  
  
-Pourquoi c'est à moi que vous dites ça ?  
  
-Si tu t'avisais de lui faire mal, de lui faire de la peine, ou quel que blessure qui soit, tu n'y survivrais pas.  
  
-On ne veut pas qu'elle souffre, alors reste loin d'elle, on ne veut pas que son c?ur se brise encore à cause de toi.  
  
-Quoi ! S'écria Harry, visiblement furieux. Comment pouvez-vous prétendre être ses amis ? Je suis sûre que Cho est capable de se défendre seule, c'est une grande fille vous savez ? D'ailleur, si vous croyez que je lui veux du mal, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'?il. Je l'aime beaucoup, et je sais qu'elle a souffert, et je le respect. Et en plus, qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait pour lui faire de la peine, pour briser son c?ur ?  
  
-Tu as tué Cédric ! s'exclama le plus costaud des Garçons.  
  
Sans réfléchir, Harry le frappa violement à la maChoir, le faisant brutalement tomber sur le sol.  
  
-Ne redit jamais ça tu m'entends ? Jamais. Harry hurlait si fort, que les Serdaigle avait soudainement reculé. Les yeux d'Harry brulait d'un feu hardent de haine. C'est Voldemort qui l'a tué, pas moi, et vous n'avez pas à empêcher Cho de Vivre. Jamais je lui demanderais d'oublier Cédric, jamais je ne lui ferais de mal, jamais je n'essairais de faire quoi que ce soit contre elle, jamais.  
  
-On garde quand même un ?il sur toi Potter. On tient à elle, et on ne veut pas qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit. On surveille tous ceux qui s'approchent trop près d'elle.  
  
Les garçons étaient repartis et Harry avait regagné la cabane d'Hagrid, l'air grognon, les yeux furieux, maugréant contre ces adolescents.  
  
(retour au présent)  
  
Il n'avait pas peur d'eux, certe, au contraire, mais il n'avait pas poussé les capacités des Serdaigles à tenir leur parole. Certe, mais s'il y avait bien une Chose qu'il avait apris, c'était de ne jamais sous estimer son adversaire. Aussi, il évitait soigneusement les passages de cette maison.  
  
Pendant la deuxième semaine, Poudlard reçu la visite de l'école de l'afrique contre laquelle il gagnèrent sans trop de difficulté. Leur séjour avait été bref, mais arry avait rencontré des gens intéressant avec qui il promis de garder contact.  
  
Puis, arriva enfin l'Halloween. Cette fois, Cho allait craquer. Elle n'avait pas croisé Harry dans un couloir depuis plusieurs jour, et elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas fricotter ailleur.  
  
-Les filles, vous croyez qu'il a déa une petite amie ? s'inquiéta Cho alors qu'elle, Lussia, Maria, Laura et Padma était assisent dans la salle commune des Serdaigles.  
  
-S'il avait une petite amie Cho, cette fille ne se serait pas gêné pour le crier sur tous les toits, et tu sais comment tout se sait vite à Poudlard, on en aurait déjà entendu parler.  
  
-Mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine au moins.  
  
-Je t'avais dit de réagir Cho, mais tu es rester entêter, maintenant, tu paies pour. L'informa Maria.  
  
-Arrête de me le dire. Maugréa Cho. Je déteste ne pas savoir, mais je ne veux pas aller lui parler.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Bien, quest-ce que je vais lui dire ? Tient, salut Harry, je voulais savoir si tu avais une petite amie, que j'aille lui arracher les yeux.  
  
Les cinq filles éclatèrent de rire mais Lussia se reprit la première.  
  
-Bien, on pourrait aller lui parler, lui demander pourquoi il t'évite si bien.  
  
-Je n'irai pas.  
  
-Oh que si tu vas y aller, et demain en plus. C'est un week-end pré-au- lard, on va en profiter pendant qu'il se promenera avec ses amis, après tout, Granger est intelligente, elle comprendra qu'on veut parler avec Harry, et elle emmenera son rouquin avec elle. Tu pourras lui parler.  
  
Cho se renfrogna. Elle n'était pas une habituer en homme, elle était sortie avec Cédric, mais c'est tout. Plusieurs lui avait fait la cour, mais elle les avait gentillement retourner. Harry par contre, il la fuyait, et ça la rendait folle d'êtr ainsi évitée.  
  
  
  
-Harry, tu viens ? s'écria Hermione du bas des escalier du dortoir masculin.  
  
-J'arrive ! Lui répondit Harry tout aussi fort.  
  
-Si tu n'es pas ici dans 30 secondes, je viens te chercher.  
  
Aujourd'hui, Harry voulait profiter de la sortie à pré-au-lard pour voir Cho et lui parler, mais il était terriblement nerveux. Aussi, il s'était enfermer dans le dortoir depuis une heure. Il voulait quand même faire bonne impression, mais, comme pour contredire ses intentions, ses cheveux était désordonnés et implassable.  
  
-Ça suffit Harry, tu ne vas pas te cacher, je viens te chercher.  
  
Harry entendit les pas presser de son amie et attacha rapidement sa blouse. Hermione entra en furie dans le dortoir et s'approcha d'Harry qui achevait de boutonner sa chemise. Hermione pris sa grande cape rouge et lui saisit furieusement l'oreille.  
  
-Tu vas descendre maintenant, ça fait une demi-heure que nous t'attendons.  
  
Tout en le grondant, Hermione tirait Harry par le pavillon. Le jeune homme était plier en deux et suivait tant bien que mal la jeune femme qui le tirait vers l'avant.  
  
-Hermione lâche-moi ! Hurla Harry alors qu'ils débouchaient dans la salle commune.  
  
La jeune femme obéit et se dirigea vers Ron. Harry se massa l'oreille et les rejoint.  
  
-On y va oui ou non ?  
  
Sans un mot de plus, Harry posa sa cape sur ses épaules et sorti rapidement de la salle.  
  
Le chemin vers la ville de sorcier fut court, et Harry était de plus en plus nerveux.  
  
-Allez Harry, ne soit pas si énervé, elle ne va pas te démolir.  
  
-Ouais, mais j'ai le tract, tu sais comment je suis avec les fille mione, je n'ai pas le tour, ni les manières . . .  
  
-Arrête de dire de tel chose Harry, tu n'as qu'a sourir, et elles sont toutes à tes pieds, et Cho Chang ne fait pas exception à la règle.  
  
Harry sourit à Ron et se dirigea tranquillement vers les trois balais. A l'intérieur régnait une atmosphère joyeuse. Se sentant soudainement bien Harry se dirigea vers une ale de laquelle il avait une vue d'ensemble sur la salle au complet. Cho n'y était pas, pour l'instant, mais il contait bien aller à sa rencontre dès son arrivé. Hermione vint s'asseoir entre ron et lui avec trois bierreaubeurre que Harry sirota silencieusement en écoutant distraitement la discpute de Ron et Hermione pour un sujet quelquonque qu'il n'avait pas saisit, mais qui semblait si passionnant, les yeux rivé sur la porte du bar par laquelle entrait et sortait continuellement élèves et professeur comme inconnus.  
  
Après une heure, Cho ne se pointa pas et Harry en était extrèmement agacé. Il se leva, laissant derrière lui Ron et Hermione qui semblait avoir completement oublier sa présence. Il sortit et fut aussitôt glacé sur place. Quelques mètres plus loin, Cho arrivait, entourée des toutes ses amies. Mon dieu qu'elle était jolie, les cheveux ainsi soulevés par le vent frisquait, les joues rosies par le froid. En l'évitant pendant ces quelques jours, il en avait oublié à quel point elle était séduisante, attirante et envoutante. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'escorte qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait pas seulement ses amies, mais aussi, ses amis. C'est grand galet qui l'Avait intercepté dans le parc de Poudlrad. Il n'avait pas peur d'eux, mais ils étaient plusieurs, et si Cho aprouvait leur façon d'agir, si c'était elle qui leur avait demandé de le garder à distance. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas semblée réticente à leur bref baiser ou à leur danse, alors pourquoi était-il inquiet.  
  
L'un de ses gardes du corps le vit immobile à la sorti du bar à les regarder et posa une main sur l'épaule de Cho. La jeune fille parut surprise et le regarda avant de poser ses yeux sur la porte du bar où elle vit Harry. Aussitôt, elle chassa la main sur son épaule et ses yeux brillèrent violement de bonheur. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui sourit. Harry rougit mais lui répondit en souriant.  
  
-Salut. Murmura l'adolescent.  
  
-Salut Harry.  
  
-Tu vas bien ?  
  
-Oui, très bien, et toi ?  
  
La discussion s'en allait vers le pur pathétique mais aucun d'eux n'osait parler, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient observés. Sentant sans doute qu'elles étaient de trop, les filles contournèrent le couple mais les garçons restèrent immobiles à regarder Cho et Harry se fixer timidement mais inlassablement.  
  
-Cho, tu viens ? Demanda l'un d'eux.  
  
-Laissez-les tranquil ! S'offusqua Maria en venant les chercher par le col.  
  
Les garçons suivirent résignés la jeune fille mais ne tournèrent le regard que lorsqu'ils furent derrière les lourd battant de la porte d'entrer.  
  
-Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Murmura Cho.  
  
-Je sais, j'ai pris un peu de recul, je ne veux pas, être trop présent dans ta vie, je te laisse du temps, comme j'ai promis.  
  
-Me donner du temps ne veux pas dire m'éviter.  
  
-Bien, disons que certain sont en opposition entre toi et moi.  
  
-Qui ?  
  
-Tes amis. Pas que j'ai peur d'eux, mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai retenu depuis quelques temps, c'est de ne jamais sous estimé un adversaire, et à quatre contre un, plus vieux, plus grand et plus fort que moi, je n'ai pas insisté, puis j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu. Puis, j'ai tellement de travail, que je n'ai même pas de temps à me consacrer mais là, je parle trop.  
  
Harry se tut.  
  
-On va faire unt tour ?  
  
-Pourquoi pas ?  
  
Sans un regard en arrière, ils s'éloignèrent du pub et marchèrent le long du chemin.  
  
-Le temps s'est rafraichit rapidement. S'exclama Cho en se frictionnant le bras et en se rapprochant volontairement d'Harry. Tout naturellement, le jeune homme passa sa cape sur les épaules de Cho et entoura ses épaules de son bras protecteur.  
  
-Harry, j'aimerais savoir une chose.  
  
-Quoi donc ?  
  
-Bien, je sais que je dois oublier Cédric et . . .  
  
-Non Cho, tu n'as pas le droit de l'oublier. Tu peux ne pas penser à lui, mais je t'inrdit de l'oublier. C'est un mauvais souvenir pour toi autant que pour moi, d'autant plus que je me sens responsable de sa mort, et de la peine que je t'ai infligée ainsi, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Au lieu de focaliser ma pensé vers lui, je la tourne vers toi. tu occupe tout mes moment libres, c'est à dire mes rêves, quand ce n'est pas des cauchemards, quand je suis dans la lune, je pense à toi, à tes yeux, à ton nez, à ta bouche, tout ton corps m'obsède.  
  
-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? S'exclama Cho en s'arrêtant de marcher et en se tournant vers Harry qui avait rougit.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais aimé, et on ne m'a jamais aimé, je ne sais pas ce qu'aimer signifie, je ne connais pas le sens de ce mot. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand je te vois, j'ai le c?ur qui bat plus vite, j'ai chaud, je tremble, je rougis, je me sens perdu mais en même temps, le chemin à l'air tellement simple, tout me conduit vers toi, ton sourir met de la lumière sur les temps sombres qui s'annonce, je vois dans tes yeux les étoiles que les nuages de tempête me cachent et tes cheveux qui volent au vent, se sont les cheveux d'un ange tout droit descendu du ciel pour me montrer le chemin qui m'a été caché pendant 14 ans, celui de la passion, du bonheur et d'autre chose. Je ne sais pas aimer, je n'ai jamais apris, mais je compte pas rester dans l'ignorance.  
  
Jamais Cho n'avait entendu si belles paroles, jamais elle n'avait pensé que Harry pouvait si bien parler. Elle devait arrêter de penser, car Harry s'approchait encore d'elle. Etait-ce possible de se rapprocher encore ?  
  
Harry caressa le visage doux de Cho et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. Sa mains était chaude et ses yeux brillait étrangement.  
  
-Alors laisse moi t'apprendre comment aimer. Murmura Cho en caressant la joue de Harry à son tour.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller à cette douce caresse et les rouvrit quand il sentit les doigts de Cho quitter son visage et caresser sa nuque. Crispant ses doigts contre la tête de son ange, Harry se pencha lentement et, avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, il murmura quelques mots.  
  
-Apprends-moi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ce chapitre, il est tiré tout droit de ma tête. Je me sens d'humeur romantique, et ça m'empêche de continuer cette fic autrement qu'avec des chose comme ce que vous venez de lire, ainsi que mes auters fic, et surtout, la plus sanglante des histoire, car quand je l'ai commencer, j'était franchement révolté. Ça va prendre du temps. Je continu peu à peu avec mes autres fics, mais je vous jure, il est 22h51, killie minogue joue à musique plus(je crois) j'ai mal à une jambe et je viens de terminer le 25ieme chapitre de ma fic alors, si vous ne l'aimez pas, bien je tiens à vous dire que le prochain va arriver dépendant de mon humeur. Quest-ce que je voulais dire moi là ? Ah oui. Je sais que c'est très très trèèèèès romantique (a mon gout) ce chapitre, mais rassurez-vous, ça va bouger dans le prochain, promis. A la prochaine.  
  
Musicalement vôtre, Marika jedusor, pottermaniac approuvé,fan des slash, folle des histoire entre cho et Harry (ça paraît non) 


	26. chapitre 26

Chapiter 26  
  
Encore des morts, une crise de nerfs  
  
  
  
  
  
Il pleuvait, le temps était moche, vraiment moche. C'était samedi, et il tombait des cordes. Quoi dire de plus sur cette journée ? rien. Elle avait commencé de façon si monotone. Hermione lisait un livre qui semblait interminable, Ron avait commencer un devoir mais ne cessait de fixé la jeune fille et Harry regardait par la fenêtre, complètement perdu dans ses pensés.  
  
Marika entra dans la salle commune, la parcourut des yeux et se dirigea vers Harry. quand elle fut derrière lui, elle se pencha et murmura doucement à son oreille.  
  
-Petit message pour monsieur Potter, une jolie jeune femme l'attend dans le troisième couloir après la classe de sortillège. Il à intérêt à y être dans 10 minutes ou elle retourena le bouder pour les deux prochaines semaines.  
  
Harry bondit sur ses pieds.  
  
-Tu es sérieuse ?  
  
-On ne plaisante pas avec les Serdaigles Harry.  
  
Marika se dirigea vers les jumeaux qui chuchottaient encore.  
  
Harry dit rapidement au-revoir à ses amis, trop occupé à se chamailler de nouveau pour faire atention à lui, et sorti rapidement de la salle des Griffondors. Quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva Cho qui attendait impatiemment, apuyer contre le mur de pierrre, paressant légèrement nerveuse.  
  
Harry s'approcha derrière elle. Apparement, elle croyait qu'il allait arrivé de l'autre côté mais avec un ou deux passage secret, Harry était à l'heure, et il la prendrait par surprise.  
  
Silencieusement, il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un peit béco sur son épaule. Elle sursauta violement mais l'étreignit amoureusement.  
  
-Alors, on se sert de messager pour me joindre ?  
  
-Bien, quand j'ai vu Marika, j'ai pensé à toi, et je me disais que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu alors j'ai penser qu'ici, ce serait bien, presque personne ne passe par ici.  
  
-Je connais un meilleur endroit, mais ici, ça me convient.  
  
Harry passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa lentement.  
  
Le baiser devint plus intense et Cho ne touchait plus le sol tellement Harry la tenait fort dans ses bras. Aussi subitement, il romp le baiser et plaque une main sur son front en fermant les yeux.  
  
-Harry ça va ? s'inquiete Cho en s'éloignant.  
  
Mais Harry n'entendit pas ce qu'elle dit et tomba à genou sur le sol. Avec une main, il tenta de trouver la fiole noir dans une de ses poches mais il ne la trouva nul part et la douleur etait si aigue qu'il en avait la nausé. Sans attendre, Cho s'élanca vers le bureau du directeur et s'arrête devant la gargouille qui en garde l'accès.  
  
Ne trouvant pas le mot de passe, elle se diriga vers le bureau du professeur le plus proche qui était celui de métamorphose. En entrant dans la classe, Mcgonnalgal la regarda. Dumbledore était avec elle et Cho bénit le ciel pour sa chance.  
  
-Professeurs, haleta-t-elle. Harry . . . Harry à mal . . . à sa cicatrice, je ne sais pas quoi faire . . . je . . .  
  
mais elle ne termina pas. Déjà, Dumbledore s'élancait à sa suite et elle le guida malgré son point de côté et en un rien de temps. Ils arrivent finalement devant Harry qui à finalement perdu conscience dans le couloir, là où elle l'avait laissé.  
  
Dumbledore prit l'adolescent dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh et Mcgonagal discutait avec animation. Aussitôt, l'infirmière leur sauta dessus et fit étendre Harry sur son lit habituel.  
  
-Dumbledore, vous devez trouver quelque chose pour calmer ses douleur, il va finir par devenir fou. S'écria Pomfresh après un rapide coup d'?il à Harry.  
  
-Je croyait qu'il avait déjà trouver une solution. Minerva, aller me chercher Mademoiselle Marika, elle sait comment calmer ses souffrance.  
  
Minerva s'excécuta silencieusement et Pomfresh se dirigea vers son bureau.  
  
-Miss Chang, je ne voudrait pas parraître indiscret, mais quest-ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?  
  
-Bien. répondit timidement Cho, peu habituer à parler aussi ouvertement avec un professeur. Nous étions. . . heu . . . dans le couloir et nous . . . enfin, vous savez.  
  
Dumbledore sourit avec amusement avant de lui faire signe de poursuivre son récit.  
  
-Ensuite, il a brusquement plaqué ses mains sur son front. Je l'ai vu chercher quelque chose, mais apparement, il n'a rien trouvé, et je suis venue vous chercher. Vous connaissez la suite. Rien de bien dramatique, enfin je crois.  
  
-Non, effectivement, rien de bien grave. Harry est, je crois, habituer à ces douleurs. Seulement, il m'avait affirmé qu'il avait trouvé une solution à ce problème.  
  
Cho aquiessa et se déplaça silencieusement vers la tête d'Harry qui semblait endormi, même s'il n'en était rien.  
  
-Au fait, il n'a pas crier ? geint, quelque chose ?  
  
-Non, pas du tout. Aucun son.  
  
-L'orgueil. Murmura Dumbledore dans sa barbe. Un vilain défaut, il faudra l'aider à s'en débarasser.  
  
Cho ne comprit pas pourquoi Dumbledore se parlait ainsi.  
  
Enfin, Marika entra dans l'infirmerie et se figea devant le lit d'Harry. Elle regarda Cho et Dumbledore, s'approcha de la tête d'Harry, fouilla dans les poche du jeune homme et trouva la fiole que Harry avait chercher plus tôt et lui en versa une goute entre les lèvres.  
  
-Il devrait la mettre dans un endroit plus accesible. Gronda Marika en refermant la fiole.  
  
-Quest-ce qu'il y a la dedans ? questionna Cho, soudainement intéresser.  
  
-le remède qui l'empêcher de devenir complètement dingue.  
  
-Et quest-ce qu'il y a la dedans ?  
  
Marika la fusilla du regard mais eut un petit sourir.  
  
-Le prortrait tipique de la Serdaigle. S'exclama Dumbledore. Miss Chang, posez des question est, en d'autre circonstance, est très apprécier mais sachez que se poser trop de question sur la vie de Harry peut être dangeureux. Ceux qui en savent trop sont les premier visé par l'ennemi et Harry est trop complex pour être comprit avec ce genre de question. Rester dans l'ignorance pour le moment, c'est mieux pour vous. Plus tard, peut- être, Harry répondra à vos questions que vous juger pertinente, mais sinon, n'essayer pas de comprendre.  
  
Cho se renfrogna. Même si elle savait que Harry cachait beaucoup de chose douloureuse, elle détestait ne pas avoir les réponse à ses questions.  
  
Un rire moquer lui fit tourner la tête. Elle rencontra le regard vert d'Harry qui riait, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
-Une Serdaigle exemplaire. Murmura-t-il en la tirant vers lui.  
  
Dumbledore leur sourit et sorti de la pièce. Marika se tourna vers Harry.  
  
-Dorénavent, fait en sorte de la placer en un endroit plus facile à atteidre Harry, parce que tu risquerait d'y laisser la raison.  
  
Sur ce, elle donna la fiole à Harry qui la mit dans sa poche de devant et sorti de l'infirmerie. Sans placer un mot, Harry se redressa et serra Cho dans ses bras pour l'embrasser amoureusement.  
  
Harry rompit de nouveau le baiser, doucement cette fois, pour la regarder.  
  
-Je suis désolé Cho, je déteste ce genre de crise, ça me rend fou, en plus, elle à bien choisis le moment pour me faire mal celle-là. Excusa Harry en pointant sa cicatrice.  
  
-Ce n'est aps ta faute Harry.  
  
Cho le tira hors du lit pour l'étreindre completement mais Madame Pomfresh surgis et mis fin à leur amourette.  
  
-Jeune gens, ce n'est pas unnid d'amoureux ici, c'est une infirmerie. Prière de bien vouloir arrêter ça. M. Potter, vous pouvez quitter l'infirmerie mais dorénavent, j'aimerais que vous veniez une fois par semaine. C'est un ordre !  
  
Harry fit la moue et sorti avec Cho de l'infirmerie. Aussitôt, un gros chien noir leur tomba dans les pattes.  
  
-Patmol !  
  
sirius osculta minutieusement Harry qui entrprit de le secouer un peu.  
  
-Si on allait faire un tour dehor, l'air frai nous fera la plus grand bien, et pour ton chien aussi. Proposa la jolie Serdaigle.  
  
-Accio Cape ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
quelques seconde plus tard, la grande cape rouge et la cape noir apparurent en haut d'un escalier avant de se diriger vers eux. Aussitôt couvert, ils sortirent, Sirius marchant calmement à droite d'Harry, entre lui et Cho.  
  
Quand Harry voulu le chasser pour prendre ho par la taille, Sirius grogna.  
  
-Hé-ho, le chaperon !  
  
Cho pouffa et Sirius consentit à s'éloigner. Harry se rapprocha de Cho et la tint fermement contre sa hache. La chaleur de leur corps leur apportait un doux réconfort et ils étaient très bien ainsi.  
  
-Dit moi Harry, dans l'école, il y a eut beaucoup de rumeur à ton sujet.  
  
-Tu veux dire, l'an passé ?  
  
-Et bien avant. Je n'avait jamais entendu autant de radotage sur le dos d'une seule personne de ma vie.  
  
-Ravis de savoir que j'entretient les conversation.  
  
-Des rumeur comme quoi tu serais Fourchelang, que tu étais fou, que tu serais ami avec des loup-garou et des demi-géant, et que tu serais amoureux d'Hermione.  
  
Harry s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
-Hermione n'a jamais été ma petite amie.  
  
Cho haussa des épaules et tira Harry pour continuer leur promenade.  
  
-Raconte moi, dit moi pourquoi toutes ces rumeur ?  
  
-pour le Fourchelang, tu connais l'histoire.  
  
-Comment es-tu devenu un charmeur de serpent ?  
  
-Personne n'en sait vraiment quelque chose mais Dumbledore à avancé l'hypothèse que, en tentant de me tuer, Voldemort m'aurait transmis une partie de ses pouvoir, dont celui de parler au serpent. Il y en a sûrement d'autre, mais je ne les connais pas.  
  
-Ho. Daccord, une autre question. Heu . . . où as-tu grandis ?  
  
-Chez mon oncle et ma tante. La s?ur de ma mère. Pendant 10 ans, j'ai dormi dans un placard, mon cousin, l'énorme Dudley, s'amusait à me pourchasser, lui et sa bande d'ami, et si quelqu'un avait le malheur d'avoir pitié pour le pauvre petit Harry, il se faisait ramassé par toto la brute. Chaque été je retourne chez eux et prix le ciel pour sortir de ce calvaire le plus tôt possible.  
  
Cho grimaça mais se reprit très vite.  
  
-Troisième question. Heu . . . ton plus gros défaut !  
  
-Mon orgueil, je crois.  
  
-Ta plus grande qualité ?  
  
Harry dut réfléchir longtemps. Il connaissait ses défauts mais ses qualité, c'était plus difficile. Il finit par hoché des épaules.  
  
-Je ne sais pas.  
  
Cho commença alors à énuméré toutes les qualités dont Harry faisait l'éloge.  
  
-Ton courage ? Téméraire ? Brave ? loyal ? Gentil ? Honnète ?  
  
à chaque mot, Harry rougissait.  
  
-Je sais ! s'écria Cho en riant. Ta modestie !  
  
Harry sourit faiblement. Il devait bien l'avouer, il détestait qu'on lui dicte tout l'éloge rattaché à son passé et son nom.  
  
Cho rit.  
  
-Je peux poser d'autre question ?  
  
-Je peux en poser une ?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Tu es toujours aussi curieuse ?  
  
-Je suis une Serdaigle Harry.  
  
-Je suppose que c'était une question stupide. A mon tour maintenant. Toi, quelle est ton pire défaut ?  
  
Cho réfléchit quelques seconde avant de faire la moue, ce qui attendrissa Harry.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. on m'a trop souvent couvert de compliment pour que j'en vienne à me poser la question. Je suis jolie, intélligente, affectueuse, curieuse, inventive, passionné, vivante, mais mes défauts, je n'en connais pas.  
  
-Moi, je dirais que tu ne veux simplement pas te l'admettre. Un peu comme l'orgueil, c'est difficile de ce dire qu'on ne veut pas accpter l'aide de quelqu'un simplement parce que vous êtes jaloux de lui.  
  
-Jaloux de qui ?  
  
-Cédric.  
  
Le regard interrogatif de Cho pesa dans celui, soudainement intimidé, d'Harry.  
  
-Explique ?  
  
Harry s'empourpra ce qui fit sourir Cho.  
  
-Bien, quand je t'ai demander d'aller au bal, tu m'avais dit que tu y allait avec Cédric, et j'ai été . . . humph . . . jaloux. Puis, quand Cédric a voulu m'aider pour la deuxième tâche, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à mettre mon orgeuil et ma jalousie de côté pour accepter son conseil, ce qui m'a, en quelque sorte, sauvé la vie et la mise.  
  
Cho ne sut que dire. Harry lui avait déjà fait une déclaration romanesque, mais là, il passait carrément au aveu, enfin, presque.  
  
-Et depuis combien de temps tu . . . enfin, tu m'avais remarquer ?  
  
Harry mit un certain temps avant de bafouillé, les yeux rivé sur le sol, rouge comme un pavot.  
  
-Depuis le match contre Serdaigle . . . quand j'avais treize ans.  
  
Cho s'arrêta alors de marcher, surprise.  
  
-Et tu ne t'es jamais déclarer ?  
  
-j'ai bien essayer une fois, mais tu étais déjà prise.  
  
Cho eut l'air déçu mais tira à nouveau Harry pour continuer leur promenage.  
  
-je m'étais toujours demander comment c'était, de parler avec toi, comme ça. murmura Cho. Tu avait l'air tellement attentif, compatissant à tous les malheur des autre, par ce que tu en a vécu toi aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envi de discuté, comme ça, en toute franchise, avec toi. de savoir, pourquoi j'étais si attiré vers toi sans le savoir. Tu avais toujours éveiller ma confiance et si, aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas ta petite amie, j'aurais sans doute tout fait pour devenir ta meilleure amie.  
  
Harry lui pris affectueusement la main.  
  
-Tu n'aurais jamais pu être ma meilleure amie. Tu étais trop attirante, pour être une simple amie. Un jour où l'autre, j'aurais passé au aveu, pour te dire que je tenais à toi.  
  
Harry lui jetta un rapide coup d'?il à Cho avant de continuer.  
  
-Ton sourir me subjugait, tes yeux me figeaient sur place. Tu étais belle, ravissante, rayonnante. Je t'ai dabord trouvé belle, comme d'autre sans doute avant moi, mais ta beauté avait quelque chose d'angélique, de doux, d'envoutant. Ce n'était pas une beauté qu'on accorde aux filles bien tournée, avec un regard chasseur qui est prète à tout pour vous charmer. Tu séduisait avec un sourir sans t'en rendre compte, et je me rend compte, moi, que je suis vraiment chanceux de pouvoir profité de tes sourirs, parce que j'en suis souvent la cause.  
  
Cho avait le souffle coupé.  
  
-Je t'aime. Finit par dire Harry en serrant sa main de plus belle.  
  
Sans lui laissé le temps de répondre, Harry s'arrêta pour la serrer amoureusement et fixé ses yeux brillant dans les siens. Ils se regardèrent passionnément avant de se rapprocher l'un vers l'autre pour partagé un baiser. Une patit baiser, tout petit, du bout des lèvres, les faisant néamoins frissoné d'extase.  
  
Un bruit de course les sépara rapidement.  
  
De loin, Harry put voir Ron et Hermione courir vers eux. Lorsqu'ils furent à la même hauteur, Ron se plia en deux pour reprendre tant bien que mal sa respiration tandis que Hermione haletait.  
  
-Harry. parvint-elle à soufler. Marika nous à dit pour ta cicatrice, on vouloit savoir si tu allais bien.  
  
-Je vais bien, pas la peine de vous inquiéter.  
  
Ron se redressa en prenant une dernière grande respiration et regarda son meilleur ami et son regard glissa vers la main de Cho, emprisonner dans celle d'Harry.  
  
-Tient, on se doutait bien que vous étiez ensemble ! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Les deux amoureux rougirent et Hermione put constater que Harry et Cho sortaient bel et bien ensemble.  
  
-Mais enfin Harry tu . . . tu ne peux pas sortir avec elle !  
  
-Pourquoi ? s'exclamèrent les trois adolescents.  
  
-Elle est à Serdaigle, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, ta rival !  
  
-Et alors ! s'écria Ron.  
  
-Tu . . . , Hermione sembla chercher ses mots. Tu fraternise avec l'ennemi !  
  
Harry éclatat de rire, au grand étonnement de Cho, et Ron pis une teinte cramoisie avant de marmoner tout bas.  
  
-Bon bon ça va.  
  
Le rouquin tourna les talons et s'éloigna, offencé. Avant de courir le rejoindre, Hermione leur glissa un dermier mot.  
  
-Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Vous êtes fait pour aller ensemble.  
  
Harry lui sourit avant de regarder Ron qui leur jettait des regards vexé avant de reprendre sa marche, ce qui déclancha une nouvelle vague de rire chez Harry.  
  
-Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? demanda finalement Cho, peu heureuse d'ignorer ainsi la situation présente.  
  
Harry la glissa contre lui et lui raconta toute l'histoire avec Victor Krum et Cho s'esclafa à son tour. Alors qu'ils allaient repartir dans leur baiser, dumbledore vint les intérrompre, une petite lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, presque étouffé par la crainte.  
  
-Harry, je dois te parler, c'est important. S'il te plait, suis-moi.  
  
Dumbledore regarda Cho et eut un sourir nvré.  
  
-Je dois te parler, seul. Suis-moi.  
  
à regret, Harry s'éloigna de Cho qui resta pensive en voyant le directeur si famillier avec son petit ami.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry suivi les instruction de son supérieur et s'assied dans un grand fauteil.  
  
-Harry, si ta cicatrice t'a fait mal tantôt, c'est qu'il y a eut une attaque et Voldemort y participait, ce qui est rare.  
  
Harry sentit ses entrailles se contracter. Ses yeux posèrent la question de ses lèvres n'osait formuler.  
  
-l'attaque à eut lieu à Privet Drive. Ton oncle et ta tante sont morts  
  
« ho ! » fut la seule chose que Harry réussit à prononcer. Il détestait les Dursley, et ceux-ci le lui rendait bien, mais il ne voulait pas les voir mourir, par sa faute.  
  
-Et Dudley ! réussit-il à dire.  
  
-Il n'est pas encore au courant, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder. Il y aura des funéraille, et je te demande si tu veux y aller.  
  
Harry réfléchit. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de rassemblement, où l'ont remémorait la mort des gens. Dudley y serait sûrement et ne manquerait pas de l'accusez. D'un autre côté, c'était une sorte d'obligation. Il se devait d'aller se faire pardonner auprès d'eux, même s'il ne pourrait, de toute façon, leur demander le pardon envers des gens qui méprisait tout ce qu'il était.  
  
-J'irais. Murmura-t-il finalement, regrettant aussitôt son choix.  
  
-Après-demain, quelqu'un viendra te chercher. Tu peux y ammener quelqu'un avec toi, pour que tu ne te senta pas trop seul.  
  
Harry inclina la tête et resta songeur avant de se lever et de sortir du bureau. Il parcourut les couloir et entra dans sa salle commune. Il avait vaguement vu Cho se diriger vers lui mais lorsqu'elle avait vu l'air troublé de l'adolescent, elle avait jugé mieux de le laisser à ses réflexions.  
  
Quand Harry entra, peu de personne firent attention à lui mais ceux qui le virent se sentirent mal. Harry s'installa près du feu et le regarda de façon lunatique en pendant à sa famille. Ron et Hermione entrèrent une heures plus tard, Patmol les précédant. Le chien s'approcha de lui et le questionna de ses yeux humides. Apparement, il ne savait encore rien de la mort de sa tante en son mari.  
  
-Les dursley sont mort. Lui dit-il en lui rendant son regard de façon grave. Voldemort les a attaqué. Après demain, je vais aller à leurs funéraille.  
  
Sirius posa une patte sur le genou d'Harry qui le chassa furieusement.  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être réconforté.  
  
Se repliant sur lui, Harry retint les quelques larmes qui menaçait de couler. Il n'amait pas être la cause de la mort d'autrui, même s'il les détestait autant qu'il l'avait fait avec les dursley, qui avaient payé cher de leur vie pour l'avoir acceuillit sous leur toit, même avec toute leur réticence.  
  
Patmol regarda Ron et Hermione qui observaient eux aussi Harry, très inquiet.  
  
-Harry, Si tu as besoin d'aide nous . . .  
  
-Je n'ai besoin de peronne. Laissez-moi tranquil. Allez-vous en. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de personne.  
  
Harry continuait à regarder le feu avec le même regard lointain. Sans ajouter un mot, ses amis s'éloignèrent. Hermione et Ron allèrent s'installer dans des fauteuil non loin pour avoir un ?il sûr sur leur ami.  
  
-Allons Harry, tu a toujours dit que tu détestait ces gens, tu ne v pas te mettre à pleurer sur leur sort . . .  
  
-Je l'ai ai peut-être détester Ron, mais pas au point de vouloir leur mort, et d'après toi, où est-ce que je vais aller vivre cette été ? dans un orphelina, sans aucun doute, puisque je n'ai plus de famille.  
  
Harry se renfrogna de plus bel et Ron regretta aussitôt d'avoir parler mais Harry ne s'arrêta. Sans prévenir, il se leva, empoigna un gros chandelier, heureusement éteint, et le lança de toute ses forces sur le mur le plus loin, contre lequel il alla se fracasser à grand bruit. Toute la salle fit un gros silence et fixa Harry avait étonnement. Sans crier gare, il en empoigna un autre qui suivi la même trajectoire du premier et éclata en morceau brillant qui jonchèrent le sol, sous les regards apeurés. Harry en pris un troisième, le regarda avec un dégout apparent.  
  
-Voldemort est en liberté, avec ses mangemorts, à ma recherche, et moi je reste là, les bras croisés, sans me soucier de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Murmura-t-il tout bas.  
  
Un cri de fureur et de rage non contenu s'échappa de sa gorge et se répercuta sur les mur de la salle en même temps que le dernier chandelier qu'il avait à porter de main allait s'écraser à son tour sur le mur.  
  
Le jeune homme, hors de lui, sorti de la salle avant que quelqu'un ne soit blesser et alla s'enfermer dans une classe oublier afin de frappé dans les mur de pierre à s'en faire saigner les jointure mais il restait insensible à la douleur qui lui empoignait les mains et les bras.  
  
Un bruit de porte que l'on referme et des pas qui s'approche l'arrêtèrent et Harry se retourna pour voir Marika qui le regardait, les yeux dures, la mine sévère.  
  
-Mcgonnalgal ne va pas apprécier ce que tu viens de faire Harry.  
  
-Je me fiche de ce qu'elle va penser.  
  
-Peut-être, mais tu a foutu une sacré peur à tout le monde dans la salle commune.  
  
-qu'importe, s'il ont eut peur, c'est qu'ils n'ont jamais vu ce que moi j'ai vu.  
  
-Et toi, tu as vu ce que moi j'ai vu peut-être ? non, bien sur. Personne ne connaît les horreurs auxquelles tu as été confronté Harry, nin moi plus que dumbledore ne pouvons comprendre ce qui ce passe dans ta tête et, même si nous le pouvions, ça n'arrangerait rien. Cependant, tu n'as pas le droit de te conduir ainsi, comme un déchaîner, simplement parce que les Dursley sont mort. Je suis consciente que ça te choque, et peut-être même te chagrine, mais tu ne peux pas faire autrement. Pense à tous les autres élèves, qui vive dans la hantise que leur famille ne soit détruite. Ils préfèrerait de beaucoup être avec leurs parent qui cours de grand danger, jour et nuit, plutôt que d'être en sécurité dans les murs de pierre de Poudlard. Pense aussi que pour beaucoup de gens, toi, et Dumbledore, représenter l'espoir de tous les sorcier du monde.  
  
-Quest-ce qu'il attende de moi au juste, que je détuise Voldemort en marmonant quelque tout de magie ? que je me transforme en machine à tuer les mage moir et ses acolyte ? je ne suis pas comme ça. les gens se font de mauvaise illusions.  
  
-Arrête de penser à toi Harry. même s'il se font de fausse idée de toi, essais au moins de leur donner un peu d'espoir, mais si tu tombes, alors le monde tombe, parce qu'il repose preque entièrement sur tes épaules. J'aimerais t'aider, soutenir ton poid, mais j'ai suffisement du miens pour l'instant. Entretenir une identiter secrete à Poudlard n'est pas chose facile, surtout quand on s'est presque trahis. Malefoy semble même connaître mon secret. Tu ne peux pas demander ni à tes amis, ni à ton parrain, de t'aider dans ta tâche Harry. il n'y à que toi pour nous redonner le moral.  
  
-Pourquoi moi !  
  
-Il faut toujours quelqu'un pour écoper des reste Harry, et tu es cette peronne, mais un jour, pour tout le calvaire que tu as endurer, tu sera réconpensser par les effort que tu auras fournis. Tout viens à point, à qui sait attendre.  
  
-J'ai horreur des proverbe.  
  
-Peut-être, mais ils sont là pour nous aider Harry. libre à toi de choisir ce que tu en feras, mais toute ta vie, tu sera confronté à des problème, et c'est souvent dans les pensé et proverbe qu'on trouve la solution.  
  
Harry resta silencieux, avant de frappé à nouveau dans le mur, toujours aussi insensible au sang qui commençait à couler le long de ses doigt.  
  
-En attendant, frapper sur quelque chose ne défoule. Encore heureux que ce ne soit que des pierres.  
  
Maria haussa des épaule et se détourna pour sortir de la classe. Avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, elle le regarda intensément avant de lui murmurer . . .  
  
-Ne laisse pas ta colère te dominer Harry. dans un duel, elle est ta pire ennemi, parce qu'elle t'aveugle. Contient là, et tu vaincra toujours celui que tu hais. Laisse la te mener, et tu périra avec elle.  
  
Puis elle parti en silence pour laisser la place à Dumbledore et Patmol.  
  
-Harry . . .  
  
-Je suis désolé de m'être laisser emporter comme ça Professeur.  
  
-Harry . . .  
  
-Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, et je m'en veux.  
  
-Harry . . .  
  
-Pardonnez-moi, Je suis vraiment . . .  
  
-HARRY ! s'impatienta momentanéement Dumbledore, faisant taire son élèves. Je te comprend tout à fait, et je venais juste voir si tu allais bien, mais apparament non !  
  
Dumbledore s'approcha et lui pris les mains pour les examiner.  
  
-Tu te fait souffir innutilement mon pauvre garçon, pourquoi tu te fais mal ainsi ?  
  
-Ça fait du bien. Et quant à moi, vaut mieux frapper dans les mur que frapper dans la face de pustule à Malefoy.  
  
Dumbledore lui lança un regard réprobateur mais ne dit rien.  
  
-Va à l'infirmerie Harry, Pompom va ta soigner, puis ensuite, tu monteras dans mon bureau. Tu as fichu une sacré trousse à tes camarades, et plusieures se sont presque évanouit en te voyant aussi enragé.  
  
-bien.  
  
Harry inclina respectueusement la tête mais Dumbledore lui releva le menton.  
  
-Ne t'incline pas devant moi Harry. ne t'incline jamais devant personne.  
  
-Pourtant, c'est le moindre signe de respect envers Vous professeur. Vous êtes le maître de cette école . . .  
  
-Je suis le maître de personne, et encore moins de toi. tu n'as et n'auras jamais de maître Harry, parce que tu es le plus fort.  
  
sur ce, Dumbledore sorti de la classe en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière et Patmol se tranforma en Sirius.  
  
-Ne fait plus jamais ça Harry. susura Sirius en s'approchant. Ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça. tu m'entends ?  
  
Harry toisa son parrain avec un colère soudaine.  
  
-tu n'es pas mon père. Répliqua sèchement Harry.  
  
sans laisser le temps à l'autre homme de répliquer, Harry sortit en courant comme un coup de vent dans les couloir, passa rapidement à l'infirmerie sans entendre lesermond de Pomfresh et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.  
  
En fait, dumbledore voulait le voir dans le seul but de le sermoner un peu, en présence de Mcgonnagal qui était furieuse, mais aussi très inquiete. Une fois Harry sorti du bureau, il era librement dans les couloir pour tomber sur la petite bande de Cho, parmis laquelle Cho discutait en riant.  
  
Harry sentit son c?ur fondre en la voyant aussi enjouée et il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas conquérent et chasseur, un fantôme de sourir acrocher aux lèvres.  
  
-Tient, voilà ton chevalier servant. S'exclama Maria en voyant le beau Griffondor se diriger vers eux.  
  
-Je me demande ce qu'il nous veut. Maugréa Franc, l'un des amis de Cho.  
  
Cho attendit que Harry fut à sa hauteur pour lui sourir gentillement et se glisser contre lui. Harry acceuillit cette marque d'affection avec un petit sourir et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue. Les autres les regardèrent avec surprise, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le sourir d'Harry qui se pencha et embrassa Cho à pleine bouche, déclanchant les exclamation de joie de ses amies, et les grognements des garçons.  
  
-alors, vous êtes finalement ensemble ? S'écria Lussia en frappant joyeusement dans ses mains quand le couple se sépara finalement.  
  
Cho sourit et Harry serra devant lui, dans le creux de son torax voûté pour qu'elle s'y blotisse.  
  
-J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Mon oncle et ma tante sont morts . . . Harry fit une courte pose, prenant un air plus sérieux. Lundi, j'assisterai à leur enterrement et, j'aimerais que tu viennes, si tu veux.  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi Harry. répondit Cho.  
  
-ça va, je ne veux pas de compassion, je veux juste que tu viennes avec moi, s'il te plait.  
  
Cho se retourna et plaça ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry.  
  
-si tu veux, je viendrai. Elle déposa un baiser sur son c?ur et enfoui son visage contre l'épaule d'Harry en lui frictionnant le dos.  
  
Les amis de Cho les regardèrent et s'éloignèrent silencieusement, laissant les tourtereaux à leur histoire. 


	27. chapitre 27

Chapitre 27  
  
funérailles  
  
Harry sorti de la voiture du ministère, Cho à sa suite, elle aussi, vêtu de noir, vêtement de deuil.  
  
Quand Harry pénétra dans le salon, Cho accroché à son bras, personne ne fit attention à eux. Harry put vois Marge, l'énorme Marge, pleurer abondement dans les bras d'un homme trappu et rouge.  
  
Un peu plus loin, Dudley discutait avec ses grands-parents, les parent de son père.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers les cerceuils qui étaient au fond de la salle et contempla les visage pâle, couvert de fard et de maquillage. Cho était silencieuse à ses côtés et respectait son silence et faisait de son mieux pour le réconforter.  
  
Dans sa contepmplation, Harry n'entendit pas son cousin l'appeler et ce fut avec une énorme bousculade que Harry fut forcé de se retourner pour faire face au visage violacé de son cousin, ainsi qu'a la mine haineuse de la tante Marge.  
  
-Quest-ce que tu fais ici Potter ! cracha son cousin.  
  
-La même chose que toi Dudley.  
  
-Tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu n'es pas de la famille.  
  
-Je te signal que la tante pétunia était ma tante, la s?ur de ma mère.  
  
Dudley toisa Harry avec mérpit. La tante marge remplit de sa voix grave et étrangement pleurnicharde, le silence pesant qui s'installait dans le salon.  
  
-Tu n'est qu'un petit avortons, Tu ne mérite pas ce qu'ils t'ont donné. Tu était une punaise . . .  
  
-Ce qu'il m'ont donné ? des vieux vêtement, un placard sous l'escalier en gise de chambre ? ont-il jamais dépensé un sou pour moi ? ont-il jamais pris conscience que moi aussi, j'étais humain ? non jamais on ne m'a traiter comme quelqu'un de normal, simplement parce que Lily Potter était ma mère et que Pétunia la haïssait. Avant de dire des choses que vous pourriez regretter, taisez-vous.  
  
-Tu aurais dû finir dans un orphelina ! hurla Marga.  
  
-Et j'aurais sans doute été mieux traîter dans un orphelina ! répondit tout aussi sèchement Harry. j'ai néamoins pris le temps, une journée d'école, pour venir les voir une dernière fois.  
  
Chacun garda le silence. Harry n'avait pas levé le son, n'avait pas bougé, mais ses yeux aurait put tuer jusqu'au dernier présent dans la salle.  
  
Sans attendre que Harry ne se remette dans une colère folle comme elle en avait entendu parler, Cho pressa doucement sur son bras, attirant l'attention d'Harry sur elle.  
  
-Calme-toi Harry. il ne connaissent pas les vrais raison de leur mort. Laisse-les raconter des bêtises. Toi et moi connaissons la vérité, et c'est ce qui compte.  
  
Harry aquiessa et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, dans un coin oublier et plus sombre, où il put se blottir contre elle et laisser son esprit se vider. Cho était d'un réconfort incroyable et c'était apaisant de se trouver ainsi placé.  
  
Puis, un pasteur vint annoncer que la courte messe allait commencer. Dans la petite chapelle, Harry s'assied au fond, loin des autres, simplement pour entendre la cérémonie.  
  
Cho ne disait mot et serrait Harry contre elle. Harry était cramponné à sa main et retenait tant bien que mal les larmes de couler sur ses joues.  
  
Un bruit d'étoffe près de son oreille lui fit tourner la tête. Lucius Malefoy entrait dans une chapelle moldu, avec un dégout apparent sur le visage. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux avant de rencontrer le regard vert et froid du Griffondor qui ne cachait pas sa curiosité de le voir ici. D'un pas ferme et impérieux, il vint s'asseoir à côté de l'adolescent et, sans le regarder, commença à murmurer.  
  
-Potter, quelle surprise de vous voir ici.  
  
-C'est réciproque Malefoy, que faites-vous ici ?  
  
-Ce que l'on m'ordone.  
  
Lucius tendit une lettre à Harry qui la lut rapidement.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Toute mes condoléance. C'était de brave Moldu, il se sont battu jusqu'au bout. Même dans la torture, le gros bénêt n'a même pas crier. Domage, je prend toujours beaucoup de plaisir à voir hurler les gens. Cette missive n'est cependant pas pout vous faire le conte de ce qui s'est passé, mais pour vous faire une offre que vous ne pouvez refusez, si vous tenez à votre vie.  
  
Rejoignez mes rangs, participer à nos réunions, vous apprendrez sûrement plus que dans cette école.  
  
Si vous refusez cette offre, je me verrai contraint de sévir et de redoubler de cruauté. Rien ne m'arrêtera, je tuerez tous ceux qui vous sont cher, jusqu'au plus minable petit embryon de moldu.  
  
Mes salutation les plus distingué  
  
Voldemort.  
  
  
  
-Jamais. Murmura Harry. jamais je ne ferai une tel chose.  
  
-Il se doutait bien que vous refuseriez. Néanmoins, il vous accorde du temps pour y réfléchir. Après tout -il tendit le bras derrière Harry pour caresser la joue rose de Cho- ce serait domage de voir une si belle chose mourir, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Harry lui pris le poignet et le tordit douloureusement.  
  
-Laissez-la hors de ça. dites à votre maître, que s'il veut tuer quelqu'un, qu'il me tue moi. il veut un combat singulier, je suis partant, mais qu'il ne touche pas à mes amis et leur famille.  
  
Malefoy dégagea son poignet et sorti en silence de la chapelle. Harry fit signe à Cho qu'ils partaient. Toujours en silence, ils se levèrent et rejoignirent la voiture du ministère qui attendait dehors.  
  
-Je n'aime pas ce genre de réunions. Maugréa Harry en serrant Cho contre lui.  
  
-Quest-ce que M. Malefoy te voulait ?  
  
-Rien dont j'ai envie de parler.  
  
Cho n'insta pas avant et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry pendant que la voiture décolait et disparaissait dans les airs.  
  
De retour à Poudlard, l'heure du dîner était déjà apporter. Les deux adolescent avait manquer une journée de classe pour se rendre au funéraille et devrait rattrapper leur retard.  
  
-Alors, comment c'était ? demanda doucement ron en voyant son ami prendre place à ses côté  
  
-Comme à peu près tout les services funéraires  
  
-à peu près ?  
  
-Dudley et la tante Marge n'étaient pas très content, et Papa Malefoy à fait une brève apparition.  
  
-Quest-ce qu'il te voulait ?  
  
-Rien de bien important.  
  
-Harry, Pour qu'un Malefoy se déplace dans un endroit remplit de moldu, il y a vorcément une bonne raison.  
  
Harry fit une grimace d'horreur mais ne répondit rien.  
  
-Tu sera bien forcé de nous avouer ce qu'il t'a dit un jour ou l'autre Harry ! rétorqua Ron, peu heureux de voir son melleur ami lui cacher quelque chose.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien et mangea un peu du contenu de son assiette avant d'aller se coucher, épuisé malgré lui par le déroulement innatendu de la journée.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla dans son lit, l'esprit tout à fait clair, prèt pour une nouvelle journée. En se levant, il courut à la salle de bain, prit rapidement une douche brulante, passa devant le miroir pour éliminer les quelques poils qui commençait à pousser sur son menton et alla même jusqu'à se parfumer légèrement, discretement.  
  
Quand il sortit, il vit les quatre autres garçons de son dortoir qui se réveillait.  
  
-Allez, debout ! S'exclama Harry en ouvrant son armoir pour s'habiller.  
  
-Harry. Grogna Ron en vacillant sur ses jambes en tentant de se mettre debout. S'il te plait, il est 7h30, les classes commencent dans une heure et demi.  
  
Harry haussa des épaules et sorti en courant du dortoir, son sac d'école sur l'épaule, un sourir ravi sur le visage.  
  
-En voilà un qui s'est levé du bon pied. Maugréa Dean en se frottant la tête.  
  
Dans la grande salle, Harry apparut tout sourir, la démarche légère. Il vit Cho, attablée avec Maria et Padma qui discutaient joyeusement, étouffant parfois un baillement. Harry se dirigea vers sa petite amie d'un pas sûre et conquérant.  
  
-Bien dormi les filles ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers Cho pour l'embrasser fougueusement.  
  
-tu es de bonne humeur ce matin Harry ! Souffla Cho quand Harry conscentit à libérer ses lèvres.  
  
-On ne peut plus joyeux à 7h30 du matin. Répondit Harry en emprisonnant cho dans un nouveau baiser.  
  
Cho y répondit avec ferveur tout en se disant qu'il iradiait de joie ce matin . . . et qu'il sentait vraiment bon.  
  
-Nouveau parfun ?  
  
-C'est à Ron, mais il ne m'en voudra sûrement pas de lui en avoir pris.  
  
Harry embrassa Cho à nouveau.  
  
-Dit Harry, pourquoi tu ne t'assieds pas ? demanda sournoisement Maria  
  
-C'est vrai, tu en à sûrement encore pour longtemps à lui dire bonjour alors autant prendre ton petit déjeûner avec elle.  
  
Cho rougit et Harry leur sourit amicalement avant de s'asseoir. Une fois de plus, il embrassa Cho qui sentait que la journée allait être joyeuse, entre ses cours et les baisers de son amoureux.  
  
Harry se rapprocha d'elle pour la serrer contre lui et poursuivi son manège.  
  
Finalement, ce fut Cho qui rompit la baiser, avec une certaine tristesse.  
  
-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas que tu m'embrasses Harry, mais je dois manger si je veux être en forme pour la journée.  
  
Sans laiser le temps à Harry de riposter, elle avala quelque pomme de terre et autre nourriture disposée sur la table.  
  
-Tu ne t'en tireras pas à si bon compte Cho chang. Dit-il en se plaçant derrière elle pour l'embrasser dans le cou et lui mordiller l'oreille.  
  
Cho se mit à rire quand Harry glissa sa main contre son ventre pour la pouser contre son torse.  
  
Pendant qu'elle mangeait, ou du moins, essayait, Harry la couvrait de baiser et caresse futile qui la faisait sourir. Ça la mettait de bonne humeur et elle se dit que la journée allait être vraiment belle.  
  
Finalement, la salle se remplit complètement. Peu à peu, les amies et amis de Cho venaient s'installer autour d'eux, sans pour autant ralentir l'ardeur dont Harry faisait preuve. Au contraire, cela de faisait qu'atiser sa bonne humeur.  
  
Puis, l'heure du premier cours sonna et Harry et Cho durent se séparer, non sans s'être passionnément embrasser pour partir dans les directions opposées.  
  
Cho se rendait en enchantement, tandis qu'harry avait un cours de Potion.  
  
En entrant dans le cachot, Rogue y était déjà et le reste du monde, silencieux.  
  
-Bonjour ! S'exclama Harry en prenant place sur sa chaise.  
  
Même l'atmosphère pesant de la pièce sombre ne réussissait pas a démonter son entrain. -M. Potter, vous semblez avoir bonne mine ce matin. Dit sarcastiquement Rogue.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et le regarda, le regard indiférent à ses sarcasmes. Devant le silence de son élève, Rogue commença son cours.  
  
-Pendant les trois prochains cours, nous allon fabriquer une potion de vérité. Ce n'est PAS du véritassérum puisque ces effets sont moins violent. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire la différence entre la potion de vérité et le véritasserum ?  
  
Hermione leva aussitôt la main.  
  
-Très bien. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'AUTRE, connaît la réponse ?  
  
Personne n'osa lever la main. Marika connaissait la réponse, Ron s'en doutait et d'auter en avait entendu parler, mais au risque de décevoir leur professeur ou de se voir enlever les points, seul Hermione était decidée à répondre à la question.  
  
-Parfait. Miss Granger.  
  
Hermione sembla ravis.  
  
-Le véritasserum prend pocession de notre corps et notre tête. Il agit un peu comme l'impéro, mais ne nous fait pas faire des choses contre votre volonté mais plutôt dire des choses sans qu'on en soit conscient, et contre toute volonté, on n'est plus capable de réagir autrement qu'en parlant. La potion de vérité vous fait dire, toute la vérité, mais on est conscient de ce qu'on dit.  
  
-Bien, très bien, comme d'habitude. À croire que vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que d'ingurgiter tous vos livres au petit déjeûner.  
  
Les Serpentard ricanèrent sans ménagement.  
  
-Moi au moins professeur, je sais me montrer respectueuse. A croire que vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de nous calomnier toutes les insultes que vous nous avez concoctées à notre classe au petit déjeûner.  
  
Rogue resta bouche bé devant l'audace d'Hermione qui, autre fois si calme et si docile, rétorquait avec la même impertinance que ses deux meilleurs amis.  
  
-La compagnie de Potter et Weasley finira par vous perdre. Vous devenez arogante et insolante.  
  
-Merci. Réfuta Hermione.  
  
Sans plus, elle se tut et lança un bref regard à Harry et Ron qui la regardait, bouche bé, Ron tout particulièrement. Elle sembla fière de l'effet qu'elle avait sur eux et, en effet, Ron murmura tout bas dans l'oreille de son ami, mais elle put tout de même entendre.  
  
-Cette fille est incroyable.  
  
-Je vais faire les équipe ! Coupa rogue, de mauvaise humeur.  
  
Ron déglutit mais Harry ne désepéra pas. Rien ne viendrait porter ombrage à sa bonne humeur ce matin.  
  
Comme s'il tentait de gâcher leur avant midi, Harry se retrouva avec Malefoy, Hermione avec Parkinson et Ron avec Goyle.  
  
Les quinze premièer minutes du cours s'effectuèrent dans le plus complet des silences. Ron était au bord de la crise de nerf à cause de son partenaire, Harmione au bord des larme tellement sa compagne semblait ne rien comprendre et Haryy . . . Harry était tout sourir, ce qui atisait la mauvaise humeur du Serpentard avec lequel il avait été jumellé.  
  
Rogue sembla remarquer ce silence innabituel et décida de réagir.  
  
-Vous pouvez discuter entre vous, mais tout bas, sans plus.  
  
Les serpentard sourirent tous en même temps et commencèrent à diffamer des insultes diverses aux Griffondor. Malefoy en particulier, était bien décider à faire disparaître ce sourir niais aux lèvres de son homologue mais Harry réagis le premier.  
  
-Malefoy, fait attention, la fiole de bave de rat est trop près du bord de la table.  
  
-Et alors, quest-ce que ça fait ?  
  
-À moi rien, mais puisque c'est ta fiole, j'aurais pensé que tu en prendrais plus soin, ce n'est pas donner ces trucs là.  
  
-Moi, j'ai les moyens de me l'offrir. C'est sûrement pas comme toi. L'école doit te prêter de l'argent, puisque je doute que tes moldus dépensent pour toi.  
  
Malefoy afficha un sourir vainceur mais Harru eut tôt fait de le lui enlever du visage.  
  
-Contrairement à ce que tu crois Malefoy, mes parents m'ont laissé beaucoup d'argent. En fait, je pourrais ne jamais travailler de ma vie, et en avoir assez pour vivre à mon aise jusqu'à la quarantaine.  
  
Harry décida alors de déplacer lui-même la fiole, accrochant au passage le carnet de Malefoy qui tomba sur le sol en s'ouvrant. Il eut le temps d'entrevoir quelques mots avant que Malefoy ne le ramasse et le referme violament.  
  
« Quand j'en aurai fini avec mon père, c'est mon problème que je vais régler. »  
  
Harry resta interdit quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.  
  
-C'est quoi, ton problème ?  
  
Malefoy le regarda, surpris. Harry pointa le carnet avant de réciter les mots qu'il avait lut.  
  
-Ne te mèle pas de ça Potter, c'est une histoire entre Malefoy.  
  
-très bien, mais pourquoi veux-tu en finir avec ton père ?  
  
Décidéement ce dit Malefoy, Potter avait une tête de mule.  
  
-je n'ai pas à t'en parler.  
  
-Si tu veux. Tiens, en parlant de ton père, je l'ai vu aux funérailles de mon oncle et ma tante. C'est un endroit tout à fait dégradent pour quelqu'un comme lui, un sorcier de si haute classe.  
  
Malefoy regarda Harry qui s'affairait toujours à la potion.  
  
-Il m'apportait une lettre de Voldemort qui me demandait de rejoindre ses ligne, d'être son bras droit. Tu parles.  
  
-Et quest-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda Malefoy.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirai ? Répliqua Harry en lui lançant un regard malin.  
  
Malefoy ne put empêcher un sourir sournois d'apparaîter sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Tu agis comme un Serpentard Potter.  
  
-Le choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer.  
  
Malefoy resta interdit mais se repris vite. Potter n'était pas homme au grande confidance mais s'il lui parlait aussi ouvertement, il pourrait peut- être lui aussi s'ouvrir un peu, à son ennemi.  
  
-Mon père m'oblige à le suivre, sur ses traces, comme tous les Malefoy. Il me menace, mais je ne réponds pas.  
  
-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
-Je veux qu'il me laisse tranquil. Je veux être mon propre maître, décider pour moi, et vivre comme je l'entends, sans avoir à me plier sans cesse devant un mage aussi puissant.  
  
-Et bien fait-le, tu n'as pas besoin d'être ce que tu ne veux pas être, tu n'as qu'à être toi-même.  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'aides Potter ? Dit soudainement Malefoy en reculant.  
  
-Parce que tu as besoin d'aide. je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui Malefoy, profites-en pendant que ça passe. Je ne suis pas un monstre, je sais me montrer compréhensif quand j'en ai envie, et puis, si tu participes de bon c?ur à la conversation, c'est peut-être parce que tu veux être aider non ?  
  
-Terminer ! S'exclama Malefoy en ajoutant le dernier ingrédient à la potion bleu clair, qui devint presque aussitôt rouge passion.  
  
Rogue se dirigea vers eux et observa la potion attentivement, la remuant avec le bout de sa baguette.  
  
-Excellant, 20 points pour Serpentard.  
  
Harry eut l'air offencé.  
  
-Potter à fait autant de chose dans cette potion que moi professeur1 le défendit Malefoy.  
  
Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le Serpentard et Rogue le regarda, soudainement rouge.  
  
-20 points pour Griffondor également. Maugréa finalement le professeur de potion.  
  
  
  
-wow, c'est bien la première fois que Rogue donne des points à Griffondor ! s'exclama Fred en écoutant Hermione raconter les événement du cours à l'heure du déjeuner.  
  
Harry s'était eclipsé à la table des Serdaigle pour trainer Cho à l'extérieur de la grande salle pour profiter d'une heure « calme » avec sa bien aimée.  
  
En conséquence, tous les Griffondor avaient été mis au courant de la bonté de rogue, et de l'argument de Malefoy pour les défendre, devant sa classe, aussi, la plus part des Serpentard l'ignoraient royalement. Seule pansy restait désespérément accroché à lui comme s'il était une bouée, convaincu que Harry lui avait jeté un mauvais sort pour le rendre aussi gentil avec la maison adverse.  
  
  
  
-Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Malefoy aurait fait gagner des points à Griffondor. Chuchota Cho à l'oreille d'Harry qui lui mangeait affectueusement l'oreille.  
  
-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Comment c'est passé ton avant-midi à toi ?  
  
-Bof, en enchantement, on à fait la même chose que d'Habitude, on à appris le sortillège de patraque, l'art de rendre quelqu'un malade, et en métamorphose, on a appris à transformer des humains en animaux. Très compliquer, Maria à toujours ses yeux de chat, vraiment très spécial. Je me suis moi-même trouvé affublé d'une queue de lapin, mais on a réussi à la faire disparaître.  
  
Harry éclatat de rire en imaginant Cho avec une queue de lapin. Celle-ci le califiant d'une mini giffle qui eut pour effet de le faire rire encore plus.  
  
-Tu te paies ma tête ou quoi ?  
  
-Pas ta tête. Répondit-il en déplaçant ses mains sur les fesses de Cho. Domage qu'elle n'y soit plus, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça.  
  
Cho voulu riposter mais Harry l'embrassa en pressant ses mains sur elle, la soulevant dans les airs. 


	28. chapitre 28

Je sais que j'ai mit beaucoup de temps à ajouter un nouveau chapitre, mais comprenez-moi, je n'ai aps eu accès à ionternet pendant presque un mois, et encore, mon ordi à été chez le réparateur, alors pour les potterfictions je n'ai pas eut beaucoup de temps, et avec tyout ça, le travail scolaire, le sec4, c'Est pas rien, alors voici le chapitre 28, et je ferai mon possible pour les prochains. Merci pour les reviews.  
Chapitre 28  
  
réconciliation  
Harry tendit la main et la referma sur la petit balle dorée qui volait devant lui. En un mouvement, il redressa le poing et son balai pour atterir en douceur sur le sable chaud du stade de Quidditch. Ils étaient présentement en égypte, pour un court moment, afin de confronter l'équipe de ce pays. Bill, le frère de Ron, était présent et acclamait Poudlard.  
  
Ron et Hermione enlacèrent Harry et toute l'équipe suivie. Même Serpentard partageait leur euphorie. Malefoy se montrait moins expressif mais ne manqua pas de féliciter l'attrapeur. En effet, Malefoy avait été le premier à essayer, mais l'équipe du pays, ayant un grand avantage d'être habituer au soleil, était trop forte pour lui. Il avait fallu refaire la tactic de jeu, protégé entièrement les buts, Gardien, Poursuiveur et batteurs inclus, pour empêcher à l'équipe adverse de compter, pendant que Harry se démenait pour attraper le vif d'or qui, après une heure de jeu, avait fini par se montrer.  
  
Cho embrassa son petit ami et le félicita. Dumbledore et le directeur de l'équipe d'égypte vinrent féliciter Harry et le reste de l'équipe.  
  
-Une victoire de plus pour Poudlard ! S'exclama Ron en enlassant Hermione, qui fut surprise, l'enlaça à son tour.  
  
Sous le coup de l'émotion, tout le monde se mit à rire et ron lacha enfin Hermione pour reprendre un peu de contenu, mission impossible avec les jumeaux qui commencèrent à le taquiner gentillement.  
  
En fin de soirée, Dumbledore adressa un mot de félicitation à toute l'équipe.  
  
-Je suis fièr de vous. Si vous continuez à donner le meilleur de vous, et à jouer aussi bien, peut-être alors Poudlard se rendra-t-il en final. Je crois que l'on peut remercier m. Weasley et Miss Granger pour les effots qu'ils fournissent afin de former et entraîner l'équipe.  
  
La salle applaudit.  
  
-Harry, nous partons demain à la première heure. En arrivant à Poudlard, vous dormirez, même s'il fait jour, car nous partirons le soir même à minuit. Direction les Etats-Unis. Ça te va ?  
  
-Bien sur professeur, je serai prêt.  
  
-Alors bonne nuit à tous.  
  
Harry attendit que la salle se soit vidée pour dire bonne nuit à Cho qui attendait patiement que le dernier occupant disparaisse.  
  
-Tu as très bien joué aujourd'hui. Dit Cho en s'approchant de son amoureux.  
  
-Merci. Mais on devrait aller se coucher, demain, on a une dure journée.  
  
-Tu as raison.  
  
Cho enveloppa Harry dans ses bras et posa son nez contre celui d'Harry. celui-ci dut se pencher pour le lui permettre.  
  
-On devrait y aller. Sussura-t-elle. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois épuisé demain.  
  
Harry la serra contre lui.  
  
-Alors un petit bisou et on s'en va.  
  
Elle l'embrassa doucement mais n'en finit plus. Elle continua à l'embrasser avec passion mais Harry ne fit rien pour la repousser.  
  
Après cinq minutes, Ils étaient toujours là, s'embrassant avec ardeur.  
  
Un raclement de gorge vint néanmoins rompre leurs amourettes.  
  
-Miss Chang, M. Potter, il commence à se faire tard. Dit Dumbledore, de l'amusement dans les yeux.  
  
-Bien professeur. Répondirent les deux amoureux en c?ur, rouge pivoine.  
  
Dumbledore s'éloigna et Harry regarda Cho.  
  
-Il a raison. Murmura la Serdaigle.  
  
-Il a toujours raison. Passe une bonne nuit.  
  
Harry l'embrassa sur la joue avec douceur, glissa ses doigts dans son dos, la pressa légèrement contre lui.  
  
-Mon lit va me paraître vide ce soir. Murmura Cho en fermant les yeux contre lui.  
  
-Un jour peut-être. Murmura Harry en soupirant d'envie.  
  
-La barrière de l'âge s'instale ici.  
  
-Je ne crois pas. Répondit Harry en la pressant encore plus contre lui. Seulement, c'est encore un peu tôt je crois. Mais j'en ai vraiment envie. Seulement, ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour moi de me perdre dans tes bras.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Cho de soupirer d'envie.  
  
-Rien ne dit que tu te perdras, mais simplement dormir ! Répondit-elle avec espoir.  
  
-Pas ce soir. Demain peut-être.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ! Répliqua Cho, décu et agacé par son comportement.  
  
-Je dois me faire désirer.  
  
Harry ricana puis repris son sérieux.  
  
-Prochainement, c'est certain, je te le promets, mais pas ce soir. Je veux dormir seul ce soir, j'ai quelques petite chose à faire avant de dormir, et j'ai besoin d'être seul pour le faire.  
  
-Je comprends, mais si jamais tu changeais d'avis, fait moi signe, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.  
  
Après un dernier baiser, Harry regarda Cho s'éloigné vers sa chambre et il se tourna vers Sirius, caché dans un coin sombre de la pièce.  
  
-Je veux te parler. J'ai des excuses à te faire. Pour ce que j'ai dit et fais. Si tu voulais simplement m'écouter.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre et Sirius le suivi un peu plus loin derrière.  
  
Quand le chien fut entré, Harry ferma et verrouilla la porte. Sirius repris sa forme humaine et s'assied sur le lit en fixant son filleul avec une certaine tristesse.  
  
Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de lui mais n'osa pas le regarder.  
  
-Je sais que je t'ai blessé, très profondément. Je m'excuse. J'étais furieux, mais ça ne justifie pas ce que j'ai dit. Je m'excuse.  
  
-Je sais que je ne suis pas ton père Harry, je ne le sais que trop bien, tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire . . .  
  
-Je sais que tu n'es pas mon père. Je n'ai eu mon père que l'espace de quelques mois, à peine, et ce que je connais d'un père, c'est toi qui me l'as montré Sirius. Le danger que tu prends à t'insfiltrer dans Poudlard pour ma sécurité, l'attention que tu as pour moi, et encore, les événements récents, l'an dernier, tu étais là, loin, mais présent, et ça, c'est ce qui, d'après moi, ce rapproche le plus d'un père Sirius. A défaut d'être James Potter, tu occupe la même place dans ma vie, qu'il aurait fait s'il était encore en vie.  
  
Timidement dabord, Harry s'apputa contre Sirius qui était resté immobile, légèrement tremblant.  
  
-Je m'excuse Sirius. Je m'excuse profondéement et sincèrement.  
  
Finalement, Sirius réagit et pressa l'adolescent contre lui.  
  
-Je te comprends Harry. Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, parce que j'ai vécu la même chose. Pas à 100% mais un minimum, je comprends pourquoi tu as agi comme ça. Je me mèle trop de ta vie, et Poudlard, c'est un lieu de débauche et de liberté.  
  
Sirius pouffa légèrement en repenssant à la scène qu'il venait de voir entre Harry et Cho.  
  
-C'est bon, j'ai compris.  
  
Harry sourit à son tour.  
  
-Tu as vraiment tout entendu ?  
  
-Tout tout tout. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la rejoindre ? Elle n'a pas l'air du genre à sauter sur le premier venu.  
  
-Je veux prendre mon temps Sirius. Je ne veux pas me jetter tout de suite dans la geule du loup. C'est difficile à expliquer.  
  
-Je suis désolé, mais je ne te comprends pas. tu l'aime, elle t'aime, à la façon que vous avez de vous embrasser et vous toucher, vous vous désirez aussi beaucoup, alors quest-ce qui t'empêche d'aller la rejoindre, elle t'a ouvert sa porte.  
  
-Je te l'ai dit. Je prends mon temps. Oui, je l'aime, mais c'est justement ça le problème. Quest-ce qui arrive, si je viens à trop l'aimer, Voldemort va s'en mêler, et j'ai peur pour elle, alors je fais attention. J'en ai envie, fichtrement même, mais aussi j'ai . . .  
  
Harry marqua une pause.  
  
-Tu as ?  
  
-J'ai un peu peur. Quest-ce qui va se passer ? J'ai peur de me planter. Elle, elle a de l'expérience, pas moi. C'est ma première petite amie. Oui, j'ai la trouille de savoir ce qui va se passer.  
  
-C'est tout un dileme que tu as là.  
  
-Ouais. C'est pour ça que je recule.  
  
-Tu devrais dormir. Allonge-toi.  
  
Harry revêti rapidement un pygma. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait laissé tomber sa pudeur avec Sirius. Entre les couvertures, Harry se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller et senti un chien monter contre lui.  
  
-Tu sais que tes poils sont vraiment doux ?  
  
Sirius gémit légèrement et posa sa tête sur le ventre d'Harry qui dormait presque déjà.  
  
Le chemin vers l'école fut plutôt court au yeux d'Harry. En effet, le vent frais lui faisait énormément de bien après la chaleur opressante de ce pays. Ron était présentement allonger sur son lit, un énorme coup de soleil sur les épaules, pendant qu'Hermione répendait une pâte blanche sur lui, pour apaiser la douleur, aidé de Cho et d'une autre fille. Ron semblait être très bien dans ces conditions, mais Hermione ne semblait pas apprécier.  
  
Finalement, l'école fut en vue et Harry dirigea le cortège vers la pelouse. Ils furent acceuillit par les élèves qui étaient éparpillé partout sur l'herbre.  
  
-Alors, qui a gagné ?  
  
Harry leur fit un sourir triomphant et ils éclatèrent de rire et crièrent des acclamations dans le parc tout entier. Une fois de plus, il y eut une grand repas pour célébrer la vistoir de Poudlard. 


	29. chapitre 29

Alors je vais répondre à un review qui m'a beaucoup marqué(pas que les autres n'ai aucune importance mais bon, certain commentaire vous marque plus que d'autre)  
  
Alors oui, miya black, je suis bien canadienne, et québéquoise de surcroît, mais pire encore, je suis très fière de l'être. Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture reflète ma nationnalité, parce que sinon, j'aurais été choquée.(bon p-ete pas tant que ça, mais ça fait plaisir)  
  
J'Espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et continuer de m'envoyer des reviews. Je sais que je n'écris pas beaucoup, je sais que ça me prend du temps, mais laisser moi vous expliquer. J'ai une mère et une s?ur qui utilise presque autant que moi l'ordinateur, mon ordi me fait des histoires parfois en plein milieu de n'importe quoi, je vais à l'école (le secondaire 4, c'Est ce qu'il y a de plus facile et de plus reposant) et en plus, je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration alors pardonner moi, mais je vais faire mon possible à l'Avenir, puisque je souhaite terminer cette fic avant que le 5ième tome ne sorte, et elle devrait faire près de 50 chapitre minimum( oui, je suis ambitieuse)  
  
Enfin, je vous laisse lire enfin (pour ceux qui n'ont pas déjà sauter à l'histoire.  
Chapitre 29  
  
???  
  
-Chers élèves !  
  
Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence  
  
-Comme vous le savez, l'Halloween approcha. Une coutume moldue veux que le soir de l'halloween, les jeunes enfants passe dans les rues et frappe aux portes pour rammasser des friandises. Aussi, je sais que vous êtes trop vieux, pour la plus part, pour ce genre d'activité mais, j'ai un marché à vous faire. Une idée m'est venue. Pourquoi ne pas faire un bal d'Halloween ?  
  
Un murmura de joie s'éleva de la salle.  
  
-Cependant, nous ne pouvons faire deux bals dans la même année pour tout le monde. Aussi, vous devrez faire un choix. Je m'adresse à vous, les élèves de première à troisième année car les plus vieux aurons deux bals. Voici le choix qui s'offre à vous. Le bal de noël, avec le protocole de bonne conduite car des gens du ministère viendrons y assister, robe de bal et bonne manière, ou une fête dans l'école, une maison hantée à Pré-au=-lard, et plein d'activité surprise dans le village. Bien entendu, une signature de vos tuteus est obligatoire pour sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Qui préfèrerait le bal de noël ?  
  
les Serpentard levèrent la main.  
  
-Et qui veulent un bal d'halloween ?  
  
Des cris s'élevèrent dans toute la salle, et les plus vieux se joignirent à la cacophonie pour montrer leur entrain.  
  
-Bien, je crois que le vote est unanime. Alors voilà. Le 31 octobre après- midi, les cours sont annulés . . .  
  
-Pas de cours de potion ! Hurlèrent les jumeaux.  
  
-oui, et vous trouverez dans vos dortoirs, des costumes tous différents. Vous devrez, demain, remplir un petit formulaire et un costume vous sera assigné, par un procédé compliqué. D'autre surprise vous attendront à la fin du mois. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne nuit, et de beaux rêves.  
  
Harry se leva et se dirigea vers Cho qui l'attendait.  
  
-Je vois que tu as déjà hâte d'y être ! Lui dit Harry en voyant la mine réjouie de sa petite-amie.  
  
-Bien sûr, qu'est que tu penses. Je me demande bien en quoi je vais être déguisée.  
  
-Moi aussi, et j'ai bien hâte de voir ça.  
  
Harry l'embrassa, lui souhaita bonne nuit et reparti pour son dortoir.  
Entre les entraînements de Quidditch, les cours, ses entraînements avec Marika et ses promenades nocturnes avec Cho, Harry ne vit pas le temps passer.  
  
Au Quidditch, il y avait eu le match Serdaigle VS Pouffsoufle. Les Serdaigle l'avait emporté, mais avec très peu d'avance. Côté internationnal, Poudlard s'enlignait pour la 8ième place au championat, la bulgarie deuxième et la France 5ième. Les autres, Harry ne les avait jamais affrontés. Il courait la rumeur que Victor Krum serait l'attrapeur de l'équipe si l'école arrivait à se classer dans les deux meilleur place lors de la finale. Harmione avait confirmé à tous que si Poudlard continuait ainsi, Victor Krum serait sans doute l'adversaire le plus redoutable pour accéder à la coupe. Aussi, avec beaucoup de protestation de la part d'Harry et des menaces de Ron, Hermione, Cho et même Malefoy qui avait dû mettre tout son orgueuil et sa suffisance de côté pour plaquer Harry au mur et lui dire que s'il n'Affrontait pas Victor Krum, il ne pourrait jamais reposer son derière sur un balai.  
  
Harry s'était donc vu obligé de suivre un entraînement des plus difficile pour se préparer à la bataille finale, sans compter que Poudlard ne se rendrait peut-être pas en finale.  
  
De plus, miraculeusement, les notes d'Harry remontaient. Il faisait maintenant compétition à Hermione qui, loin d'en être jalouse, était ravie pour son ami. Même en potion, Rogue était obligé d'avouer que le jeune Potter avait un certain don.  
  
Ses entraînements avec Marika se déroulaient plus que bien. Peu à peu, son corps se formait une enveloppe de muscle. Hermione, quant à elle, avait beaucoup maigri et perdu du poid. Loin d'être grosse au début, ses hanches avaient simplement pris une forme en courbe qui faisait baver Ron, au deux sens du terme. Quant au rouquin, peu à peu, et même très rapidement, ses épaules devenaient plus carré, il était très imposant et ressemblait à un garde du corps. Ses jambes s'étaient allongées, son ventre était plat, malgré la quantité phénoménale de nourriture qu'il arrivait à ingurgiter. Leur capacité magique avait beaucoup augmenté avec les entraînements de Marika mais aussi grance à Sirius qui avait commencé à les initier à l'art des animagis.  
  
En effet, Sirius avait amené le projet sur le plancher, et avait formé les trois adolescents, aidé par Marika. Les premiers symptômes de la transformation s'étaient oppérés sur Ron qui avait sentit ses muscles se contracter douloureusement, au prix d'une journée dans son lit à se plaindre.  
  
Les résultats avaient été très concluent. En moins de deux semaines, Ron avait terminé sa transformation. Sirius avait été très surpris par la métamorphose rapide du Griffondor car aucun animagi répertorié n'avait réussi cet exploit. Dumbledore en avait été averti, mais n'avait put comprendre la raison. Aussi, quand Ron n'était pas trop fatigué, car cela demandait encore beaucoup de puissance, il se transformait en un immense et adorable ours. D'ailleur, Hermione n'avait put empêcher une petite plainte d'adoration en caressant le pelage brun. La jeune femme était sans doute la rochaine dans le dévellopement de son animal car déjà, elle ressentait une sensation de chaleur dans ses membres.  
  
Finalement, pour Harry, le processus était plus long. Non pas à cause de la puissance magique, mais plus au fait de la concentration. Il semblait que quelque chose la tracassait et qu'il avait de la difficulté à se débarasser de cette pensée gênante.  
  
Aussi, Ron avait été très fier du résultat rapide, et Hermione sembla un peu choqué du fait qu'il ne travailla jamais, mais qu'il obteint d'aussi bons résultats en si peu de temps.  
  
Finalement, le froid de l'automne gagna les montagnes et se répendit à Poudlard par une petite couche de givre sur l'herbre, tôt le matin.  
  
Le matin de l'halloween, tout le monde était sur le qui-vive, intrigué par la soirée. Les plus jeunes étaient très énergique et heureux de participer à une fête Poudlard.  
  
Le premier cours d'Harry fut métamorphose. Pendant ce cours, il devait remplir le petit formulaire. Les questions étaient plutôt simples. Du genre « votre couleur préférée » ou encore « comment occupez-vous vos temps libres ? »  
  
Cependant, cela pris tout le cours pour remplir la feuille de parchemin.  
  
-Bien, les coupa McGonagall, maintenant, vous pouvez aller manger. Vos costumes vous attendront sur vos lit, dans vos dortoirs. Bonne fin de journée.  
  
Ron se leva le premier pour sortir manger, suivi d'Hermione, mais Harry prit tout son temps pour s'asseoir face aux deux adolescents qui se chamaillaient amicalement.  
  
Marika vint les rejoindre, accompagné de Sirius qui se hâta de disparaître sous la table d'où il recevait abondament de nourriture de la part des jumeaux.  
  
-En quoi croyez-vous être déguisé ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Je ne connais même pas les choix possibles alors. Dit Ron avec entrain.  
  
-D'après ce que j'en sais, se sera un mélange de costume moldu et sorciers, mais en plus réel. J'ai bien hâte de voir ça.  
  
Harry prit une bouché de pain et la machouilla distraitement en laissant son regard vagabonder le long de la salle. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant à Cho qui lui envoya un baiser auquel il répondit en souriant, puis il se tourna vers la table des Serpentard.  
  
Malefoy était tranquilement assis à sa place en train de manger dans son assiette, l'air un peu absent, air qu'il n'avait jamais avant. Harry suivi son regard, ou du moins essaya-t-il, mais la seule place où cela le conduit fut sur la longue chevelure rousse de Ginny.  
  
Il secoua la tête puis reporta son attention sur son assiette qu'il termina de manger avant de se diriger vers son dortoir avec Ron et Hermione, suivi de plusieurs autres Griffondor.  
  
En entrant dans son dortoir, Harry put voir cinq poches de linge accroché à chaque lit. Harry prit la sienne et regarda ses 4 autres compagnons de chambre.  
  
-Chacun se change dans son lit et on voit le résultat ensuite ! proposa Dean en jettant un ragard aux autres.  
  
-Ça me va ! Dirent-il tous à l'unisson.  
  
Harry disparut dans les tentures de son lit et enfila son cortume. A peine eut-il sorti les vêtements du sac que divers bout de tissus se mirent à lui tourner autour pour l'envellopper dans un ensemble étrangement confortable.  
  
Harry ressorti le premier et attendit les autres qui ne terdèrent pas à faire irruption.  
  
Dean fut le premier. Il portait une grande cape bleue, avec un chapeau à large bord de la même couleur et une fleur de lis. De grandes bottes, des gants brun, une épée, un mousquet et une petite moustache mince et tournée sous le nez.  
  
Puis, Seamus fit irruption, affublé d'un chapeau haut-de forme et d'un complet vestonnoir, accompagnée de soulier ciré et d'une canne en bois verni.  
  
Puis, Névile sorti. Le jeune Griffondor portait une toge blanche, une courone de laurier, des sandales à lacet et une lyre.  
  
Finalement, ce fut le tour de Ron. Il était habillé de noir, avec une plaque de métal sur le haut du torax et une partie de sa tête, un fusil pendait à ses côtés, deux grosses bottes montait le long de son molet, retenue par des attaches de fer brillant, et il avait, pour le comble, un ?il completement jaune avec des petits dessins.  
  
-Wow ! Harry, t'es vraiment . . . y'a pas de mot.  
  
Harry fixa Ron avec un ragard perçant avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir quelque seconde, assez pour voir ses cheveux d'un noir plus que ténébreux, ses yeux verts briller d'un éclat mortel, sa peau pâle et lisse, ses vêtements, composé d'un pantalon noir déchiré à des endroits stratégiques, un chandail sans manche, lui aussi abimé de façon consciencieusement, un dessin maruait son dos. Un énorme dragon déployait ses ailes sur ses homoplate, bien qu'il fut difficile de le voir avec le chandail. Au niveau du coup, deux petites cicatrices bien rondes marquaient sa peau.  
  
-Un vampire !  
  
Aussitôt les mots prononcés, son reflet s'effaça.  
  
-Dites les gars ! s'exclama Ron en se regardant à son tour. En quoi je suis supposé être déguisé ?  
  
-C'est un personnage de film moldu. Lequel, je l'ignonre, je ne suis pas fan des films de robot, mais je crois que c'est quelque chose comme « terminator » ou dans le genre.  
  
-Je vois. Et toi Néville ?  
  
-Je crois que c'est le genre romain, à l'époque ou l'empire était à son apogé. Proposa l'adolescent. Dionysos si je me fit à ce que j'ai lu quand j'était jeune. C'est le dieux du plaisir et de la musique, des vins et de la dance. Il représente l'inspiration et les plaisir charnel. Enfin, je crois, je ne suis pas sur.  
  
-Et tu espère sans doute trouver tes muses dans la grande salle !  
  
les garçon éclatèrent de rire et se ergardèrent chacun.  
  
-Harry, de tous les cinq, c'est toi le plus génial. Quand tu marche, c'est comme si tu flottais ! Dit Ron en le fixant intensément. Et tes yeux, ils ont perdu leur vert foncé, on dirait deux pierres froides, du péridot, c'est vraiment . . . Wow !  
  
Harry roudit, ou plutôt eut-il la sensation de rougir car ses joues restèrent d'une pâleur immaculées.  
  
-Et si on déscendait ? On doit bien être les derniers.  
  
-Je vous rejoins ! Dit Harry.  
  
-Tu veux faire une entrer en beauté ?  
  
-Non, je dois remettre la cape que j'ai enlevée avant de sortir, et il y a quelque chose qui m'énerve !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
Harry sourit, mettant en évidence ses deux crocs blancs et pointus.  
  
-Je veux voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose pour les faire racourcir, c'Est pas très comode pour fermer la bouche !  
  
-Ni pour embrasser Cho. Pouffa Ron en évitant le projectile d'Harry.  
  
-Moi au moins, je ne cache pas mes sentiments envers elle comme tu le fais avec Hermione ! Répliqua le « semi-vampire », évitant à son tour le même projectile qui avait volé vers Ron.  
  
-Allez, on vous sépare avant que quelqu'un ne perde un oeil. Tu nous rejoins en bas Harry !  
  
-Ouais.  
  
Et Harry disparut dans la salle de bain à la recherche d'une potentielle arme à faire rapetisser les dents de vampire. Il trouva une lime en métal.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ça ? »  
  
Mais il ne se posa pas plus de question. Il enfila soigneusement la cape et déposa la lime dans sa poche.  
  
Quand il apparut dans l'escalier, quelque personne se tournèrent vers lui et restèrent bouche-bé. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et le silence tomba dans la salle au complet.  
  
Harry stoppa sur la dernière marche et regarda tout le monde, curieux de savoir ce qui attirait tant leur attention.  
  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?  
  
Personne ne parla mais les jumeaux sifflèrent avec entousiasme.  
  
-Ben dis-donc, c'est qu'elle en a de la chance, la jolie Cho Chang. Murmura George en souriant.  
  
Les deux rouquins étaient absolument identiques. Il ressemblait à des lutins, habillés en vert.  
  
Un peu plus loin, Marika était toute abillée de blanc, avec deux majestueuses ailes dans le dos. Ses cheveux tombaient doucement autour d'elle et sa peau était pâle et belle.  
  
Hermione, quant à elle, était entièrement vêtu de cuir, de la tête au pied, avec des pantalons et des bottes à talon aiguille. Sa taille mice et ses formes TRÈS féminines attiraient beaucoup de regards, et surtout celui de Ron. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une simple queue de cheval tressée.  
  
Seamus discutait avec Parvati qui avait une jolie robe rose et une ombrelles, et Dean avait déjà disparut, surement avec une jolie demoiselle comme il y en avait à Griffondor.  
  
-On y va ou on attend Noël ! Proposa joyeusement Hermione.  
  
A l'unanimité, la petite bande quitta la salle commune des lions. 


	30. chapitre 30

Alors là, je vous entends déjà crier : aille, mais c'est quoi ce petit bout de chapitre !  
  
Et bien, c'est ce que j'ai fait de mieux. Je vous explique. La saison de canot-camping est recommencée, je suis plongée dans mes revisions d'examen, surtout celui d'histoire, qui me fou les boules (c'est ça quand on triche toute l'année pis qu'on étudie pas) aussi, je dois bien le dire, je suis en manque d'inspiration donc. ENVOYEZ-MOI DES IDÉES parce que, plus vous m'en enverrai, plus je vais écrire vite.  
  
Je vais aussi répondre à un review que j'ai recu, de je ne sais plus trop qui et j'ai pas vraiment envie de chercher, pas de ff.net, mais puisque j'envois le même chapitre à tuos les autres sites, je le dis. Alors, Non, je ne ressemble pas à Marika Jeduor. Mes cheveux ne sont pas noir (ils sont rouges) et je ne suis pas petite (enfin, ça dépend combien on mesure mais en général, je d.épasse les gens). Cependant, j'entretien des rapports assez critique avec mon père, et j'aime bien ma mère, même si elle est casse pied. J'espère que cela répond à ta question, je sais plus trop qui tu dois te reconnaître.  
  
Enfin, je ne vous dérange plus, et je vous laisse lire. Et n'oubliez-pas ma demande.  
  
Ciao-xx-  
  
M.J  
  
Chapitre 30  
  
déguisements  
  
Harry marchait en tête de la troupe de Griffondor. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se donner ainsi en spectacle, mais aujourd'hui, tout le monde le suivait, et personne n'osait le dépasser.  
  
Au sommet de l'escalier de marbre, Harry regarda l'assemblé rassemblé à ses pieds. Ils étaient tous là, toute l'école se tenait dans l'immense hall d'entré.  
  
Harry descendit la première marche et aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Après un tour de salle, Harry remarqua que les déguisements des Griffondor étaient de loin les plus originaux et les plus colorés, sauf quelques exceptions. Les yeux d'Harry tombèrent sur Cho et il eut du mal à conserver ses joues pâles. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient autour de son visage. Elle était vêtue d'une robe d'un rouge passion impressionnant fendu tout le long de sa jambe, la robe en elle-même relevait de l'imaginaire. Les lèvres rouges comme le sang, le teint aussi blanc que l'ivroire, ses ongles longs et peints d'un rouge sang, une paire de talon haut tout aussi rouge et un décolté incroyable sur sa poitrine relevée.  
  
Il se dirigea aussitôt vers elle et tous les deux se détaillèrent attentivement, chacun subjugué par la beauté de l'autre.  
  
-Tu es vraiment très beau comme ça Harry ! Dit-elle finalement.  
  
-Juste comme ça ?  
  
-Non, bien sur.  
  
Harry eut un sourir, laissant apparaître ses canines à la longueur démesurée avant de se diriger vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
-Tu es plus que belle. Murmura Harry avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.  
  
Sa peau était froide, mais Harry sentait bien qu'elle avait chaud, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse parraître.  
  
Puis, ils se séparèrent pour faire face aux autres et regarder les costumes.  
  
Ginny les rejoint, un sourir gèné sur les lèvres. Ses cheveux roux étaient tressés en deux couettes relevées de chaque côté de sa tête, elle portait une robe orange avec un t-shirt bleu ciel, un bas mauve et un rayer rouge et vert, accompagné de botte maron. Son visage, déjà couvert de quelques tâches de rousseur, était couvert de petit point brun. Ses deux grands yeux bleus ressortaient vivement et elle avait un air espiègle.  
  
-Fifi brindacier ! S'écria Hermione, ouvrant grand les yeux.  
  
-Qui ? Demandèrent les gens autour d'elle.  
  
-Fifi est une petite fille qui a eprdu sa mère et dont le père est matelot. Elle est dotée d'une force surhumaine et d'une naïveté très drôle. Ses deux amis, Tommy et Rébéca, sont deux humains « normaux » qui accompagnent Fifi partout. Une série animée très drôle, quoi que, pour les enfants.  
  
Ginny rougi légèrement.  
  
-En tout cas, les couleurs, c'est à en donner mal au c?ur ! Répliqua une voix derrière Harry.  
  
« pansy »  
  
Harry la regarda, les yeux grand ouvert, puis éclata de rire.  
  
La peau grise, des ailes de pierre, des serres, Pansy parkinson était une harpie.  
  
-Tu trouve ça drôle Potter ?  
  
Harry la regarda, puis dû se tenir les côtés tellement il riait.  
  
-Et où est ton chevalier servant ? Demanda Hermione qui avait dû mal à cacher son fou rire.  
  
-Il arrive. Ronchonna la Serpentard.  
  
-Quand on parle du loup ! Dit Cho en fouillant la salle des yeux.  
  
Drago malefoy se dirigeait vers eux, droit et toujours aussi arrogant et snob, encerclé de ses fidèles Serpentards.  
  
Il était habillé d'un ensemble noir, sans aucun faux plis, une arbalète dépassait de son dos, une ceinture noir bleuté pendait molement sur ses hanches. La ceinture était décorée de trois pieux, d'une petite bouteille d'eau bénite, deux flèches, et autres objets trop petits pour être identifiée à l'?il humain. Harry lui-même eut du mal à voir qu'il s'agissait de toutes petites croix.  
  
-Potter, quel beau déguisement, mais, peut-on savoir en quoi tu es déguisé ? Se moqua Malefoy en se plantant devant lui.  
  
Le visage d'Harry se tendit en un sourir forcé, qui dévoilà ses canines disproportionnées.  
  
-Oh, je vois.  
  
A ce moment, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et tous entrèrent. Harry fut invité à se joindre au Serdaigle mais celui-ci déclina l'invitation.  
  
Le repas se déroula dans la joie. Quand les désserts eurent disparut, Dumbledosre se leva et demanda le silence.  
  
-Chers élèves, vous avez coisis le bal d'halloween, et bien c'est ce que vous aurez. Cependant, il n'aura pas lieu dans l'école mais bien à pré-au- lard. Cependant, les élèves de première et deuxième année devront se déplacer par groupe de 5 à 10, et les plus vieux, en groupe de 3 et plus. Je ne tiens pas à faire des égarés. Des activitées on été prévues pour vous dans le village, certaine étant réservé pour les 16 ans et plus. Si vous désirez y entrer et que vous n'avez pas 16 ans, vous devez être accompagé d'un plus vieux. Des friandises seront distribuées, et des aurores assureront la sécurité dans le village. Sur ce, vous avez jusqu'à 22h00 pour vous amuser. Après cela, des points seront retirés pour les élèves en retards. Bonne soirée.  
  
La salle se vida rapidement. Les groupes se formaient tout aussi vite. Les inséparables amis se réunirent, et furent rejoint par la bande à cho, et la jeune asiatique elle-même. Marika les rejoint, accompagné des jumeaux, turbulents et bruyants. Leur joyeux groupe, au nombre de 14 personne et un chien, sortirent de l'école en riant.  
  
-alors, par quoi on commence ? S'écrièrent les jumeaux.  
  
-On pourraît faire le tour et voir ce qui nous fait envie ! Proposa Hermione.  
  
A l'unanimité, ils visitèrent le village, Harry et Cho un peu en retrait.  
  
Il y avait des lumières oranges et noires partout, les magasins avaient tous été changés en kiosque de plusieurs activités, fléchette, distribution de bonbons, distributions de farces et attrapes, quelques jeux d'aresse et autres jeux plus ragoutant, comme plongé sa main dans un bol d'une substance étrangère, pour aller chercher un truc au fond.  
  
Bref, des trucs bizzards et divers, pour les goûts de tous.  
  
Au bout du chemin, cependant, une immense tente se dressait, noir et mystérieuse.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ron, intigué.  
  
-La maison hantée ! S'écrièrent les jumeaux en c?ur en voyant l'écritaux lumineux par-dessus les petits stands.  
  
Les deux rouquin s'approchèrent, discutèrent avec un groupe de Pouffsoufle de sixième année, puis retourna vers le petit groupe qui attendait.  
  
-il paraît que c'Est effrayant, mais je ne me fis pas beaucoup à l'opinion des Pouffsoufles, ils sont un peu trouillards !  
  
-C'EST FAUX ! Hurlèrent Harry etr Cho en c?ur, cessant leur embrassade amoureuse.  
  
Tout le monde autour d'eux sursautèrent et regardèrent le couple. Sirius, assis au pied d'Harry, frémit.  
  
-Ils ne sont pas trouillars. Dit Cho en reprenant un peu de contenance. Ils sont juste moins téméraire que les Griffondors.  
  
-Sans vouloir t'offencer Cho, nomme-moi un seul Pouffsoufle qui a été courageux. Réfuta Fred en la regarda doucement.  
  
Ron ouvrit grand les yeux et califia son frère d'une claque magistrale derrière la tête.  
  
-ça va pas de poser des questions comme ça ! Siffla Ron entre ses dents.  
  
Hermione dû poser sa main sur le bras de ron pour le calmer.  
  
-Cédric Diggory était courageux ! Répondit Harry d'une voix sèche et froide.  
  
Fred regretta aussitôt son commentaire  
  
-Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui affronte un dragon, qui plonge dans un lac ou s'enfonce tête baissée dans un labyrinthe. Si je me souviens bien, il n'y avait que Angélina qui c'était inscrit, parmis les Griffondors. Et on appelle ça du courage ?  
  
-Mais toi, tu l'as fait ! défendit George.  
  
Je l'ai fait parce que je n'avais pas le choix, je n'ai jamais demandé à faire parti du tournoi. En plus, si je m'en suis sorti, c'est parce que j'ai été aidé, sinon, je ne faisais même pas la première épreuve.  
  
L'attention du groupe était maintenant sur Harry qui fixait les jumeaux.  
  
-Tu as été aidé ?  
  
-Je ne veux pas en parler, en tout cas, pas ici. Mais vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que j'ai pu m'en sortir tout seul ? Si c'est le cas, c'est que vous êtes naïf.  
  
Harry les regarda puis tomba sur Cho qui le dévisageait étrangement.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Tu . . . tu as été aidé ?  
  
-Je ne veux pas en parler, s'il te plait je . . .  
  
-alors Potter ! t'a la trouille d'entrer la dedans.  
  
Harry se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy et sa cour.  
  
-T'a la chienne ? Tu as peur qu'il y ait des détraqueurs la-dedans ?  
  
-Ferme-la Malefoy. Et puis, si tu es aussi courageux, entre-y.  
  
-Mais avec joie.  
  
Malefoy les contourna et entra dans l'immense chapiteau avec son petit groupe.  
  
-On continu à se promener ? Proposa Marika pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
-Allez-y ! Dit Cho. On vous rejoint.  
  
Elle retint la main d'Harry dans la sienne pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle tenait à lui parler.  
  
Les autres s'éloignèrent en riant et plaisentant, ayant tout de suite mis la petite ''dispute'' de côté.  
  
-Enfin un peu seul. Murmura-t-elle.  
  
-Oui. Mais je trouve qu'il y a trop de monde autour.  
  
Cho l'entraîna derrière le chapiteau et se dirigea vers la cabane hurlante.  
  
-Il faut qu'on parle harry.  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-Tu ne me parles jamais de toi, de ton passé, par moi un peu, ouvre-toi à moi.  
  
-Pas ici, et pas maintenant Cho.  
  
-Mais quand ?  
  
-Quand je serai prêt à accepter mon passé ! C'est difficile, comprends-moi.  
  
-Je veux bien Harry, mais comment peux-tu accepter ton passé, alors que tu t'oblige à vivre dans le futur. Tu es déjà trop mature pour ce que tu devrais être. Je ne te dis pas que je n'aime pas ça, mais tu es trop sérieux pour un adolescent de 15 ans, vis ta vie comme tu l'entends, sans te préoccuper de ce que tu deviendras.  
  
Harry ne dit rien mais la fixa intensément de ses yeux verts.  
  
-Je sais que tu vis sur une corde raide, avec tu-sais-qui, et tout ça, mais justement. Fait de chaque jour, un cadeau, ne te préoccupe pas de demain, ni de hier. Vis aujourd'hui, maintenant, comme si tu savais que tu ne te réveillerais aps le lendemain, vis intensément chaque instant de ta vie . . .  
  
Cho du se taire, car Harry venait de l'embrasser avec passion.  
  
-vivre l'instant présent avec passion. Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je peux faire ça. 


End file.
